Price of Happiness
by LadyMisaga
Summary: Post movie: Pride, a humunculi that looked just like Edward, but on the other side of the gate? How was that possible and why was it that the girl who looked like the love of Ed's life out to kill him? Old story discontinued for now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not and will never, regardless of how much I wish I did own Fullmetal Alchemist. I am also only telling you this once. Nothing in this fan fiction is factual, they are just close considering what is going on. This is post movie and series and related to the anime, not the manga. Do not believe that any of this is factual, it is fan Fiction.

Author's note; I am a dark writer and as much as I love Ed, that only means that he will suffer the most. So as a warning, this is a dark fic and it will require a strong stomach.

* * *

**_Even when our eyes are clouded there's a whole other world out there that exists outside ourselves and our dreams . . . Edward Elric_**

**Price of Happiness**

**Prologue**

Edward Elric sat in the small kitchen of the upstairs apartment next Gracia's flower shop. He took in a deep breath and downed what was left of his coffee then stood up and stretched the remaining morning haze from his body and mind. He smiled as he remebered meeting her, the girl that was the Winry of this world, the fact that his brother Alphonse was in this world with him.

He took his cup to the sink and rinsed it out then set it down in the small sink. He heard the laugh of his brother as he and Noah walked down the stairs with their small daughter in tow. He smiled once more thinking inwardly; "We really should get a bigger place," then he heard her laughter as well as she carried his son in her arms down the stairs.

He walked to the doorway of the kitchen and watched as Alphonse, now nineteen and about five foot eleven inches, his hair slightly longer and his eyes a lighter shade of golden brown due to his laughter. Beside his Noa's eyes were lit up as well, the small bundle in her arms cooing softly while she looked up at her mother.

Behind them was a lightly tanned, spitting image of Winry Rockbell, though her hair was a mousy shade of brown and her eyes were crimson red, which captivated Ed the first time he saw her. Her voice was the same tone as the Winry he had grown up with and her name was Winry, even though she preferred to go by her childhood nickname of Ry.

She carried a child of three in her arms, his hair the same mousy brown as her own, and he even had the natural tan that she had to tone her skin. But he looked like the younger Edward and possessed his unique golden, yellow, lion's eyes that Ed recalled Winry saying were like looking into the sun itself.

Alphonse and Noa smiled at Ed and he stepped aside to allow them into the kitchen leaning back against the nearby wall as Ry walked into the room. Ed smiled broadly at her and he heard the sound of his son's voice graced his ears, 'Daddy' he cried out reaching for Ed when Ry paused in the doorway.

Ed smiled and faced her and swept his three year-old son in his arms stepping into the kitchen to spin him around. Ed then hugged his son tightly to him and set him down on the ground as he knelt down in front of him. Ed ruffled his son's hair, "Are you going to be a good boy today for your mommy Jason?"

The little boys face lit up in a smile and he nodded, "Of course Daddy!"

Ed smiled and stood up his eyes meeting with Ry's who gave him a smile,"Don't work too hard Edward, and try to come home before it gets too dark outside. It's dangerous out there right now with the approaching war."

Ed laughed, "Yeah, I know, but I am just a humble student at the Univerisity."

Al smiled from his seat at the table recognizing his brother's jest to shake her worry. He turned his attention back to his daughter, her brown eyes boring into him as he held a spoonful of her food in front of her. Her small hands reached out to him and Noa was standing over the stove making a hot breakfast for everyone. Al obliged to his daughter and said softly, "There you go Trinity."

The little girl cooed and managed to get some of her applesauce of the side of her mouth. Al reached forward and wiped it off with his thumb licking it off when he brought it to his own mouth making a hmm sound and making her giggle.

Ed looked at his brother as he fed his niece and then at Noa, "I should get going, I have to take a final in physics today."

Ry took hold of Jason's hand and led him to the breakfast table. He sat him down next to Alphonse then sat down on his other side as Ed walked over to the table and knelt down in front of his neice in her high chair. He smiled and she reached her small fist out to him then opened her hand.

He reached his flesh hand to her and she gripped his pinky finger and cooed, still unable to speak just yet. She was only thirteen months old. She giggled and then cooed again saying, "Ed-wood."

Noa and Al stopped and looked at their daughter as Ed laughed at how she had tried to say his name. He kissed her small fist and stood, but her grip tightened and he froze feeling a chill run up his spine. He looked at her and her eyes met his, suddenly they were no longer the eyes of a baby girl, but of someone much older. He watched, entranced as her eyes flashed to a deep blue, an ocean deep blue to be exact. But then her eyes changed back, but she didn't smile, she started to cry and Ed felt a sharp pain pass through his head and throughout his body as the pain intensified.

Ed closed his eyes unconciously breaking his nieces hold and backing away from her and into the counter. His hands moved up to his head as images swam through his minds' eye. He saw a battle field, blood, chaos, death, soldiers draped acoss an open field. Then he heard the gunshots, the cannons, the screams of pain and dying men. Then he saw Ry standing next to what looked like a mirror image of himself, only he had red tatoos on his arms, and the oraborus tatooed on his left hand, a humonculi . . . he then noticed a evil smile on Ry's face as she walked over to what he noticed was his bound and beaten form tied and gagged to a chair. Ed felt a sharp pain cross his left side and his eyes snapped open to see a concerned Noa standing in front of him and Ry right next to her.

Ed took in a deep breath and winced very slightly, the sharp pain he had felt still present and growing more painful by the second. He looked up at Ry, his eyes clouded with fear as he peared into her crimson eyes. He stepped to the side and made his way past her and ignoring both girls pleas he knelt down in front of his son and with a forced smile behind the pain he said calmly, "Take care Jason, I will see you this afternoon."

He reached up and kissed Jason on the forehead and then walked back over to his niece whom Al had calmed down and was now holding her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodbye Trinity, I will see you later."

He met his brothers eyes as he straightened and then he shifted his eyes to Ry and turned around walking out of the kitchen. Noa walked out behind him and brushed Al's shoulder as she left. Ed was just in front of the door leading out of the apartment putting his coat on. Ed tried to not wince as he slipped his left arm through the sleeve of his coat and then grabbed his set of books on the small inn tabel by the closet door.

Noa walked up behind him as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She held the door open and he looked at her over his shoulder. She stepped out into the hallway him moving to the side and shut the door behind her.

She stepped in front of him, "Edward, what in the world just happened?"

Edward looked at her, "What . . . "

Noa sighed, "My daughter's eyes changed and then she started crying for no reason. Your face went ghostly pale and you obtained a deep cut on your left side. Did she somehow transfer a vision to you?"

Ed's eyes met her in shock for a moment, but it was enough to answer her question. She took in her breath, "What did you see?"

Ed looked away turning his face away as well, 'A war, it was a battlefield, I felt the atmosphere, could smell it, hear it, taste the death in my throat. Then it changed and Ry . . . she was standing next to a humonculi of me, but I think it was the me from this world . . . she's not to be trusted . . . not after that . . . it looked like it was foretelling the future instead of the past like your visions do . . . "

Noa let out her breath, "That is likely, Trinity is my daughter, the visions are hereditary. But the future, maybe you saw it because she is so young, because it envolves you, or maybe it is warning you. The visions can mean many things."

Ed nodded not quite sure if he should trust the vision. He sighed and the motion cause the pain in his side to increase once more. He put his hand to it and found that he was indeed bleeding. He looked at Noa, "Why would it cause physical harm if it was only a vision, then?"

Noa sighed, "I don't know, I normally have never had that happen, but my visions are of the past. I can't explain it really. But you should go see a doctor on your way to school, to patch up that wound."

Ed nodded, "Yeah," he made to leave stopping at the top of the stairs that led down to the street. He looked at her as she stood in the doorway and said, "Keep an eye on Ry none the less. After that vision, I feel uncertain about her."

Noa nodded, "I understand that, but she is your wife Edward, maybe the vision was meant for someone else."

Ed walked down the stairs as she walked inside and closed the door. He said under his breath, his voice laced with pain, "It was meant for her, she didn't seem too suprised to see me when we first met. It was almost like she knew who I was, even though I am from another world."

* * *

Well on to the next part, don't forget to review and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1

****

**_Life is the essense of death and it is how you embrace your own death that truly determines your strength in life. -Cristina McBeth-Dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Harry Potter Series . . ._**

****

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Edward hissed as the doctor stitched his cut, it was only a graze he had said, nothing serious. Ed growled at the last tug and then the doctor tied up the stitches. He then applied an anestetic and a bandage and said breifly, "You may want to take it easy, it was very close to your internal organs and if you strain yourself too much it will do some severe damage. Don't go lifting anything or the such."

He then handed the anestetic to him, "Apply that at least once a day and it will help it heal faster. Now off you go Mr. Elric, wouldn't want you to miss your final exam now."

Edward smiled and stood putting his shirt back on, then his brown vest, then his jacket, making sure not to stretch his arm out too much. He nodded to the doctor, "Thanks Doc'."

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I will see you the next time you need another fitting for your limbs. Take care and try not to be late for Jason's physical this year."

Ed laughed, "Yeah, I will be sure to remind Ry as well."

Ed walked out of the doctors office and crossed paths with Officer Hues. Ed smiled and said, "Hello their Hues."

The man smiled, "Ah, Edward, how are you today?"

Ed smiled and they stopped in front of one another Hues brandishing a picture of his daughter; ironically named Elysia, she looked just like her as well and Ed laughed at the flashbacks from his friend Maes Hues as Officer Hues talked feverishly about his adorable daughter.

Ed glanced at the pictures and cutting Hues off said, "I told you that it was going to be worth it." He then reached back and took out his own wallet and brandished a picture of Jason, himself, Al, Noa, Trinity, and Ry standing in the park; "Now, you have to agree that my niece is even more adorable."

Hues laughed whole heartedly, "Not possible, adorable yes, but not as adorable as my daughter."

Ed laughed and tucked away the picture starting to walk towards the university. Hues followed him saying, "See, you did yourself some good settling down and having a family of your own. Your little brother has an uncanny likeness to Alfons Heidreick though, are you two related?"

Ed scoffed at the frequently asked question, "Not that I know of, me and Al have the same parents and I don't really know if we have other family members. I have to be getting to school, I already missed the schelduled morning exam and have to catch the afternoon one in an hour."

Hues nodded, "That's true, but that still gives you at least fourty minutes, it isn't far to the University. How about catching an early lunch with me, or late breakfast in your case, since I heard you didn't eat anything this morning."

Ed hunched his shoulders and flushed when he stomach growled loudly in hunger. Hues laughed and with a slap on the shoulder, one that made Ed hunch and wince in pain he put his arm over Ed's shoulder and led him to the nearest diner.

Hues sat him down at a small table outside the diner and sat down across from him. He studied Ed for a moment before saying, "So, Edward, what have you been up to lately?"

Ed shook his head, "Always so casual even when you have a hidden objective Hues. And nothing really, except my niece Trinity said her first word this morning." Ed had completely forgotten about that after that nightmarish vision. His mind was relieved and filled with that happy moment; "I may have aquired a nickname from her rendition of my name, Ed-wood, she said."

Hues laughed, "Ed-wood, that is absolutely adorable. That should be your new nickname, it is so catching!"

A slim, tall, young, blond haired, blue eyed waitress came to their table with glasses of water and bowed her head to them then looked at them saying; "What can I get for you gentlemen this morning?"

Hues smiled at her, "Well, a glass of milk for me and the normal breakfast special please."

She smiled weakly, "I am afraid all we have this morning is grits and bacon. The flour is in short supply and the last of the eggs were given out three hours ago."

Hues smiled, "That is quite alright young lady, that will be fine."

She nodded and looked to Ed, "And for you Sir?"

Ed shrugged, "I am okay with that as well, but I will stick with the water thank you."

She nodded again and then turned and entered the diner. Hues glared at Ed, "You and not drinking milk."

Ed flared at the remark, but then recalled that he stood at five foot eleven inches now and dismissed it saying, "I can't stand that vile drink."

Hues had noticed the hiss in his tone and smirked. He then looked at Ed seriously, "Noa sounded worried about you this morning when she came down to help Gracia. She said something about you feeling out of it or something."

Ed shrugged, "I have been feeling a little paranoid is all, probably due to the test for school. College is stressful and this exam can fail me."

Hues laughed, "Fail you, a student with a four point oh average with six classes in all. That is hysterical, you shouldn't stress too much."

Ed recalled Mustang saying that to him once, 'Don't fret the small stuff so much Fullmetal . . . ' Ed sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about Hues, finals just make me ancy is all."

Hues laughed, "Yeah, if you say so Edward. But you should try and make it home before dark, it's been getting dangerous out there and they say the Nazi's were spotted in Dublith only two weeks ago. Then we lost touch with them. They may show up in Munich anytime now."

Ed scowled, "I don't see why . . . this war is so pointless, and shouldn't the local officials be able to take care of them if they do show up?"

Hues shrugged, "I don't know for sure, no one does. There is no telling how large the group has grown since no one has contacted us after the attacks. I am just warning you because the Thuel Society knows who you are, and Noa is a gypsy after all. Not to mention that your are listed as a disability. Only those with blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes are truly safe around here.'

Ed looked at him, "Shouldn't you be worrying as well then? And if they are such a threat why hasn't anyone left yet?"

Hues sighed, "They don't have anywhere to go. We can't pick up and move like you can, not everyone here has a background as drifters you know."

Ed shrugged and then their breakfast arrived . . .

Ry was in her and Edward's room tucking in Jason for his afternoon nap. The room was a good size, a queen sized bed up against the middle of the left wall from the door. Jason's small child's bed at the foot of their own. There was also a small desk across the room and rocking chair a few feet from their closet. The room was normally decorated with light blue, and navy blue colors, but looked shadowed by the cloudy weather outside and the absense of the light being on. She quietly made her way to the door and shut it as she walked out of the room. She then ascended the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the small living room where Al slept on the couch with Trinity in his arms sleepin soundly on his chest.

Ry looked at Noa as she came in through the front door, "Hello," she whispered. Noa smiled, "They must all be asleep again."

Ry nodded and said, "I am going to go down to the market, we are out of milk again."

Noa nodded with a whisper, "Alright, Ed should be home soon, he told Hues that he had to take the afternoon test, but the other exam had been canceled."

Ry nodded, "Alright, I will be sure to escort him home then, after I make him buy some more milk."

Noa laughed softly and stepped inside all the way to allow Ry to leave. As Ry stepped through the threshold Noa tapped her lightly on the shoulder saying with a smile, "Watch out for Hues, he is showing off his pictures of Elysia downstairs."

Ry shrugged, "Thanks for the warning," then she closed the door silently behind her and smiled wryly as she walked out of the building. Noa waited until her footsteps faded and ran to Al shaking him awake.

Ed sighed in relief when he looked at the paper he had demanded his professor to grade right after class. He had gotten a perfect score, which he was relieved by. He tucked the paper into one of his books as he made his way to the apartment. He still wasn't in view of the apartment, but it was only two blocks up and then he would be walking down his street.

He caught a glimsp of Ry in his mind and sure enough she had rounded the corner and was making her way to him with a smile on her face. She ran to him and embraced him throwing her arms around his neck, "Edward!"

Ed hugged her back in good spirits because of his test, he kissed her on the lips when she let him go. She blushed, "You had a good day I take it."

Ed smiled, "Yes, I got a perfect score on the exam."

She laughed, "Of course you did," she embraced him again, this time wrapping her arms around his mid-section. She knew about the cut and heard him hiss in pain, a curt smile curling her lips. She squeezed him tightly and he grabbed her arms and pulled her off of him, his face slightly pale with pain. She met his eyes that were glazed as well.

Ed looked into her eyes seeing the smile in them and stepped back from her, "Ry?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Is something wrong," she looked at her right arm and saw the blood that had seeped through his clothes, "Are you alright Ed, what is this?"

Her face appeared concerned, but Ed kept his gaze on her eyes, they weren't concerned at all. He felt his own warm blood on his shirt, he had felt the stitches ripping, suddenly remembering what the doctor had said as the pain became more than what it had been that morning.

He looked at her as the blood became heavier, it must have stretched, he thought to himself. "Shit, this is bad," he hissed under his breath. He backed away as he saw her move towards him again. He shook his head as a wave of dizziness hit him for a moment. She ran to him and he tried to back away, but she had her arms around him before he could do so.

Ry took the small dagger from under her right sleeve and held it firmly in her hand as her arms were wrapped around his mid-section tightly. She brought her hand away from him and then thrust the dagger into his lower back on the left side.

Ed jerked from the sharp pain in his back, he let out a breathless gasp of pain and felt her twist the blade in his back. He grunted in anger knowing that he was in no condition to do anything in his condition. But he still managed to grab her arms tightly in his hands.

She withdrew the blade his hold releasing, then she let him go and stepped away. His golden eyes were glazed with pain, betrayal, anger, and hatred as he looked at her. She smiled tilting her head to the side, "You were the reason he died, now you have to pay for his suffering. Equivalant Exchange, wasn't it?"

Ed looked at her shock passing through his expression at her choice of words. He felt weakened due to the blood loss from both wounds and fell to his knees with another pain laced gasp.

"Brother!"

Al came running up to them and Ry moved to kneel behind Ed holding her dagger to his throat while her other hand gripped his long hair tightly, forcing his head to tilt back.

Al stopped where he was the threat on his brothers' life making anger rise in his normally calm, kind eyes. He glared at her saying, "Ry let him go!"

She laughed pressing the already bloodied knife to Ed's throat. In his daze he couldn't do anything to stop her. He felt the blood from both wounds warming his legs and the blood loss was blurring his vision as well as making him loose his coherency. He could hear Al's voice, but he wasn't sure what he was saying, nor could he catch all the words that left Ry's mouth.

Ry leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Alchemy is different here, but it exists and the power comes from the same source. I wonder if your Winry is the life force in someone's alchemy?"

Ed flared, heat rising through him in outrage, he had snapped when he heard her speak Winry's name. His right hand gripped hers and he twisted her hand forcing her to drop the dagger and without feeling the pain or exhaustion in his body due to his outrage her stood and still gripping her hand he used that to push her by her shoulders to the ground releasing her hand at the same time as she fell.

He picked up the dagger and in his blind fury he threw the dagger at her right hand causing her to scream in pain. Then he felt another wave of dizziness followed by light-headedness and felt himself fall backwards. But he didn't hit the ground, Al caught him before he did.

Al had fallen to his knees under Ed's weight and looked at his brother feeling the blood on his hands and lap as he held him. He tried to get Ed to move, but his eyelids' slid shut, his eyes glazed in pain and exhaustion.

Al looked up just in time to see Ry deliver a swift blow to his head knocking him out. He slumped over to the ground and then the humonculi Ed had seen in his vision appeared beside Ry.

She looked at him stroking his cheek lovingly, "Pick him up, leave Al here, I only want Edward."

He nodded and did as she said then faced her, "What about your son?"

She sighed, "I shall leave him in Noa and Al's care for now. The war should be coming this way soon. Let's get going Pride."

He nodded and then they ran back down the street disappearing around a corner.

It was nearly dusk when Al awoke, his head throbbing and a trail of blood on the side of his face from the blow to the head.

He held his head in his hands and blinked his head hazy for a moment before everything came back to him. He looked around him, "Brother?" He stood up a little dizzily and leaned back against the wall of the small shop. He looked at the ground before him his eyes glued to the blood that had smeared on the ground from Ed's wounds and then his sudden movement when Ry had whispered something to him.

Al wiped the blood from his face only to find that he had Ed's blood on his hands and arms from when he had caught him. Al closed his eyes knowing that he had to be calm before doing anything. He whispered to himself, "I have to remain calm, rushing in blindly will get me nowhere."

He took a deep breath and then he looked around for any sign of his brother. He then took notice of small blood spots on the ground. He didn't notice if it was Ed or Ry, but there were about three spots of blood on the ground, all in a different trail. Al ran as he followed the spots of blood. He rounded the corner at the end and then ran down the street about four blocks before the trail ended.

Al knelt down on the curb of the sidewalk where the blood was. He reached down and touched the road then wiped it with his fingers then brought it to his nose, he could smell the distinct scent of gasoline. He cursed under his breath, "Damn, they took a vehicle."

He stood up and took in a deep breath then looked down the road silently wishing the roads weren't paved. He looked at the darkening night sky, "Brother, hang in there, I promise I will find you, no matter what . . . "

* * *

Okay thanks for reading this and don't forget to review. I promise to update soon, am currently typing the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 is up and things are about to get complicated, but enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

**_"So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" Hiehe-Yu Yu Hakusho-Dark Tournament- Episode 54-Begining of the End_**

**Chapter 2**

It had already been a week since Ed and Ry's disappearance. Al had worried himself into sickness and was upstairs resting as Noa made lunch for Jason and Trinity. Jason watched her and then asked, "Where are mommy and daddy aunt Noa?"

Noa smiled and faced him putting a plate with a cut up carrot and apple down in front of him, "We are looking for them Jason. They didn't say where they went."

Jason sighed, "But uncle Al said that mommy had taken daddy away. I heard him yesterday aunt Noa, but why would mommy take daddy away?"

Noa knelt down in front of him, "I don't know Jason, but we will find them both and then we can ask them."

Al suddenly came into the kitchen, he acted normal, cheerful, happy, but Noa could see it in his eyes, feel it, the emptiness he felt from not knowing where his brother was, not knowing if he was even alive. He walked over to the sink, his pale skin and sickness making his movement slowed and dazed.

Noa stood and walked over to where he stood and taking a clean glass made him a glass of water. Then she took his hand and led him to the table and sat him down saying, "You should be upstairs resting. You have to get better or you won't do your brother any good."

Al looked at her meeting her concerned gaze and nodded, "I know, it's just . . . " He stopped knowing that right now he was being just as stubborn as Ed always was and would be right now. But he also knew that he couldn't go after Ry sick as he was, he would just end up getting killed and that was the last thing Ed would want.

Noa smiled and walked over to where Trinity sat in her high chair and cleaned her up from her lunch. Jason silently ate his lunch and walked over to the sink as Noa cleaned the dish from Trinity. He handed the plate to her saying, "Thank you aunt Noa."

She smiled down at him and set to wash the plate as Jason walked over to Al and tugged on his shirt saying, "I hope you get better soon Uncle Al. I want mommy and daddy to come home, but I would miss you too."

Al smiled, "Jason, I will wait until I get better then I will bring brother and your mommy back. I would miss you too if I had to leave and I'm sure your mommy and daddy miss you."

Jason shook his head, "Nuh uh, mommy doesn't miss me, she took daddy away. Daddy misses me, but it's mommy's fault they aren't here."

Al took in a deep sigh at his nephews perception and thought to himself; 'He is brothers' son.' He ruffled Jason's hair like Ed always did and said calmly, "Well, I will bring your daddy back and your mommy if she wants to come back to see you."

Jason shook his head again, "I don't want mommy to come back, she hurt daddy and took him away from all of us. I want her to stay away."

Al nodded, "Okay Jason."

Noa cast a sad smile at her nephew and then after a few minutes of making Al eat something she took both of the children upstairs for their afternoon nap. She rejoined Al in the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

Al looked at her, "Noa, why would she do this? Why would she leave her son here, take Ed, hurt him, why? Didn't she even love him, doesn't she care about her family at all?"

Noa closed her eyes for a moment, "I don't think she does. Before I came to get you, I briefly touched her shoulder. I saw her with Ed, but he was different, his eyes were light brown, not the golden yellow of Ed's. I think that was the Ed from this side, she was in love with him. From what Ed told me of the vision he recieved from our daughter the morning she spoke her first word, she has the ability to make a humonculi. She can use alchemy on this side and she might have created a humonculis of the Ed from this side. Maybe she blames your brother for the death of the Ed she knew. Maybe she truly hates him and wants nothing more than to give him false hope."

Al looked at her taking in what she had to say, her knowledge of his own world still caught him off gaurd, but her visions were why she knew of it. He took in a deep breath, "So this Ry, she was in love with the Ed of this time, then he died. So using the alchemy that exists over here she tried to bring him back and turned him into a humonculis. Okay, but then the question of how? To truly make a humonculis you need pieces of the philosopher's stone, and pretty extensive knowledge on alchemy. Not only that, but alchemy here is different, it isn't as strong, nor is it the same. But a humonculis requires high class alchemy, and a lot of power, she opened the gate when she did it, so how could we not . . . "

Al paused suddenly remembering that only five years ago, when they had returned they had met Ry only weeks afterward. She could have easily have done it then. When they crossed the gate, that was when, but how could they not have noticed? Why was it that she didn't seem to have lost anything like alchemy and the gate required you to do when you used human transmutation? It was too confusing, but it made more sense about how she had done it. Al resolved, he decided that if he wanted to save Ed he would have to do research on the alchemy of this world. She had great power in this world and he would need a way to counter that if he wanted to save him. He might also be able to figure out where she was if he did enough research and looked around enough.

He stiffled a cough and remembered with the aching in his body that it would have to wait until he got better. He couldn't use alchemy, let alone think straight to do so if he was sick. He looked at Noa, resolve set in his expression, "I know what I can do. But for now, I want to get upstairs and rest and get over this illness."

Noa smiled, "Of course," she stood up and he took her hand allowing her to lead him up the stairs to their room.

* * *

Little did they know, but as the day dawned on the approaching Nazi army was making their way to Munich. This army would result in turning the peaceful town into a baren, blood stained, fear driven place of eternal torment for years to come.

* * *

Ed groaned in pain, cursing under his breath as the pain raked throughout his body and the memories of what happened came back to him. That bitch had patched his wounds only to throw him in the back of a truck and then had left him in unknown lands filled with the stench of war.

He opened his eyes scanning the battlefield while he sat rested against the trunk of a tree a rifle in his lap. He blinked a few times to adjust to the approaching night and the constant noise of guns and cannons going off. He looked to his left upon hearing the russling of leaves only to find the spitting image of Jean Havos emerge. He had a cigarette in the side of his mouth and even though he looked like Havoc, Ed found that his name was Officer Drake.

Ed cracked his neck and then rose to his feet saying, "So Drake, anything new?"

Drake shook his head, "Nothing yet pup. A few more were killed on both sides while you napped."

Ed scowled at the nickname he had acquired due to his age. He glared at his comrad and noticed a serious look on his face which emitted a curious, "What?" from Ed.

Drake shrugged his tone casual, "You said you were from Munich, but you're not a Nazi. A college student with not interest in war ends up on our side fighting your fellow country-men. It just seems far fetched to me."

Ed sighed, "Why should I have to give reason, besides I don't fit the profile for their perfect German. Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

Drake shrugged again, his tone still casual, "I guess, but the only thing wrong with you is your eyes. Unless your disabled or have a gypsy in your family."

Ed winced at the accuracy of his words on both counts. Drake took notice of it and said, "Oh, well I guess that is reason enough pup. What makes you disabled other than you being suicidal to stumble onto a battle field?"

Ed growled under his breath, "There are guns and cannons going off and you want to know about my life? Don't you have more important things to do right now?"

Drake shrugged making Ed angrier and said again with a casual tone, "Not really. So, enlighten me here pup."

Ed flared at the nickname and Drake's constant shrugging and casual tone, "STOP CALLING ME PUP DAMN IT!"

Drake laughed at that and slapped Ed on the back playfully, "Sure thing cheif. I think it's your temper that makes you disabled."

Ed growled again, this time more audibly and hissed, "That is none of your business."

Drake smiled and then his face went serious, "Edward, I think that as your commanding officer, you should enlighten me."

Ed averted his gaze and sighed, "Fine, Officer Drake. I have an artificial right arm and left leg. That is my disability, if you want you can discharge me and send me back to Munich."

Drake nodded and with a playful tone said, "Nope, can't do that now. You are here, and a soldier like the rest of us. Plus I wouldn't discharge a sharp shooter like you. I never would've guessed you had to fake limbs, your the most agile and physically fit one I have in my battalion."

Ed grunted, "Whatever . . . "

Suddenly another soldier came through the brush, to which he was startled to find both Ed and Drake aiming their weapons at him. He had his hands raised and said desperately to Drake, "Sir, you have a call from the Colonel, something about where the Nazi's are."

Drake lowered his weapon and cast a glance at Ed as he lowered his own. Then the three headed back to the encampment to listen to the reports of the enemy troops.

* * *

Okay next chapter . . . don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3, thanks for reading and let me know if you are lost.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. -Professor Albus Dumbledore-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**

**Chapter 3**

Al ran against his sickness with his nephew in his arms as the soldiers followed them firing at them from behind. He glanced around never stopping for anything, anywhere he could hide. Noa ran next to him clutching Trinity in her arms as the soldiers shouted behind her to stop.

Al rounded the corner glancing to make sure Noa was still with him and then they made a mad dash for the river bank ahead of them. Al stopped abruptly at the river's edge cursing that they had nowhere else to go and a raging river before them.

He heard the soldiers come up behind him and both he and Noa turned to face them. They had their guns raised and aimed at them. One of the soldiers stepped forward and said after catching his breath, "No where to run kids."

Al silently wished he had the ability to do alchemy, then he would have been able to save them. Al looked at the soldier, "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking people from their homes and resorting to such violence?"

The soldier scoffed, "Orders, obligations as a soldier."

Al suddenly remembered Colonel Mustang from the soldiers' reply. Al glanced at Noa standing next to him frightened, his daughter crying in her arms. He felt Jason's sobs against his chest. Then Al recalled how his brother always went in blindly in situations like this, he had to find Ed. He would not be captured by these vile soldiers, soldiers drained and brainwashed into thinking what they did was right.

He glared at the soldier and then looked back at Noa whispering, "Can you swim?''

She looked at him and gave a slight nod then Al stepped back, just as the soldier advanced towards them. Al took another step back and Noa did the same. Jason tightened his grip around his throat and Al whispered to him, "I will not let them hurt you Jason."

The soldier yelled out just as they both leapt backwards into the raging river.

Al held Jason tightly as the river thrust them down stream, he didn't even have the strength against the current to make sure Noa was alright.

* * *

Ed stood stunned as he listened to the report about Munich being taken over. He listened intently, clinging to every word as the names of the civilians that lost their lives were played over the radio. Ed felt relief when he didn't hear the name Elric or Hues. But then it was said that those who weren't killed were captured to be sent to camps administered by the Nazi forces.

Drake looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry Edward, do you have family in Munich?"

Ed gave a slight nod the shock slowly dying from his expression only to be replaced by an angered, determined one. He looked at Drake, "There is no way in hell my brother would put up with that . . . if only I was still a State . . . "

He stopped realizing that he had almost slipped. He truly wished he was in his own world now, somewhere he could change what was going on. Somewhere where his only weapon was the rigged arm and a gun. Niether of which he could make a difference with while he was stuck who knew where and under constant radar of Ry and her humonculi . . . Then a thought struck him, if she can make a humonculi, then alchemy existed here. He just had to go about using it differently.

Drake stood still listening to the report on Munich as Ed walked away from the encampment. He normally would have called out to him . . .

Ed walked into the brush and took the hunting knife one of the soldiers had given him from his belt. He then took a pen and a piece of paper from the pocket of the military coat he now wore. He hated the military clothes; the dark green pants, brown muscle shirt, the camoflauge jacket thrown over it. The boots he had to wear made his feet hurt, they weren't that think and even if they were leather he prefferred his own boots anyday. He unconciously drew a random circle on the paper and then placing the pen in his pocket and the left over paper he took the knife and pricked his finger.

He put the knife away and touched his hands together silently then placing the paper on the ground he touch his hands on the paper thinking of the mud wall he normally used for defense. The circle lit up and to Ed's pleasure his signature defense rose from the ground in front of him.

"So it does exist here, it just works differently. It's going to suck to have to need circles and blood everytime."

"That's because you come from the other side of the gate," Ed jumped to his feet startled by the voice. He stared in anger as he saw Ry and Pride come into view from the cover of the trees.

Ed raised his gun at them only to have Pride move at him with blinding speed, knock his gun away; hold one arm behind his back, and hold the other by the wrist while his arm hugged his throat.

Ry smiled, "Now, now Edward Johnathen Elric, now that you figured out how to use alchemy, I don't think I can let you out of my sight."

Ed hissed only to have Pride tighten his hold on him painfully. Ry walked over to him stopping short of the reach of his legs. She tilted her head with a smile, "You want to break free of this place and run off to make sure Alphonse is okay, don't you?"

Ed glared at her snarling and baring his teeth, "And kill you and the obimination you made."

Ed had to bite down a moan of pain as Pride twisted his arm painfully high behind him. Ed felt something cold and sharp touch his throat and tilted his head away from it.

Ry smiled and straightened, "Edward my dear, you are at my mercy in this world. You have to do so much more than human transmutation to acquire the ability of not using circles. But even if you do acquire such said power your blood still needs to be spilled for you to use the alchemy here because you are not from here."

Ed glared at her watching her walk back and forth in front of him then she stopped in front of him and said, "You will never be what you used to be. Never be the acclaimed prodigy you once were, not here. Here you are just as powerless as everyone else."

Ed glared at her, then within seconds he managed to break Prides' hold, earning his collar bone to be sliced by the knife, he freed his arms and then he elbowed Pride in the face. He then kicked him in the abdomen and elbowed him in the back. Ry responded by bringing out a gun and shooting at him. He rolled to the side dodging her and ran off into the brush towards the encampment. He stumbled through the brush to find that most of the soldiers were about thirty or more feet from him. He ran towards them trying desperately to get there attention. He knew that in all truth he was powerless against her, no matter how good of a fighter he was she had a humunculi and the alchemy from this world.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks having felt a sharp pain pass through his mid-section right after the sound of a gun fire. He stood looking down where his hand had subconciously clutched where he had been shot. He looked down at the flesh covered artificial limb to see it covered in blood. Ed hissed from the burning pain that reverberated through him suddenly.

He cursed when he felt the dizziness from the pain, the haziness blurring his vision and thoughts. As he fell to his knees he mumbled, "That bitch shot me . . . "

* * *

Al rested on the river bank outside a deep forest. He shot up hearing the distant sounds of guns and cannons. He looked around him his memory flooding back as he looked at the unconcious three year old lying only two feet from him shivering in his wet clothes. He stood and scanned the area looking frantically for Noa and Trinity. He sighed in relief upon seeing Noa carrying Trinity in her arms walking towards him. He ran over to her and stopped in front of her.

She glared at him in exasperation, "ou trying to act like Ed, we could have died Al. What were you thinking?"

Al hunched in guilt, " know . . . I just . . . "

Noa sighed, "e need to find something to keep us warm. I don't want Jason and Trinity catching their deaths out here."

Al nodded and then he and Noa both looked in the direction of a gun shot going off close by. Al walked over to Jason and picked him up in his arms silently making their way along the river bank away from the close gun shots.

Al had an unknown feeling of knowing pass through him, but at the thought of the careless decision that had almost cost him, Noa, his daughter, and his nephew's lives he ignored it and continued away from the gun shots.

* * *

That's it for now, I am working on the next chapter. I think I may have to put this into parts later though, it's pretty long. The handwritten version is in five parts with four chapters each and about 25 to 35 pages a part. This is just a fair warning that this story is quite long.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4, enjoy . . .

_**

* * *

**_

**_It is not our abilities that truly determines who we are, it is our choices. -Proffessor Albus Dumbledore-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_**

**Chapter 4**

Ed let out a deep groan of pain as he came back to conciousness, this time he felt his hands tied above his head. He also took notice that he was sitting on a cold, damp floor. His head was throbbing in pain, as was the bullet wound in his abdomen. He opened his eyes and looked around taking notice of the fact that he was in a cell. He felt the warmth of his own blood soaking through his pants and the lower half of his shirt.

He heard the click and bang of a heavy door and looked while his eyes adjusted to the dark. He hissed in anger when he saw that Ry was walking over to him. She had a pair of white gloves on her hands and she knelt down beside him.

Ed normally would have kicked the hell out of her, but the pain from the wound and the headache that was quickly becoming a migrane made that feat impossible. He growled under his breath when she reached out to touch his bullet wound.

She smiled, "Awake and still so damn adament. I wonder what it would take to break you into submission."

Ed groaned in pain when her gloved hand applied pressure to his wound. She only laughed at his pain, "You've lost a lot of blood because of that. You are going to get yourself killed by resisting me Edward."

He looked at her as she withdrew her hand and clapped them together. Then he watched her as she touch the bullet wound. The familiar smell and feel of alchemy coursing through him, he noticed that the pain from the wound lessened until it faded completely. He was grateful for the healing, but he still snarled at her when she reached up to stroke his cheek.

She sighed, "I heal you and you still growl and snarl at me."

Ed snapped at her hand when it came close to his mouth forcing her hand away from him. She sat back resting on her heels and continued to smile innocently at him. She put her hand down on his knee and said simply, "I prefer my prisoners' to fight. I expect it from someone as short tempered and hot headed as you Edward Elric."

Ed kicked her hand away and glaring at her said with a growl, "Go to hell Ry."

She laughed and got to her feet, "Only if you will go with me." Then she left the room. Ed struggled against the chains and cuffs that held him captive. He tried to get up, but there wasn't enough slack in the chains to allow him to do so. He hissed and leaned back against the cold wall, "Well, if she thinks I am just going to sit here and take her shit, she is sadly mistaken."

* * *

Al and Noa stopped and rested once they stumbled across an abandoned farm house just outside the confines of the forestry. They weren't alone in seeking shelter in the small house, but to Al's suprise the people hiding there were none other than Hues, Gracia, and Elysia. A wave of relief at seeing his familiar, yet not quite the same, friends there made him relax.

Hues had greeted them with a gun, but then a hug once he saw who was at the door. He also asigned Al to keep watch on the house while he went to look for food and water to make it through the night. Gracia and Noa had graceously managed to get the children to sleep after Hues returned with dinner and water. He had also managed to find blankets in a nearby storage facility further on the property.

Hues sat outside with Al while everyone else slept and he took to smoking a cigarette. Al gazed up at the night sky secretely wishing that his brother was looking as well. Hues let out a deep sigh and said to Al, "He is still alive kid, your brother is a strong one after all."

Al looked at him, Hue's words ringing in his head as the flashback from Ed's death in the underground of Central came to mind. Al shivered and numbly said, "I used to think he was invincable, but he's not. Nor is he as strong as he used to be. But I can hope he is still alive."

Hues had noticed the color drain from Al's face, the tone was dry, but full of pain. He could tell from those two tale-tale signs that Al had watched his brother die before, but it didn't explain why he was still alive to begin with.

Al cleared his throat, "Hues, you have known my brother since he was sixteen right?"

Hues nodded caught off gaurd, "Yeah, you could say that. But I am sure you are closer to him."

Al nodded, "Yeah, but do you know about me and brother, I mean where we come from?"

Hues shrugged with a heavy sigh, "Alfons talked about it sometimes, but he really wasn't anymore social than Ed was. Always working, both of them. Alfons would speak with Gracia more, saying things like, watch Ed, he's a little insane, or he lives in a fantasy world and such."

Al nodded, "Okay, I was just wondering what you knew is all."

Hues brought his attention back to Al with a concerned look in his eyes; "Al, how about you enlighten me then, I can never get your brother to open up much."

Al sighed, "You and me both, he never tells me anything. But I guess I could tell you. The only thing is that I don't want you to think I am crazy, and you cannot let Ed know I told you anything, he'd kill me."

Hues smiled, "Of course I won't let him know. But I may require some good detail considering what I heard from Alfons. It is a little far fetched, but I never dismiss everything and I would love to hear your more calm and collected rendition of you and Ed's story."

Al smiled knowing that Hues would reply in such a way; he took a deep breath and began, "Okay, well brother and I were born in a small rural town called Rizembol. We lived with our mom after our father disappeared and both of us had an interest in alchemy, often rivaling each other. But brother was always so much better at it than I was, I think he strived to be better than our dad so our mom would forget about him. She put on a brave face for a long time, she was seriously ill and died when I was seven. Shortly after brother and I studied alchemy feverishly in an attempt to bring her back and our childhood friend and her grandmother looked out for us. We were looking for a teacher when we stumbled upon Miss Izumi, she was the one who truly taught us alchemy. We learned a lot about life from her as well and she taught us how to fight saying we needed to train the body and the mind."

Hues nodded, "That does sound right, training the body and mind will get you far in everything you pursue. This Miss Izumi, she was from your world as well?"

Al nodded, "Yes, she died shortly before brother and I met up with each other. She was a surrogant mother to us, whether we wanted to except it or not. I know brother was heart broken to hear that she had died and he wasn't there to say goodbye to her."

Hues smiled remembering how Ed always tried so hard to hide his emotions. From Al's tone Ed even hid his emotions from his brother, with the exception of the anger and frustration that he demonstrated to everyone openly.

Al continued; "After we returned to Rizembol brother and I attempted the taboo, human transmutation. That was how brother lost his leg, and for four years I was nothing more than an empty suit of armor my soul attatched to it because brother sacrificed his arm. Our childhood friend and her grandmother attatched auto-mail to brother as artificial limbs. Then we set out, burning our house, to Central. Brother became a State Alchemist, which was part of the military that controlled Amestrius. We made a lot of allies, friends, and dangerous enemies during our adventures to seek the prophisized Philosopher's stone. We knew that it was the only way to get back what we had lost for trying the forbidden."

Hues listened intently, even though he didn't fully understand everything and with a calm tone said, "Gone on, what happened? Did you find the stone?"

Al nodded, "Yes, but it cost a lot of lives and the dangerous enemies that hunted us were after the stone. I was kidnapped because I was turned into the stone, brother came to help me. The humonculi, dangerous, altered, artificial humans wanted the stone. One in particular, Envy, that dragon the Thuel Society had, hated us. His sin was the result of my brother being born. He envied brother because he lived the life he had wanted and was revered in our father's eyes. The truth about Envy from what I heard was that he was the true first born son of our father. He was at least one hundred years our senior. He showed brother his true face, and it shocked him enough while they were fighting that Envy managed to kill him. I used the stone to revive brother and then he offered himself to the gate to bring me back. But when I came back, with my body, I had no memory of the four years we had traveled together while I was stuck in the suit of armor and brother lost his limbs once again. I had restored him with the stone and brought him back after he died, but he lost them again saving me. He's such an idiot sometimes."

Hues smiled weakly, he admired the devotion the brother's had for one another. He put his hand on Al's shoulder, "I am sure that one arm and leg is a pretty cheap price compared to loosing you Al."

Al smiled weakly, "Yeah, but . . . now I don't even know where brother is."

Hues nodded, "Ed can take care of himself, he will be fine. But you have to make sure that you hang in there too. I don't think that Ed will want to loose you."

Al nodded his smile growing broader, "Yeah, I'm sure brother is alive and giving Ry all kinds of problems. I almost pity her for what Ed is going to put her through."

Hues laughed, "Yeah, she's sure to have her hands full keeping him captive."

Ry stood leaned back against the door and watched Ed's golden eyes glare at her when Pride approached him. He kicked at Pride anytime he came close to him. Ry let out an exasperated sigh and stood up straight making her way to Ed.

His golden eyes met hers and he could see the malice in her crimson eyes. It made him involuntarily shudder at the thought of what she might do to him while he was imprisoned here.

Pride stepped away from Ed and Ry stood in front of him, far enough away so that his kicks wouldn't reach her. She knelt down in front of him and clapped her hands together holding them like that while Ed's eyes narrowed in anger.

She smiled as his angered voice said, "Alchemy, is that the only way you can do anything?"

She laughed softly, "If only you knew what suddenly came to mind Ed." She released her hands the energy like electricity forming in between her fingers. Ed watched her touch the ground under her and then she was enveloped in light. When the light faded he looked at her captivated.

He mousy brown hair was now silk, yellow blond, and waist length, her skin was the same ivory of the Winry he loved. Her eyes were no longer crimson, but the deep blue magestically almost violet.

Ed closed his eyes, he couldn't . . . he wouldn't allow himself to think of Ry as Winry, but it was going to be quite difficult with her appearance so like her. The girl he had grown up with, the woman he had left behind never telling her how he truly felt about her. He kept his eyes closed unaware that she had moved to kneel on the floor right beside him.

She spoke softly, completely mastering the voice of his best friend. It sounded so much like her, no exactly like her; "Edward, why are you . . . what is going on here?"

Ed opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing only her, hearing only the sound of the voice he longed to hear for five long years. She glanced at the chains and then back to him, "Why are you still in here, alchemy freak?"

Ed glared at her comment, completely forgetting that this was not Winry, but Ry at that comment. It was something that only the Winry he knew would call him, one of her many insults. How would Ry know of this, it surely had to be her.

She then made the mistake that snapped him back to his senses, she reached up and stroked his cheek. Ed jerked away hissing, "Don't touch me bitch!"

Ry's smile came through on her transformed state, "Oh, but what is the Fullmetal Alchemist going to do about it?"

Ed thought of kicking at her, he would have to shift to reach her, but he knew he couldn't touch her if she remained looking like she did. Even if he knew it really wasn't her. She stood up and walked back to stand in front of him. She knelt down again clapping her hands and touched the ground, her appearance changed back to normal.

She clapped her hands again and touched the ground just in front of her. Ed felt the electric current, the familiar warmth of alchemy, but it radiated in his legs. Before he thought to move them away they were siezed by the below and held them firmly against the ground. He secretly wished he still had his automail, but he had grown too tall to keep them attatched.

She stood up straight and said after a quick glance at Pride, "I wonder what it would take to break Mr. Edward Elric?"

* * *

The next chapter is already up. Don't forget to share your thoughts. This story is going to get complicated


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5, the games have only begun . . .

_**

* * *

**_

**_He who believes is strong; he who doubts is weak. Strong convictions precede great actions. - Louisa MayAlcott_**

**Chapter 5**

Al was slumped back against the outside wall of the small house, he had fallen asleep while keeping watch, and Hues had not wanted to wake him, noticing that he probably hadn't slept in quite some time.

Noa smiled at Al's sleeping form, the years didn't show on him when he slept, she had always known Al to be quite older than his appearance. The first time she had had any physical contact she realized that he was only a year younger than Ed, even if he didn't appear to be. But his demeanor and his calmness gave that away as well compared to Ed's short temper, and his bluntness towards most things. Noa had been taken back by Al at first, almost thinking he had over exagerated about his brother, but shortly after he had run into Ry, she found that he had under exagerated about Ed.

Hues slept in the confinement of the small house once Elysia and Gracia had risen for the day. Noa had taken to give Hues some peace and allow him to sleep by taking Trinity and Jason outside, where she had found Al.

He slept peacefully until Trinity started to cry in her arms. Then he was alert and on his feet. He looked at Noa, who had a smile on her face and then at his daughter cradled in her arms.

Al smiled and took the crying child in his arms, she stopped crying immediately and the proceded to tug at his hair, which had come loose from his ponytail. Al laughed and said, ''You remind me of a kitten.''

Noa smiled and then she felt a tug on her skirt, Jason stood next to her, ''Can we go now, I want to find daddy.''

Noa turned and knelt down in front of him, ''We will go as soon as Mr. Hues gets some sleep and we find something for everyone to eat. We have to take care of ourselves before we try to find your daddy.''

Jason sighed, ''But I want to find him . . .''

Al smiled and looked over at him, ''Jason, your daddy would want you to take care of yourself while he is away. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his son.''

Jason nodded, ''I know, but the longer we wait, the more daddy might be hurt again.''

Ed growled under his breath, he hated the stench of this cell, it smelled moldy, and filthy, like a sewer. Ry had taken the opportunity to spray him down with a hose, her way of giving him a bath. His clothes were soaked and now clung to his skin, with them being wet he noticed the chill of the cell as well. Upon noticing the chill he deciphered that they were somewhere further north, or he had slept well into winter.

He closed his eyes upon the cell door being opened and the light blinding him momentarily. He blinked a few times to allow himself to adjust to the assault on his eyes.

Ry stood in front of him, his legs still pinned with her alchemy, ''So Edward, how are we feeling today?''

Ed glared at her, ''What the hell is the point of all this?''

She laughed, ''The point, there is none, I just want the satisfaction of capturing a prodigy like you, torturing you, making you scream in pain, scream for mercy. I want to have the satisfaction of knowing that it was I, Winry Aleysia Connor, that finally broke the 'Hero of the People'. The Fullmetal Alchemist, feh, when I get done with you, you will be nothing more than the broken alchemist.''

Ed scoffed, ''Yeah, sure, you break me, I doubt you'd even know how to.''

She laughed at this, ''Know how to, of course I would, I was married to you for five years. I became part of the family, you trusted me enough to tell me about your life. Your secrets, your dreams and ambitions. We even married, and had a son Edward. I am sure that with all of that I will be able to find a way to break you.''

She walked over to stand next to him, and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. He turned his head but could still feel her breath on his neck and ear, still hear her words; ''You of all people know you deserve everything I will end up doing to you. Think about all the people that have had to suffer because you existed, because of the choices you made. How many people have lost their lives because of you, because of the prodigy child, the Fullmetal Alchemist. What about that dear friend of yours, the one who looks like Noa? I recall you telling me about what happened to her, wasn't that the result of the choices you made as a State Alchemist? You take Pride in becoming a state alchemist at twelve and look what happened because of it. Then you should think about all the lives you put in jeopardy looking for the stone . . . ''

Ed's face was already pale, obvious quilt welling up inside of him. He had closed his eyes upon the mention of Rose. No matter how hard he tried to not listen to her, he couldn't, he knew her words were all true, it was his fault . . .

A satisfied smile crossed her lips as she continued; ''The lives lost because of the humunculi that were hunting you. Your dear friend Hues, how do you think his daughter and his wife felt when he died? How do you think it felt to loose him because he was protecting you and his other friend? The lives you were unable to save when the stone was created, how Al sacrificed himself to save your pathetic life. Then there was Alfons who died making sure you got home even though his death was in vain because you came back here. The people whose lives were effected because you chose to stay here, the heart broken girl, your friends, you abandoned them all. You weren't even there when the woman who taught you alchemy died, and she loved you like a son. Your own father gave his life for you and you threw what he gave his life for away, telling yourself that it was the right decision. Your such a selfish, inconsiderate person, that's why you deserve to be here, chained to the wall, unable to move. You deserve everything I plan to do to you, an equivalant exchange for the lives you've ruined.''

She then stood up straight and left him to his thoughts, a broad smile crossing her face knowing that she had brought his guilt to the surface. She said to herself as she walked down the hall, ''I was married to you for five years. I can and will break you. I know about everything that has been eating you up inside, part of being your wife, and the mother of your first born son.''

Ed hung his head, all of his choices, everything he had sacrificed to get to where he was. The guilt of his past ate away at him everyday, and even though his captor, his traitorous . . . she was right, everything she said was right. It was his fault that Lior had lost so much, his fault that Rose had suffered like she had. It was his fault Al had been trapped in a suit of armor for four years. Alfons and hsi father gave their lives to get him home and he turned around and came back here. He had never even admitted to Winry that he loved her, which in turn would have caused her even more pain. He had broken her heart, had left the people who cared about him behind, his friends. Hues had been killed because he was investigating something that they wouldn't tell him about, because he cared about them. After everything he's done there were still people that made sacrifices for him, Al had sacrificed his life to save his. Al had sacrificed his body because of a mistake Ed had made, even if they had both done the alchemy, he was the older brother, he shouldn't have allowed Al to participate. He shouldn't have done it at all. His childish dreams and ambitions always caused pain and always cost everyone something.

Ed slumped back against the wall and ran his left hand down his face and then held it over his eyes. Then his mind started battering his weakness; How dare you allow her to get to you. Even if you did all those things, it doesn't matter, what happened, happened, you can't change that. Wallowing in the past will get you nowhere. Don't sit here and beat yourself up, don't break down, not now. That is what she wants, she wants to see your weakness. Don't let her see that you even have a weakness, don't let your guilt control you.

He shook his head in defiance; She can't get to me, what the hell does she know, she wasn't there. But as soon as his defiance came, his pride followed; I wouldn't have made it this far if it took this to break me. I am stronger than that, I've endured too much to let her get to me.

He slumped back again as the guilt started to come back; You only made it as far as you did because of the sacrifices and the help you recieved from everyone else. The prices so many people paid because of you, because of the choices you made. Even before you joined the state you made bad choices. You dragged Al into doing alchemy that was forbidden and look where it got you. And that ended up leading you down an even more dangerous road and you got others envolved. Remember Barry the Chopper, you couldn't save your childhood friend from him. You got caught thinking you were strong enough and almost got both of you killed. Not to mention all the times you delibaretly put you own life, Al's and your friends' in the military in jeopardy.

The guilt kept building, years of mistakes and bad choices, all the lives he had affected. It dug and dug into him until with a heavy sob Ed did the one thing he hadn't done in years . . . he cried.

* * *

What's this, Edward Elric crying . . . it took me a long time to figure out how I was going to go about breaking Ed down. He's a tough one, but a guilty conscience can drive a person crazy . . . I just thought about what it would take to break me . . . The things that haunt me and I feel guilt over . . . Ry has only begun . . . Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

****

This chapter is short, sorry about that, but there is about to be a time leap, not to far ahead mind you, but far enough. Enjoy this chapter and I promise to update soon.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Within us all lies something so precious _**

**_Something so unique that no one can _**

**_Copy it, immitate it, or ever fully understand it _**

**_That something is our hearts, our souls, who we are inside . . ._**

**_Cristina McBeth_**

**Chapter 6**

Al sighed thoughtfully as he followed Hues, and Gracia carrying Elysia asleep in her arms. He was carrying Jason, who was also asleep in his arms. Noa walked right beside him with Trinity asleep in her arms, it was approaching dusk and they had been walking since shortly before noon. They had all agreed that moving forward was the best course of action. While Hues scanned the area looking for somewhere to camp for the night Al was lost in his thoughts.

He thought of how much Ed had confided in Ry, how much she knew about him, about their past. It made him fearful, her knowing so much about their past. He also knew that Ed felt so much guilt for everything, knew as if by instinct that she would use his guilt against him. He also thought about how much she would have to hurt Ed in order to get him to stop fighting back, to stop being defiant. Ed was always so stubborn, Al knew that if she did get Ed to that point that when he did find him, he wouldn't be the same. She could change him because she knew so much about him. Al silently cursed himself for not stopping Ed from trusting her, not telling Ed that just because she looks like Winry doesn't mean it's her.

Noa noticed the troubled look on his face and said softly to him so as not to wake the sleeping children they carried; ''He will be okay Al, he's strong.''

Al smiled at her as they looked at one another, ''I know that he's strong, I am just worried about him is all.''

Noa could tell that his smile wasn't genuine. She knew that he was worried about how much Ry knew about them. It made her fearful as well. She had come to know them so well in the past five years, and she cared for them deeply. She saw the strength in Ed that he never really saw in himself, and the strength in Alphonse that he didn't see either. But it was the root of their unyeilding strength and determination, the guilt they both had that made her worry about them. She had worried about Ed before he met Ry, but now that she had betrayed them, mislead them, she was even more worried. She prayed that Ry woudln't be able to break Ed, but she also knew that she could, feared that Ed would loose that inner strength and what made him Ed is she did.

Ed hissed in anger as he felt the hot metal brand his left forearm. Ry only gave him a smile and said, "That is so if you manage to escape, you will only suffer even more punishment, but in the camps created by the Nazi's. I don't want you thinking that you have gotten free of your punishment just because you got away from me."

Ed glared at her, "Punishment, from what, I never did anything to you."

She laughed, "Never did anything to me? You were the reason that my childhood friend, someone I was begining to love died. Don't make go over everything you have done to the people you proclaim to care about. The dearest person to you suffered the most, and you don't think you deserve to be punished for that?"

Ed looked away from her, "That wasn't what I, I never meant for any of that to happen. I didn't mean to kill him, I never meant for Al to loose his body, to sacrifice his life for my own . . . "

She smiled, "Of course you didn't, but it still happened, and the fault still goes to you. The if's could have been different if you hadn't of been so selfish."

Ed looked at the ground across from him, "But even so, there isn't anything I can do to make up for any of it. There isn't anything that would set it right or change it now."

She sighed and moved to kneel next to him, "No, but I think that you should pay for it all. You can't change any of it, so you should pay for all the pain you have caused. I will change your attitude for you, make you realize how insignificant you truly are so that you are never capable of making such mistakes again, so that you can't cause anyone else anymore pain."

With that she stood and walked out of the cell saying to Pride outside where he waited for her; "Send them in, I think it is time we began the physical torture."

* * *

End of Part 1

No worries, that doesn't mean anything except that there will be a time leap . . . I will continue submitting chapters under this title.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay here is Chapter 7, the time leap isn't that far ahead, and there is a reason for it, trust me. Well then, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**Three Weeks Later . . .**

**Chapter 7**

Al, Noa, Hues, and Gracia sat in the solitude of the cave enjoying the warmth of the small fire and a nice, cooked dinner. Jason, Elysia, and Trinity lay huddled together underneath blankets on the ground only four feet from Noa and Al. Al felt a chill pass through him and looked out of the mouth of the cave. He silently got up and stepped out peering first into the forest and then into the sky. He could feel it, something had happened to Ed, but he was certain that Ed was still alive. He looked at the stars and thought about all the nights they had just sat lying in the grass looking at the stars, sleeping under the stars, the memories they shared . . .

* * *

Ed grunted and then shifted his weight on the cold, damp, hard floor. He let out a sharp gasp of pain. The cuts on his arms, legs, stomach and the one deep cut on his cheek throbbed. He reached his sore hands up to his face and wiped the fresh blood that had seeped out from his movement with the back of his hands. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness quite well spending all this time in the cell, but bright lights hurt his eyes a lot more now.

He looked at his wrists and noticed the blood. He cursed in his mind, his throat dry from the screams of pain that he could no longer hold back after three weeks of her sending her minions in to do her dirty work. Three big guys came in and while two held him down, because he managed to break her leg restraints most of the time. Then the other one would threaten him and slices up his arms and legs.

Ed sighed and thought to himself, 'The torture sucks, but it will take more than that to break me you bitch.' He flexed his legs wincing when the shallow cuts stretched. He flinched involuntarily when the the door opened. He shut his eyes tightly to the light that poured in, once he heard the door open he looked to see Ry and Pride walking over to him.

Pride stopped ten feet from him and Ry walked over to his right staying the same distance back. She knelt down and looked at him, ''So Edward, torturing you doesn't work, discouraging you with words doesn't work . . . ''

Ed glared at her, ''Get on with it Ry, what are you thinking about doing now?" She smiled, ''Well, since physical and mental means will not break you, I will try emotional and then work your pride and self respect. Your voice is hoarse and as much as I would love to hear your cries, I think gagging you would be a wise decision. That mouth of yours gives you too much confidence.''

Ed looked from her to Pride and shut his eyes turning his head away as the door opened again. Ry stood up and joined Pride while the three brute, husky, familiar men walked into Ed's prison. The two that always held him down had a tendacy to kick and punch him, mostly because if they were in range and stupid enough to not pay attention, he did the same thing.

Ed sat up and clenched his fists, ready to fight, but he notced them stop by Ry who handed them something, it appeared to be a needle. Ed felt his heart beat rise slightly, fearful of needles to begin with and then whatever Ry had as it's contents.

'This is a first, turning to drugs . . . what the hell is she going to do . . . ' He looked back at the two guys as they approached him, but then they stopped a few feet away. Ry walked in front of Ed kneeling just close enough to him so that he couldn't kick at her. He watched her as she clapped her hands and then touched the ground. Ed moved his legs away tucking them to his body, but then he felt something grip his ankles painfully and pull them back.

He struggled against what held his ankles, but the grip grew tighter and before long the grip had moved to his knees and held them firmly against the ground. Ed then concentrated on his arms trying in vain to break free of the chains and cuffs. But then the two men seized his arms, one on either side of him.

They had their strong, big hands on his forearms and elbows and no matter how much Ed struggled he couldn't break their hold. His blood was boiling now, he glared at them and then watched the other man approach his left side. He yelled in anger, ''Get your fucking hands off me!"

He tried to twists, but the alchemy holding his legs and the men holding his arms didn't allow for much movement. He kept yelling, "Damn it, fucking let me go!"

"Let go of me bastards!"

The third man stuck him in the arm with the needle and then they all stepped away from him releasing him. Ed felt his arms fall, their grips were definitely going to leave bruises on his arms. He blinked a few times, his vision was getting blurry, his muscles were becoming relaxed. He tried to turn his head, move his arms and legs, but nothing happened. He slumped back against the wall unable to stop himself.

He felt his head nod downwards lazily as though he were tired. He could still think clearly, but he couldn't control his body. He moved his eyes to Ry who was slowly drawing near him with Pride on his other side while the three brutes stood at his feet, watching him.

Ed noticed that he could focus on Ry and Pride once they were within five feet of his eyesight. He glared at her opening his mouth to speak, "What the hell did you do to me . . . " his voice was close to the sound of a gasp. He became enraged when he didn't feel that anger course through him like it normally did, the adrenaline was only present in his mind. He could only glare at her, his eyes the only thing that displayed his frustration.

Ry knelt down right beside him and smiled sweetly at him, "The only thing that responds are your eyes and mind, your body won't listen to you for at least a good twenty four hours. See Edward, since science progressed so rapidly here, I took it upon myself to invent things like this particular drug. It only paralyzes the body, but the emotions and the mind stay alert and aware. It was a new technique I thought up when I couldn't figure out how to break you. But making you completely helpless like this should do fairly well. If it proves to give me even the slightest hopes of what I have in mind, then I will a daily dose for you until I break you."

Ed could only glare at her with a peircing stare that made him wish looks could kill. His eyes were glazed to a light shade of brown in rage. He whispered, his voice even weaker than before, "Fuck you . . . "

She laughed, "I will extinquish the fiery light in your eyes, those lions eyes will be nothing more than the eyes of a scared kitten by the time I get through with you."

She stood up again and then she and her goons, including Pride left the cell. After only twenty minutes the cell door opened again and two figures stood in the doorway for a moment. Due to the darkness, the effect of the drugs, and the fact that he couldn't see that far because of them he couldn't tell what they looked like.

He looked up with his eyes at them once they had moved to where his feet were. The man carried a small lantern in his hand held in front of him illuminating both of their faces . . .

* * *

Al shuddered in his sleep waking up with the chill and sickening feeling from earlier hitting him stronger than before. He could feel the cold sweat on his skin, the heavy breathing and racing heart scaring Noa awake. She sat up with her head in her hand propped up on her elbow next to him. She touched his hand and he flinched away without realizing it.

He looked at her and calmed himself down, "Sorry . . . it was a nightmare."

She sat up all the way and faced him grasping his hand in hers. She pulled back her hand shock written in her features, she met Al's eyes, "Al . . . how could you dream about . . . that was Ed . . . "

* * *

Ed's face went white, his eyes a bright yellow at who stood before him. The female looked exactly like Winry and he immediately thought it was Ry again, but the way she held herself, it was different. 'Ry must have transformed this girl to look like Winry, but I know that it isn't her.' The man who stood next to her was who he knew to be Greed, but without the humunculi attributes. The night he killed Greed flashed across his mind and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again the girl changed, now she looked exactly like Rose. Ed looked at her confused, 'How in the hell, what the hell just happened?'

Then his eyes watched her move over to his left and up close she looked completely different. Her skin was ligtly tan, from the looks of it due to the light of the lantern. Her eyes glinted making part of her green eyes look like they had a yellow glint. Her hair was short, spiked, and deep red. Ed thought to himself, 'Shit, this drug has side effects, I am starting to see things that aren't really there.'

The man walked over to his right with the lantern in his hand and knelt down next to him placing the lantern on the ground. Ed moved his eyes to him, but then he felt a firm grip grab him by the chin and his eyes moved back to the woman.

She shook her head, "Now, now pet, don't take your eyes off me."

Ed tried to shrug her off, but to no avail once again. He was starting to fear the inablility to control his body. But her touch on his chin he had felt, it made his skin crawl. He cursed in his mind, 'Damn that vindictive bitch, she managed to keep me from controlling my muscles, but I can still feel. I am going to kill her when I get out of here."

She released his chin and then she lightly ran her fingers up his limp arm, goosbumps formed under her fingers. Ed felt his distaste and his anxiety over what they were going to do exactly grow. He hated the fact that all he could do was look at her, hated that he had to go through the emotions, and the physical agony of what he guessed was going to take place. He could see the predatory look in both their eyes, could see their eyes light up in a wicked smile at how helpless . . . That struck a nerve and Ed hissed in anger, his voice getting stronger, but his body still wouldn't listen to him.

At the strength of his hiss he tried for a more verbal reaction, "Get your fucking hands off me," angered even more that his voice was still only a whisper. She smiled and moved her hand to stroke his cheek. Then with her fingers she lightly caressed his neck and collar bone lightly brushing his now stained, torn, gray, red, and brown shirt, the one that used to be a pale white. She started to unbutton his shirt.

He hissed his anger, disgust, and frustration that he couldn't physically stop her driving him mad. He hissed again in hatred and tried his voice again, now a stronger whisper, "Stop it you bitch!"

She stopped and looked at him, her eyes darkening in anger, "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Ed saw her hand raise and then she slapped him hard across the face managing to bust his lip. His face had turned and his upper body shifted slightly. That made him even angrier because he couldn't brace himself for her strike, hhis face had turned, his body was now uncomfortable, and the blood from his lip was running down his chin and down his shirt to his chest.

The vile woman looked at the man, "I think you should gag him Jack, Lady Ry said he can get pretty mouthy. I don't like his language."

Ed opened his mouth the reply to what she said, only to have Jack place something forcefully in his mouth. It tasted vile and made him want to choke. But when he started coughing to try and get rid of it Jack then took a piece of cloth and tied it around his mouth forcing it farther in, he forced Ed's head to move forward and tied it with a painful tug behind his head. When Jack leaned back up Ed's head hit the wall behind him painfully making his head throb.

The woman looked back at Ed and picked him arm up by the wrist then let it go, it fell lazily back to his side. She smiled and looked at Jack, "Even if he has a dirty mouth, I love the fact that Lady Ry used her new drug on him. It seems to be working like a charm, with the exception of his mouth. But . . . " She looked at Ed again and his skin crawled as her eyes looked him up and down.

"He is a beautiful one, toned, well tanned, his long, golden, blond, hair would be nicer if it was washed. But his eyes," Ed cringed at how she was describing him, he knew his body didn't but he cringed inwardly at the way she went over his features as though he were some new doll.

Ed averted his eyes as her met up with his again. She smiled, "His eyes are so unique, they are like the sun, especially with all that emotion in them."

Ed flinched in his mind remembering what Winry used to say his eyes reminded her of, he hated that statement coming from this demented woman who spoke of him as though he were nothing but a plaything, like he wasn't even human. He looked back at her with his eyes as she stood up and then his eyes followed Jack as he did the same.

She smiled at him and then they walked out of the cell, Ed felt a wave of relief go through him, but it only lasted fifteen minutes. She returned alone, with a bucket of soap water and a sponge. He withdrew into his mind for a moment to repeat to himself, 'I will not let her break me, no matter what. Not now, not after everything we have already been through.' Then his mind drifted to Al and the only thing that came to mind was that Al had not been captured, that he was safe and grateful that he wasn't here to see what Ed knew was about to happen.

* * *

Al looked at Noa and felt as though he was going to cry, the dream had felt so real, he had never felt that much hatred and anger in his life. He had stood watching from the sidelines in his dream as two brutes held Ed down, then a third one slid a blade across his brother's skin, cutting him, slicing his skin. He heard and felt his brother's screams of pain. Then he had to witness the man with the knife punch him and then stand up and kick him as Ed yelled in anger. He heard his brother yell out profanities only to him him grunt in pain as more blows were delivered for his outbursts.

Noa met his eyes with a soft look in her eyes as she said quietly, "She won't break him Al, he's still fighting them every step, still staying true to who he is. Ed is the strongest person I know, he will make it through this."

Al nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that coursed through him. He closed his eyes thinking of all the obstacles they had to endure to just stay alive, then what they went through to achiheve their goals. Al had wanted to return Ed's arm and leg, but right now that goal seemed so insignnificant, right now all he wanted was to save him, to get him back, to know that he was okay and that they weren't too late. He wanted to get Ed back before Ry figured out how to break him, before she took away his rebelliousness, his will, his strong heart, the things that made Ed, Ed. Al wanted to save his brother before he lost him, he wanted him alive and whole. But no matter what words Noa said to reassure him, he still felt a knot in his stomach and a weight in his heart, he was afraid for Ed, his strong, older, short-tempered, brother that would stop at nothing for his or others' sakes.

* * *

Well things seems to be getting intense here, what are Ry's plans for Ed? Will she finally break him, or will Ed's will to escape and not let anything get to him win? Well, I might let you know in the next chapter, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Life is of the essence . . ._**

**Chapter 8**

He was going to snap, her damn hands felt like the touch of a snake as she brushed her hands over his bare skin. It was driving him over the edge that he couldn't do anything to stop it. His golden eyes were shadowed with rage. The venomous touch even with the spouge made every inch of him crawl.

Ed hissed, cussed, screamed in anger, and growled beneath the cloth that prevented him from speaking. All that was heard from him was noises, which only made her smile. He was letting her know how much he loathed her touch and that only made him even angrier, at himself.

She reached into the pocket of her military pants and took out a switchblade. Ed's eyes didn't show any fear, he welcomed that knife, anything to get her hands off of him. But he looked at her watching her intently as she placed the spounge in the bucket of soap water and turned so that she was facing his mid-section.

She reached out with her left hand and cooed, ''You have such exquisite skin,'' she traced her finger across his stomach under his stained shirt. Ed glared as his body jerked away from her touch, it still responded, even though he couldn't control it's movements. That only made him even angrier.

She then moved the blade in her other hand to his stomach and upon touching it to his skin under the shirt his body jerked away. Ed hissed in frustration. She grabbed the shirt with her free hand and then cut it with the knife. After only a few moments, since he couldn't object to her physically, she had the shirt off of him. She threw it's remains to the side and examined his toned muscles.

She traced the blade down the middle of his chest, his body reponding and sending a chill up his spine. Ed's eyes continued to reflect his rage at what she was doing. All the while, he vowed that he would kill this woman when he had control of his body again. She lightly stroked the blade along his collar bone and then his neck.

She removed it from his skin and placed it on the ground next to him, then she got to her feet and took from her left, back pocket a set of keys. Ed continued glaring at her as his eyes followed her movement. She had stepped over him and knelt on his other side. She grabbed his arm and then held a key in her other hand. Ed watched her unlock the cuff and heard the clang of it hitting the ground. He felt the relief of that weight lift from his wrist and also saw the crusted blood from his attempts to escape.

His wrist was also pale, and bruised where the cuff had been, she stepped over him again and repeated the process with his other wrist. Ed then examined it as she walked to stand at his feet. She seized his ankles and yanked him toward her making his body shift and lay flat on his back his head striking the ground with a loud thump.

Ed closed his eyes to the pain shooting throughout his body at the force he had struck his head. He unconciously made a fist and then looked at his hand, but he had no reponse. Ed cursed and steadied his angry eyes back to the vile woman that took pleasure in what she was doing. He thought hatefully, 'She won't take pleasure in dying, and I am going to slash her to fucking pieces!'

She pocketed the ring of keys and took out her knife again, this time kneeling next to his right thigh. She held the pant leg, which was know no longer than knee length and sliced it through up to his waist. She then grabbed his thigh in a firm grasp, which made his leg twitch and Ed growl.

She pulled his leg toward her and cut the other side of the pant leg, the blade lightly brushing his inner thigh and sending a jolt of electricity to his groin, which made Ed feel disgusted. She simply smiled and moved to his other side to do the same to his left pant leg.

Once she was finished with that she reached up to where the button and zipper was on his pants and undid them. Her snake like touch to Ed's waistline making the blood rush to Ed's face in anger and embarassment. He scolded himself and hated his body for reacting in such a way to her vile touch. But that stung his pride more than anything else, it made him feel very sick to his stomach that her touch could make his body repond in such a way. He thought bitterly, 'Work stupid body, kick her, push her away and beat in her face, do something!'

She smiled seeing the blush out of the corner of her eye. She then lightly caressed the blade across his waistline making his face flush in rage, embarassment, and disgust all at once. She then stood and put one foot next to his right leg and slowly lowered to kneel over his body.

She watched Ed's eyes darken even more with hatred and disgust. She moved the blade and swiftly cut what was left of his pants to hold them at his waist. She purposely made it so that the blade lughtly touched his side, his body jerking away.

She closed the blade and pocketed it and then pulled the pants out from under him. The she relaxed her legs and sat down on his legs, his body stiffened to her weight. Ed's eyes turned a even darker shade of gold and she only laughed, ''You are so very stubborn, a normal man such as you would have been shattered by now.''

Ed thought with malice and sworn vengence, 'I am not a typical man, I am going to peal the skin from your bones.'

She leaned forward her own thighs pressing into his and her hands falling beside his hips. Ed continued to watch her as a smile curled onto her face, ''Ry, your dear wife, told me a few things. I have been waiting for the longest time for this. She even granted me privelege to spend as much time with you as it takes to extinquish the fiery light in your sun golden eyes.''

Ed growled in his throat and bit into the cloth shoved in his mouth. She sat up and then stood retrieving the bucket once more. She set it down next to his left arm and sat down next to it. Her eyes were lit with lust and even though it made Ed livid at this point he could feel the knot of fear in his stomach. He hated the feeling more than being so angry he wanted to explode. Fear was something he hardly ever felt, but when he did it always boded very bad for him. He was certain that Al and Noa would feel the vibe, though he never understood why they could feel it regardless of how far apart they were. It was almost as though they were psychic, but a lot of it had to do with Noa actually being psychic and Al and him being so close they could almost read each others thoughts.

Ed flared at the thought that his emotions might be felt by Al and Noa, that they would be able to tell what kind of situation he was in. They would see his helplessness, his frustration, the fear that was quickly growing as she ran the damp spounge across his bare skin. The coldness of the room, of the floor beneath him formed goosebumps across his skin, Ed didn't want to know what it did to his hormones and the effect it was having on his nether regions. He surely didn't know how much more of this he could take.

The fear was taking over him and the anger in his eyes was quickly dying returning his golden eyes to a lighter shade. He growled in his throat in frustration and when he felt her hand caress his thigh, his body jumped and the fear grew stronger, the disgust making him taste bile in his throat, bile the damn cloth held in his throat. His body violently spasmed at the bile that was sufficating his lungs.

Ed tried to center himself, trying desperately to push down the disgust, fear, anger, and slow disapating of his pride. But then her hand lightly brushed his shaft. The blood rushed to his face and heat flooded throughout his body. Ed felt more than violated now, he felt as though he wanted to peel his skin off for flushing, he wanted desperately to pull away and find a weapon to beat her to death with.

The anger left him as the disgust and shame flooded through him, taking over. The fear only grew stronger, his pride dying faster at the fact that he couldn't stop her, that his body was even responding to her. He felt his throat constrict and his head move as though he was going to throw up, but again the bile stuck in his throat. His breathing quickened and shallowed.

She removed all forms of contact from his skin and sat there looking him over, her eyes making his skin crawl, to escape her eyes. Ed moved his eyes to look away from her so that she couldn't see all the emotions he had been trying so hard to oppress within him. Her eyes brightened and a wicked smile formed on her face.

She reached over and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and whispered with a husky, lustful tone, ''Oh yes, I think that I will break you tonight, no thanks to her new sedative.''

Ed again willed his body to do something, anything until it became desperate screams within his mind. He never noticed that they also became muffled screams through the cloth as well.

It was pure music to her ears and she sat there and listened for a while and then watched him close his eyes as though willing it all to be a dream. But then slight movement from his left hand caught her eye. His left hand formed into a fist and Ed's eyes jerked open and he stared at his balled fist. He was slowly gaining control again, he commanded his arm to move up to the cloth, which it did quickly.

She rose to her feet, fear gracing her eyes, she stepped away as he sat up and his hands reached behind him undoing the gag. He spit out the cloth and the bild that had been held in his throat. He clenched and unclenched his hands. Then his eyes met hers as she continued to slowly back away from him. The look in his eyes nailed her in place, her eyes dialating in fear.

Ed rose to his feet, his thoughts blurred with rage. His eyesight was tinged with red even though he was happy that he had regained control. He cracked his neck and she opened her mouth to scream, but he moved with such speed and natural grace and cupped his flesh hand over her mouth holding her hair in a fist behind her head to hold her head still. Then his eyes met hers and in pure, menacing, rage her clenched his hands and snapped her neck. He let her go and watched her fall to the ground in a heap.

But the golden hue of his eyes were grayed, as though he was operating on auto and he didn't even blink at the fact that he had killed her. He ran to the door after shifting through her pockets to locate the ring of keys she had.

Al had felt a knot in his stomach that came from out of nowhere. At the moment he had felt it Noa had looked at him with fear in her eyes, almost as if she had felt it as well. Al didn't push the thought aside that she might have, she was psychic.

Al had been talking with Hues at that moment though, and Hues immediately noticed the color drain form his face when he had stopped mid-sentence. Hues glanced at Noa and then back to Al, ''Al?''

Al blinked and tried to push the feeling aside, but it only continued to grow making the knot become tighter. He forced his voice to remain calm, ''What was I saying?"

Hues nodded, which made Al relieved that his voice had sounded normal. Hues smiled, ''You were talking about Ed having a duel with his commanding officer as an assessment. Is something wrong, your face went pale all of a sudden and you seemed to be staring off into space."

Al quickly glanced at Noa who had her eyes closed as she sat cross legged with Trinity in her lap. Al felt Jason tug at his shirt as he sat on the ground, also with his legs crossed. Al looked at Jason with his trademark smile, a smile that Noa would have known he was using to mask his inner anxiety had she been looking at him.

Jason met his eyes, ''Uncle Al, there's something wrong with my dad. I can feel it.''

Al nodded and Noa's eyes shot open at the comment. Al glanced at her and she nodded, ''He's right Al, it seems we are all so close that we can feel it when the other is in distress.''

Jason's eyes glazed with fear and Al pulled him into a hug, ''Whatever it is, brother will get through it, nothing can break him.'' Even as he reassured his nephew he couldn't help the ting of guilt he felt for lying, he himself didn't believe that Ed was untouchable. After seeing Ed killed by Envy, the untouchable, immortal Ed he looked up to had a vulnerability in Al's eyes. He still looked up to Ed, still believed in his strength, but he had come to harsh admittance to the cold fact that his brother wasn't as invincable as he had always saw him to be.

Noa looked to Gracia as she lightly stroked her fingers through her daughter's hair while she lay sleeping next to her wrapped in a blanket. Gracia looked up and before Noa could ask anything she gave a nod and a soft smile of silent acknowledgement.

Noa softly moved to get up trying not to stir her sleeping daughter. She noticed Hues look at her and then made a gester that he would hold her. Noah managed to stand and walk to him them lay her in his arms without her waking up. Al stood as well stating to Jason, ''Noa and I are going to go collect dinner for the night and some fresh water, stay here with Hues and Gracia and try not to wake the younger ones, okay Jason?"

Jason shook his head, ''No, I want to go with you, it's so dark inside this cave and I haven't been outside in five days.''

Noa smiled and grabbing Al's hand said softly, ''Let him come, we can still talk in private.''

Al sighed and gave a curt nod then Jason siezed his hand and followed with them to the mouth of the cave. The cave was spacious and they had moved further back due to the change in weather, it had started to get quite cold outside. They all had to squint once they stepped out of the cave due to the bright sun and the fact that they had been inside the cave for a long time.

Once their eyes adjusted to the bright sun Noa and Al led Jason with them down the mountain path and towards the spring. Jason leaped for joy once they approached the spring and immediately ran and jumped into the clear, fresh water. Al smiled in amusement and thought to himself, 'Even at only three years old, he has so much energy. He is so much like brother, fearless, bold, short tempered, and sometimes downright riduculous.'

Noa stopped short of the spring and led Al to a nearby rock where they could sit and keep a close eye on Jason. The spring was located in a medium sized clearing and the mountain was lined with trees. It proved to be quite breath taking, and relaxing even though below there was a war going on. The spring was surrounded by large rocks and allowed for privacy when one was bathing. There was another spring further up the mountain as well, the scenary much the same, with the exception of the breathtaking view. The view from the tallest rock could only reveal the shadow of the mountain, but the other spring allowed for both the shadow and the lighted, ravishing view of the life the mountain provided to the life below.

Noa took a deep breath and brought up the topic that haunted them both; ''Al, I have felt his fear before, when Jason was born. But the fear he had this time was so strong . . . ''

Al nodded finishing her statement, ''Almost as if he was dying. But brother isn't afraid of death, he has faced it once before. It had to have been something worse than death.'' Al winced painfully having felt a pang where the knot had placed itself. The fear he felt shook him, it seeped into his very heart and soul. He knew he had gone pale, knew that his eyes had dialated and the color had become grayed. He closed his eyes and then looked at Noa, ''It is not a fear of dying physically, brother and I, we fear loosing our sense of self. Everything we have been through, it has made us who we are, we truly fear loosing that . . . '' He couldn't believe how strong and calm his voice sounded even though he felt as though he were the one dying from feeling so helpless to aid his brother. Al continued, ''The fear, it's from something shattering inside of him, his pride, his resolve. We have to find him before it's too late.''

Noa looked at him sadly, ''Al, the war, we can't go looking for him right now. The war has escaladed, I can feel the hopelessness, the helplessness, and the fear radiating through the earth. Ed is strong, he will make it through this.''

Al couldn't explain why that angered him, but he shot a glare at her which made her flinch. He closed his eyes and softened his look then said to her, ''I'm sorry . . . I just . . . Ed is strong, but even he has his limits. It's been nearly a month and we still haven't found him, we can't even look for him because it is so dangerous. I just feel so defeated and this sixth sense isn't making it easier. I want brother to be alright, I want him to be here, he would know what to do. He also wouldn't be here hiding like we are . . .''

Noa frowned, ''Yes he would, Ed's recklessness lessened when Jason was born, when he started a family. He wouldn't have risked having his family in danger. Even though we did have to take some risks to get out here, to hide, he would have wanted to do the same thing. He would want his family safe. Right now that is what we need to focus on, keeping our family safe.''

She looked over at Jason as he swam and played in the spring with the dextarity of a child much older than his three years. Al looked at him too and a smile crossed his face then he nodded, ''You're right, Ed would want Jason, all of us to be safe and out of harms way.''

Al's eyes lost all emotion and he felt numb inside all of a sudden. Noa looked at him having felt the atmosphere around him stiffen. Al felt it then, rage, pure and coursing through him, blanking out all thoughts and conciousness. As soon as it had come, it disappeared and Al said, his calm voice weak, shaky and nearly hysterical; ''Oh no . . . ''

Thank you for your patience and sorry for the really late update. Don't forget to review, rave, rant, whatever you want, just leave a comment please. I have updated up to Ch 21, so that should keep everyone accuppied for a while


	10. Chapter 9

**_Within lies a soul A heart that loves And has the power to hate Hate is an all consuming emotion It shuts out all other emotions And slowly devours Your heart Your soul Until you become nothing But an empty shell_**

**_-Samara_**

**Chapter 9**

His moves were swift, deadly, graceful, and unconcious as he made his way through the prison. He killed everyone that came close to him, snapping their necks, slitting their throats with the knife he had taken from that woman, or simply shooting them with the guns he had acquired from the gaurds and soldiers that littered the prison.

His eyes were void of emotion, with the exception of the rage that coursed through him. He saw red, not from the blood of his hands, his bare chest and legs, his only piece of clothing, or his golden hair now changed orange where the blood was. He didn't know how many he had killed, he just killed those that stopped him from getting somewhere he wasn't aware he was headed.

He had made it through three flours and over a hundred gaurds and soldiers, killing them all because they blocked his path or threatened him in some way. He moved towards a pair of heavy, metal doors, doors that led the way out of the place he had been for too long. He threw the doors open after swiftly disarming the soldiers that gaurded it and snapping ones neck while the other bled to death from a slit throat.

He was forced to squint and shield his eyes from the penatrating, blinding light of the sun. He looked around ignoring all other surroundings than the forest. He darted towards the forest and stopped when he heard the loud sound of a clap. He began to run again not getting more than ten feet when his ankles were siezed and then his wrists before he could do something to stop whoever attacked him. He was brought face first to the ground swiftly and though he yelled and thrashed in frustration, he couldn't break free. He turned his head to look at the tan skin, brown haired, crimson eyed captor that had driven him to this insanity.

He hissed and then spit the blood that had fallen from his busted lip due to the fall in her face. She glared and wiped the blood off with a vicious smile that did nothing more than result in the same smile crossing his features. She knelt down and said, ''It seems that even you have a breaking point. It wasn't the result I wanted, but it made you snap.''

He laughed at that, his laugh making her flinch due to the lack of emotion, a laugh of someone who wasn't human. He stiffled his laugh to say spitefully, ''I will kill you.'' Ry's eyes were glazed in fear for a moment before she laughed as well. She looked up to someone standing over him and said, ''Sedate him and move him to the holding cell on the fifth level. He should pay for all the lives he took.''

His grayed eyes had color in them once more at the last sentence she had said. Suddenly all conciousness came back to him, only to be snuffed out when a quick, sharp pain struck him in neck. 'Another of her created drugs,' he thought before he slipped into a deep darkness, going completely numb from the drugs effects.

He woke with a start only to have pain pulsing throughout his entire body. His arms felt stiff and sore and once he woke more fully he noticed that his arms were being held above his head by another set of cuffs and chains. There were weights around his ankles and his legs were bound together by the metal cuffs around them. He looked around, it was a larger holding cell, but the air felt lighter here than it had in the other cell. He looked below him and all wariness from his sleep left him. About three feet below him was a pit filled with the stench of death and sharp, metal spears reached up from the bottom of the pit.

The smell of death brought images of blood and hundreds of lives being taken . . . by his own hands. Ed felt as though the world were spinning as his memories floated back to him. He went completely numb . . . he began to shake and feel sick with guilt. He had been responsible for the deaths in Lior, but he hadn't taken their lives with his own two hands. It felt like he couldn't breath, like their was an unbearable amount of pressure throughout his soul, in his heart. He tried to remember what had led to his inhumane acts, but he only drew a blank.

He felt everything slip away from him, Al, Jason, Noa, Trinity, everyone he cared for . . . they woud never be able to forgive such acts of mass . . . slaughter. Ed hung his head, he knew the guilt would crush him at this pace, but he didn't care. His life was a small price to pay after what he had done, he wanted to get free from his binds now, only to find a way to end his own life. Everything he had stood for vanished, everything he had once been, his existence couldn't be tolerated. He was worse than the bastards of the state, he was just like the blood seeking, murdering bastards that had killed relentlessly during the Ishbal masacre. Brigader Graun, Kimmley, Scar who had taken lives to create the stone . . . Ed had hated them for killing so many, but now he had done the same as them. He was the same as them, and he deserved nothing more than death. He didn't even look up when the loud clank of the metal door sounded, echoing throughout the room.

Ed could tell that more than one person had entered by how long it took to close the door. He kept his head hung, his eyes vacant and dialated making him look dead. He felt the eyes of three people looking at him, maybe four. But he still didn't look up, ashamed of what he had done he couldn't look at anyone.

Ry smiled in triumphant as she looked at him in his defeated and almost dead state. She let out a chuckle and then said, "Well, it seems that the deadlier side in you has finally revealed itself. What do you have to say for yourself murderer?"

Ed made no sign that he had acknowledged her, even though her words rang true to him. He knew he should reply back, but he couldn't find the fire he once had, the rebelious attitude towards authority or anyone for that matter no longer significant.

He heard a voice similair to his own say in response to Ry, "It looks as though you finally broke him Ry. All the people who are dead now, it sucks to have so many dead . . . "

Ed suddenly remembered something he had said to Al, he tried to push it aside, but it rang out in his mind; 'You can't bring back the dead, trying only causes more pain . . . ' What's done is done, there is nothing you can do to change that now. You have to live your life, the life your mom gave you is something to cherish not throw away aimlessly . . . The wise words of his teacher rang out in his head induced because of his own wise words. He was better than this, he couldn't give up now, Al had always forgiven him . . . you can't change the past . . . you have to move on and continue fighting. If anything he had to protect Al, Noa, Trinity, his son Jason. He still had people to protect and he couldn't do that if he gave up now. Protecting them was all that mattered, regardless if they forgave him or not.

Ed looked up, the fire in his eyes strong with conviction and determination once more. He couldn't let Ry win, he had to get out of here and go to his family. She frowned slightly upon seeing the strong look in his eyes again.

She sighed, "Well, it seems that even killing a hundred and twenty three of my soldiers will not break your stubborn ass. Alright Ed, I think this time I will go about it a different way. Torturing you for your crimes will have to do until I come up with another strategy."

Ed glared at her, "Torture me all you like, it will never be enough Ry. Iwill never let you win, not when I have a family to protect."

Ry nodded curtly and sighed again, "Yes, yes, I know all about your convictions. But do you even know if Al or anyone else you care about survived the onslaught in Munich. Even if they did get away, who's to say they weren't caught again. They are killing the Jews, the gypsy's, anyone and everyone that isn't white, with blond hair and blue eyes. It is a masacre out there and you managed to bring a small masacre here in our pressense. Do you think once they find out that they will look past it and welcome you back with open arms when you are now a cold blooded killer?"

Ed smiled, "I don't care if they forgive me or not, it won't stop me from protecting them. Which is why you can do whatever the hell you want, I will refuse to die, refuse to give in to you and your sick ambitions."

She shook her head, ''You are stubborn, but I am not going to kill you. I don't want you to take the easy way out, that wouldn't be fitting. But no matter how strong you are, I will still keep you away from Al until this war ends. If you can't get to him then maybe I can force you to feel the pain you caused me when you killed the one I loved. He was my best friend, like a brother to me for the longest time before that love became something more. I think keeping you away from your family and you finding they were killed in this cruel war will sate my thirst for vengence. So get real comfortable here Edward Elric, you may be here for a while."

With that said Ry and Pride left and Ed's attention went back to the other two in the room, it was the same man from before. The woman that was with him had tan skin, and a slim figure, though toned arms and legs. Her eyes were blue, her hair black, and her complection wasn't the coldness from a soldier, she appeared to be quite normal. She was even wearing a slim black skirt and a white T-shirt with simple black shoes. If Ed didn't know what she may do to him, he might have found her attractive. The man had a needle with a clear liquid in it and a cloth in his other hand. The woman gave him a evil smile and then turned and walked over to a lever by the door. She turned on the lights blinding Ed for a moment, then he felt the rush of air beneath him as the pit was closed.

She pulled down another lever and Ed felt himself being lowered to the ground, the strain on his arms lessening once his feet touch the cold metal of the door over the pit below. He felt the crane the chains were attatched to lower leaving the chain loose, but the cuffs around his ankles suddenly held stiff as though a force were holding him in place. Upon him paying attention to that he didn't notice the swift, sharp prick of a needle being implanted into the side of his neck. He felt the effects immediately, his knees buckled and before he knew it he was lying face first on the ground. Then he felt the man grab him by the shoulders and lie him upon his back with his knees bent because of the metal cuffs that were held to the ground.

He heard the man's voice echo in the room, "Release the magnet, he's paralyzed now. She made a stronger dose, so I don't think anything is going to happen. Not that he can go anywhere," Ed then felt the slight jerk of his wrist upon the man grabbing the chain they were connected to.

He heard the woman's foot steps after the pull holding his ankles in place was released. She stopped at his feet and siezed his legs just above the braces and pulled his legs down. She smiled at him, he smile making him cringe because he could see the malice and cruel intentions behind her blue eyes. She looked at her companion, "I think it will be nice to hear him scream. If you don't like the noise you can leave you know."

The man shook his head, "He can become dangerous if he is driven enough to fight against the drugs. Not to mention, I want to watch you work. You have always had more tact than Mya, hell than most girls. Mya was just shy to work in front of others."

The woman smiled obviously pleased with his compliment, "Well, I don't mind at all Jack. But I plan on having my way with him alone, I don't care much for threesomes. But personally I think you should go first, I can be patient."

He shook his head and said solemly, "Oh no, ladies first my dear. And I love to hear them scream, it is arousing really."

She smiled and replied sweetly, "Thank you, and I am glad you agree with me, it drives me crazy when I end up working with people who hate the screaming."

Ed was disgusted with how they casually discussed what they were going to do. The woman's calm demeanor on the subject unnerved him and the thought of the man watching what she was planning to do enraged and felt . . . repulsive. He didn't even want to think about what he had in mind, but sure enough it only brought a lump in his throat and the dread in his stomach tightened. But he steeled himself determined not to let anyone or anything stop him from breaking out of here, only this time he would have his concious mind working with him.

He hated the numbing effects of the drugs, making it impossible to control his body. But even though he knew he had been given a stronger dosage this time, he still fought against it. The fear from before was rising in him again when the woman knelt beside him and looked him over. He knew he was quite bare, clad in only his pale blue boxers. He took notice of her long, sharp finger nails and was suddenly reminded of Lust, the closest humunculi to be damn near human. The thought of her also reminded him of everyone else he knew in Resembool, thinking upon that he also resolved that once he was free he was going back. Ry had already proved that alchemy existed on this side of the gate and Ed had done alchemy himself, though it was different. He didn't know how he would open the gate to return to the other side, but he was determined to get out of here, find his family, and then get back to the ones he longed to see.

He felt her slender fingers brush back his hair, which had managed to cover part of his face somehow. He felt himself cringe and even felt the physical reaction, flinching away from her. But she smiled noticing his movenment and then whispered in a lower, huskier voice, "Well, it seems that you have found a way to fight the drugs. That will make this even better, I prefer a struggle, it makes it all the sweeter."

She turned her head to look at Jack who had leaned back against the left wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She gave him a smile and said, "It seems that he can move, even though it is limited. He may be able to fight against you when it's your turn Jack."

Ed turned his head, seemingly lessoning the fear somewhat by realizing he could do so. Jack's lips turned upward in a smile, a smile that sent chills down Ed's spine. Jack looked at Ed meeting his eyes to which Ed turned his face away. Jack looked back at the woman, "We seem to have a lot in common Helena, it seems that Lady Ry will have to make something else. But I personally believe she likes his struggles, like us she finds it much more fulfillinf when her captives fight. But don't forget that this one is a very important prisoner, not one to brag about once the job is done. He isn't to be discussed, no one is to know he is here on the outside."

Helena nodded, "Don't worry Jack, I felt honored that Lady Ry would even allow me to have any access to her cherished prisoner. I can see why she married him though, he's quite the catch." She looked back at Ed again, "Now, let's see if I can't make you scream Edward."

Ed cringed at her statement, he could feel her intentions in her voice. The way his name rolled off her toung made his skin crawl. But still he steeled himself not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but he didn't know what she was capable of . . .

Fourty five minutes later . . .

Ry sat at her desk, her office was small and simple. It also happened to be on the same floor as Ed's cell and close enough for her to hear him scream. She smiled broadly upon hearing his anquished cry of torment. She glanced at Pride and then back at her paperwork, "I think I like Helena better, choosing to let him scream. It is pure music to my ears. Jack has always been able to break the prisoners', I think that we should go visit him once they come back and tell me they have finished their task."

Pride looked at her, "Do you think the sedative was given to him?"

Ry shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, those two are more than strong enough to hold him down anyway. I just gave it to them to use if they so choosed. Though it would be interesting if they did and he still managed to fight back physically. It will make it all the easier to break him. Depending upon tonight's progress, which so far is going quite well, we may make this a daily routine. But I do hope Helena doesn't grow too attatched to him, she has a tendacy to like prisoners' like Edward Elric."

She looked at Pride as he sat on the small couch against the wall to the left of her desk, "Have you found out anything about Alphonse, Noa, or the kids yet"  
Pride gave a curt nod, "It seems they are hiding out in the mountains up north. The Nazi's are in the area, but I don't think they will search the mountains. It may prove difficult to have your soldiers go in and capture them, they are wanted by the military now after all."

Ry sighed, "Alright then, how about you get rid of the Nazi's in the area long enough to capture Alphonse and the others traveling with him. I want them brought here, but not as prisoners. They have done nothing to sustain my vengence, I just want to keep them from getting killed, unless Edward provokes me to kill them by pulling another stunt like before. I want no harm done to them, protect them at all cost Pride, I don't care how many soldiers end up dying to do so. I need them alive and well if I want to use them against Edward."

Don't forget to comment, thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

**_'It is not how life can break you but how you manage to strive to live. It is not how death takes you but how you take death.'_**

**_-L.G.C. from Magician of Faith-_**

**_Written by me. It isn't published yet though I am working on it._**

**Chapter 10**

Al, Noa, Hues, Gracia, Trinity, Jason, and Elysia were all sleeping peacefully in the warmth and protection of the cave. Pride was standing outside the mouth of the cave with ten soldiers waiting patiently for his command. Pride ashurred them away and out of sight and then using an ability Envy had and Ry was particularly talented with he transformed away from the mouth of the cave so that the light of his transformation wouldn't alert those inside that he was there.

Transformed he looked just as Ed did, taking care to add the new and old scars and the automail. He was also careful to make exact changes so that not even Al would be able to tell that he wasn't his beloved brother. His clothes became the tattered clothes that Ed had once had when he first arrived in the cell, to which Ry had allowed him his usual outfit of choice over the ragged military uniform he had when they recaptured him.

Pride approached the mouth of the cave keeping heed that Noa was psychic and if she came in contact with him she would know the truth about him. He crept inside not stepping in more than three strides before Hues and Al were awake, alert and both pointing guns at him.

Pride replied in an Edward way raising his hands above his head in surrender and saying in a loud whisper, mastering Ed's voice perfectly; "Whoa, whoa, don't shoot! It's me, it's me!"

Both lowered their weapons and looked at him closely and wearily. Then out of nowhere Al got to his feet and exclaimed loudly waking everyone up; "BROTHER!"

He jumped on Pride and tackled him with a tight hug, to which Pride flinched slightlyy from the contact, playing the part. Jason did the same sitting on his stomach as Al got off him and he sat up. Pride hugged him back and ruffled his hair once he let go.

Noa smiled, but her eyes were full of suspision. Gracia hugged him as well once he regained his feet. Then Hues shook his hand suprising him by pulling him into a quick hug. Trinity even cooed at him, not being able to tell the difference. Noa made no move to say anything more than welcome back. She steadied her daughter and focussed on her. Elysia reacted warmly to him and Jason was practically glued to his side. After about twenty minutes of being welcomed back Gracia graciously made them a breakfast of fruit and nuts from the forest. Once they all ate Pride readied himself for what he knew they would ask, he expected it of Al.

"So, where have you been, what happened to you?"

Pride gave an exapserated sigh and then promptly told them that he had woken up in a train tied up and healed. Then he told them that after a few days of Ry torturing him P.O.W. style she released him in a battlefield. The he told them of the attack and him being captured again, not going into detail about the battlefield, since he didn't really know, but no one pressed the matter seeing it as him not wanting to delay such thoughts. Then he told them he was moved to some prison and tortured some more until someone made the mistake of removing his restraints and then he broke out having to take down some of the soldiers there to do so. Then he made his way to Munich later hearing what had happened he told them he had been searching for them for nearly two weeks on foot. Then he had come up the mountain seeing it as good place to keep out of sight and get some rest.

Al looked to Hues who only shrugged and then his eyes met Noa's. She let out a deep sigh and said simply, "There are obvious holes in your story, but I will not press the matter. However . . . I doubt you to be Edward, regardless of how you may act or look. There is only one way to truly tell."

Pride cast his eyes to her and rose to his feet as she did the same. She reached out to touch him, to which he backed away with a frightened expression. Pride knew she would blow his cover, Al suprisingly came to his aid. He stood in between them and said to his wife, "Noa, I know you mean well, but brother has been through a lot. If you can't tell he was never one to like the idea of people knowing everything about him. We should give him some time, he has been through enough."

Pride closed his eyes and characteristically looked away to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. Everyone looked to some rustling outside and Hues was the first out, followed by Al, Ed, and Jason. The women held their children close and shrank back to protect them.

Outside soldiers were gathered having easily taken Hues to the ground, but Al fought some of them before three tackled him and held him down. Pride submitted shielding Jason behind his back. The soldiers tied their hands together and tied Jason's hands together and then to a rope they laced around Prides' waist. Then they called into the cave for the women to come out, they knew they were there. They merily tied ropes around their waists due to the children they held in their arms. The ropes were held by two different soldiers. Then they pulled Al and Hues to their feet and they were led down the mountain path and to an encampment where two hundred or so soldiers waited. They were then led in silence to a large truck and hauled inside the ropes on the males replaced by metal cuffs and chains, they even had a set for Jason's small wrists.

Before they knew what was going on they were driving down the dirt roads. The soldiers stayed completely professional, not speaking nless necissary when the children cried of they started trying to communicate with one another. Pride held Jason close, protectively, though he felt no affection, he couldn't let anyone know he wasn't Edward until they arrived.

Ry waited patiently outside her prison a smile curling her lips upon seeing her new guests arrive. She smiled even broader upon seeing a replica of one of her most prized prisoners walking amongst the group with Jason clutching to his side to the best of his abilities. Al, Pride, and Jason gave her disgusted looks. Her humor that Pride was playing the part well making he chuckle.

She looked at one of the soldiers accompanying them and nodded to Pride. He nodded his head submissively and then prying Jason from Pride's side and shoving him towards Al he removed the cuffs.

Pride stepped towards Ry and once he was close enough that the others couldn't see his face he smiled, to which she returned. He walked next to her and then he changed back to his usual attire. The groups faces went from shocked to enraged, especially Al's. Noa was not to shocked or angry having suspected as much.

Ry cleared her throat and then she addressed them all, "Well, now that you are finally here. Welcome to my prison. You will all be guests here, I don't have any need to cause harm to you. But I will warn you now that I have the one you are looking for as a prisoner here. I expect all of you to be cautious of your actions and your words, though I will not bring harm to you, I will gladly take it out on Edward Elric."

Al glared at her, but it lasted only a second because he knew that she found pleasure in hurting his brother. Hues stated what he knew Al had already concluded, "I take it that you brought us here as a leash for Edward? Which can only mean he is quite stubborn and troublesome."

Ry smiled with a nod, "Exactly, I don't want him to go on another killing spree. Not to mention, burying and replacing that many soldiers is costly. If you will please follow me and Pride, we will take you to where you will be staying while you are here."

They followed her their minds trying to sink in what she said. The soldiers were sure to make them follow without a fight, not that a threat on Edward would allow them to fight back to begin with. They weren't sure if she would kill him anymore than they were sure of his welfare.

Ry led the way to the sixth floor, then after passing a hallway with doors on both sides she stopped at the tenth door to their left. She opened the door and ushered them all inside. There were four beds inside and no windows. On the left side of the room there was a visible bathroom with a shower, toliet and small sink. There, Ry had flipped on the light as she and Pride followed the group inside. She ordered her soldiers to remove the cuffs and bindings and then dismissed them. Noa took Jason's hand and led him over to the bed on the right, farthest from them. Gracia followed suit and left Al and Hues to discuss things with Ry and Pride outside the room, to which Ry had requested.

Al and Hues stood just outside the door, closing it to shield Jason's ears from what was being said. Ry a few feet in front of them while Pride moved to lean against the wall behind and a little to her right. Ry smiled at them and then allowed them to start the conversation.

Hues spoke first, "What are our options Ms. Ry?"

She smiled, "Well, simply put, you remain here peacefully and no harm will come to you and your family. Edward is not granted your safety, and I will reveal to him that you are here when I feel it is necissary. I wish to keep you under watch to make sure that you stay alive and to test a theory of mine. If you show any resistance then I can assure you I will not hesitate to make Edward pay for it. I will allow you to see him from a distance, but you will not be allowed to meet with him until I feel the time is right. I want you to be assured that he is alive and in my custody. You seeing him will also insure that I will be taken seriously when I say he will pay for anything you do that I find displeasing or disruptive. This floor is reserved for officers and myself. The eating quarters are down the hall, and anything you may need will be provided to you, as long as I deem it necissary. Keep in mind that the only ones I need to remain alive are Alphonse and Jason, so if you become too much of a burden or hassle here I will not hesitate to take the lives I see fit. I am a dangerous person to inherit vengence to, so remain peaceful and don't do anything stupid. I can easily move you all to the prisoner's quarters, the soldiers here don't get to see women much around here. This place is dangerous and if you wish to remain out of danger, the best bet is to stay on this floor and not wander. I will send a officer with bathroom necissities and clean clothes, then you can all get something to eat. I will return to allow two of you to see Edward later tonight. I have much work to do, so welcome to your new home."

Al tried to remain calm, but his anger got the best of him and he made a fist and said through gritted teeth; "What have you done to him? Why the hell did you have us brought here? You psychopathic, back stabbing, twisted, sadistic bitch!"

Hues was taken back by the lack of control Al had, and Ry smiled with a chuckle, "Now Al, is that anyway to talk to your sister in law with your three year old nephew behind that door?"

Al took a step forward in rage, but before he could put his foot back on the ground, Pride was there. Pride had pinned Al with his forearm at his throat and Al off the ground before he could stop him. Ry laughed again and then said cooly, "That is exactly what I shall not tolerate here Alphonse. You are proving to be as dense as your brother. I will be sure to thank him for you, for your outburst, your choice of words, and your lack of control. I think he will be very grateful to you Alphonse."

Al's eyes closed and guilt and fear were obvious on his face, Pride released him and he slumped against the wall with his head hung. Ry smiled and looked to Hues, "I shall see you all later tonight, be sure to make a wise decision on who you will send to see Edward tonight, remember only two tonight."

Comment and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

**_Purpose and reason, are they really all I live for, without them does my existense mean anything . . . ._**

**Chapter 11**

It was after nightfall when Ry and Pride came to their door again. Hues had taken it upon himself to open the door and courteously invited them into the room. Alphonse grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and held him against him to keep him from running to Ry and Pride in anger.

Ry smiled at him and said sweetly, ''Hello Jason, how has my little man been . . . ''

He cut her off mumbling something since Al had quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Hues looked to her, ''Ms. Ry, we have decided that myself and Alphonse accompany you and this young man to see Edward tonight, is that alright?"

She nodded, "Of course, I shall leave Pride here to ensure that I will return both of you back to this room."

Hues nodded and didn't voice that he didn't trust the humunculi who looked a lot like Ed without the transformation. Al removed his hand from Jason's mouth and knelt down turning him around to face him. Jason glanced over his shoulder at his mother and that 'thing' before looking at Al. Al smiled, "Be nice and behave yourself, okay Jason?"

Jason sighed and then nodded, "Okay, I promise, but I don't want 'him' anywhere near me."

Ry nodded with a smile and then opened the door, "Gentelmen?" She waited for them to walk out of the room giving reassuring glances to their wives. They waited in the hallway and Ry stepped out of the room before leaving she turned and said directly to Pride, "Just stand gaurd, I don't want one hair on my son's head out of place. Keep your blood lust in check as well, or I may have to reprimand you to remind you of your place."

Pride nodded and took a place against the wall leaned back on it with his arms crossed over his chest then mumbled, "Yes master."

Satisfied with that she closed the door, meaning not to lock it. She then led the two in silence down to the fifth floor. She stopped at a door right next to Ed's cell, but quickly ushered them into the awaiting room before they could look into the small window in the door. She closed the door to the small room where a large, tinted window was. She walked over to the far right of the window and looked at them her hand on a switch, "Now remember, no disrupting or doing something that may result in harsher penalties for him. He is a my prisoner, but do ready yourself for the shock. Try to keep yourself in check Alphonse, the most recent wounds are for your outburst earlier."

She flipped the switch and Al and Hues both had to stiffle gasps and the rage threatening to boil over. Hues quickly took everything in the cell in before looking closely at Ed. Al was in shock and unable to say much about the state of his brother.

Ed felt a warmth, like a missing piece of his soul flow through him. He knew this feeling well, it was the feeling of Al, the same as it had been when he had seen him in his body for the first time after two years of thinking the worst. He opened his closed eyes and made fists in his hands to help him get the blood flowing and help him drift back to conciousness. He felt pain in every part of his body not really able to tell where anywhere hurt the most. His clouded eyes brightened from the familiar feeling and from his hanging position he looked up and felt his eyes meet Al's through the window he had noticed once the light had turned on during his torture session, since he wasn't really alert about much of anything when he had first woken up.

Al flinched when he saw Ed's eyes meet his own, 'how could he,' then he remembered that Ed was usually good with sixth senses. He had felt that familiar feeling pass through him as well, the same as it was when they met in person after two agonizing years of not knowing for certain that the other was alive and okay. But the dimness of his eyes, the pain, the small taste of fear, his bright, golden eyes were shaded, caressed with a brown tint that reminded Al of the day when Ed had been killed by Envy.

The anger was starting to form again, he looked at Ry and then quickly to his brother again. He could feel their eyes in one another's and it made Al want to break down, he had never seen Ed so weakened, though not yet broken. They had to get him out of here, but the safety of his wife and daughter crossed his mind and the idea of breaking out of here vanished.

Hues had steeled himself for the sight, but it still stabbed and churned at his heart strings. What did that kid, the one to never judge anyone because of the way they looked or what other people said about them, why did he deserve to recieve such treatment? He had been a soldier, he knew what the look was, he knew upon seeing his eyes and the way he clenched his fist before waking up and looking to them. He knew what it all meant and it ate away at him. He knew that he would have to tell Al, Noa, and Gracia once the children were asleep that night. He also knew that Jason, the energetic, overly mature, intellictual three year old would eavesdrope. But he had to tell them, so that they would know of the distress, so that they would know what to do to help him recover from what his vile, evil, twisted, devious, bitch of a wife was doing to him. Calling her a wife in his thoughts churned his stomach, Gracia loved him, Ry had pretended to and had played Ed's heart like a harp and then she was slowly breaking the strings and chopping at the harp. She was also chipping away at his soul, everything that made Ed . . . well, Ed.

Ry flipped the switch deciding that they had seen enough and then silently led them back to their room. Upon opening the door she ordered Pride out and said goodnight to them leaving them to their thoughts.

She also wanted to think about things as well, she had seen the light momentarily return to Ed's eyes almost as if he knew it was Al. It plaqued her truthfully, that was not part of the plan, she wanted to convince him that Al and everyone else he loved were dead, make it that much harder for them to bring him back. There are all kinds of ways to die after all and she wanted his death to be one of the heart and soul. She was going to leave a wound so deep in him that it would never truly heal, she had to step things up, stop going at her slow pace. She also needed to stop Al from seeing him, which might prove to be problematic, but she would make him a prisoner as well if she had to. She couldn't let Ed have that hope, she wanted it to dissapate and not touch the light of day for a long time. She smiled thinking of a plan, something she could do to convince him Al and his family were dead, and a new plan on how to break him . . .

Don't forget, comment, please! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**_Everyday, every trial, every obstacle, they make you stronger if you live through them . . . But everyone comes across something that discourages them, the one thing that may break them . . ._**

**_By the way-I am aware of the non existence of elevators at this point in time-but I do not care_**

_Six months later . . ._

**Chapter 12**

Al was sick with worry, Ry had stopped them from seeing Ed since the first time she allowed him to. There was no one else allowed to see him and they had all become accustomed to the room they were living in. They were allowed on the grounds outside for two hours once a week, but it was never enough. The overwhelming feeling of being held captive in the same building where his brother was and powerless to escape was driving him nearly insane.

Ry only sent subordinates to give them meals three times a day and never came herself. That and the sightings of Pride angered him to no end. He was coming to understand why Ed acted so rashly around others, especially when he was protecting those he cared for. He had the overwhelming desire to destroy this place and kill everyone in his path that kept him from getting to his brother. But his rational mind wouldn't allow him to, the obvious inability to do anything good was the only thing that kept him from relenting his impertinent anger at the situation.

Hues and his family proved to be supportive and Noa also helped ease some of the tension for him as well. Jason and Elysia got along well despite her age. She took a liking to him and they comforted each other in the way that only children could do. Their pressence along with the constant pressence of Noa and Mr. and Mrs. Hues also faultered his desire to ramsack this place and the soldiers within. Al sat upon the bed he and Noa shared staring out the barred window into the sky lost in thought.

Noa's increasing closeless to the Elric brothers made her heart ache at the current situation. She longed to make sure that Ed was alright, but she knew he wasn't. It didn't help that Hues was obviously fuming or the distant look in Al's eyes also displayed his obvious torment. Noa knew that they were hardly suffering compared to Ed, but she longed to know how he was. She and Ed had grown quite close, especially with her ability to see within people's minds. She knew everything about him, she also knew that due to his trust in Ry she knew enough to bring harm to him. She feared for him having seen his true fears, perhaps she feared for him more than Al since Ed was not very open with anyone.

Ry sat at her desk and revelled in the tests results she had sitting before her. It seemed that even after all this time Ed still continued to struggle against her. Though she knew he was close to shattering, he still refused to break, still held onto whatever was left of his pride and who he was. She was now stumped on what to do. He refused to believe her lies of everyone he cared for being dead, refused to submit to her menstrations. He still continued to fight her endlessly in everything. She had allowed the curious scientists and physicians experiment on him, test drugs on him, examine his limbs, his reponses to everything he was put through. But no matter what drugs he was on, there was still such deviance. It urked her how he could be so strong-willed and resistant. She knew that if he allowed him to see those he cared about she would have to start all over again . . . then an idea struck her.

She smiled evilly as the thought formulated into a plan of action to finally break him. She had the ability to easily change her appearance and she could use Pride to change his appearance. She could also use her skills to bring about those he cared for. Yes, this would work, there would be no way he could deny her lies if she presented physical copies of the ones he cared for and laid them out dead in front of him. The other copies would have to sacrifice their lives and of course she would fake her death having Pride act as the soldier to kill them. Ry would make sure to enstill her plan to her comrad and make sure he would not kill her.

Ed no longer was restrained with his arms above his head over a pit of death. He now sat in a clean, bland, white room. It was cold and mostly dark unless the bright light overhead came down upon him when he was questioned. He voice was weak and hardly audible and he knew he was completely out of shape. Sometimes he would have involuntary fits of rage, other times he felt as though his body were on fire, radiating flames from the inside out. He hated the drugs, the experiments, the physical, mental, and emotional abuse he had to endure in Ry's attempts to 'break him' and his strong resolve to live. He often questioned how he could possibly be considered alive, he was malnourished, beaten, pale, weak, and he had no desire to go on living for his own need. The only thought he had throughout all of this was that he had to get to Al and Jason and make sure they were okay and unharmed. Without thoughts of them he was sure he would have shattered long ago.

He cringed when he heard the door open, silently hoping it wasn't Jack or Helen. The bile rose in his throat and his stomach twisted form the mere thought of it. He had to shut his eyes against the light pouring into the room from the opened door. He opened them after a moment when his eyes adjusted to pale light. Before him stood someone about the same build of his brother. After his eyes focused he came to see that the person before him was indeed a spitting image of Al.

Ed felt some of the color return to his skin at the sight, but he couldn't feel the natural warmth his brother's pressence brought in his heart and soul. Ed thought to himself that something was off, 'Maybe it's because of the drugs or not seeing him in so long.'

The soldier Ry had disguised as Alphonse Elric smiled warmly, having been briefed upon the closeness and kindness of the younger sibling. He glanced over his shoulder at the female officer behind him that was disguised as the gypsy wife of the younger brother. She held a gentle smile upon her face as she gracefully moved past him into the room. She then walked over to Ed who impulsively tensed and shrinked away from her.

She locked eyes with his and let out a gasp of fiegned horror and pain at the distant, yet calculating look in his eyes. Truthfully she was in awe of the defiant look in his eyes, the idea that he could think at all and still be so resistant startled her. She had never seen anyone survive so long without loosing their mind, no wonder Lady Ry was so fixated with him. She hated the idea of aiding the woman in breaking such a strong soul, but she was honor bound to serve.

She cautiously reached out her hand, her schooled and transformed voice sounding soothing and caring. Ed's eyes glanced into hers momentarily and she was relieved that he seemed to relax slightly, having deemed her voice trustworthy she lightly placed her hand upon his forearm.

He flinched away from her and she pulled her hand back as though burned fiegning a tortured and startled look in her eyes having kept in her mind of the gypsy's ability. But she was also startled by the ice cold feel of his left arm, the sheer claminess to it and despite the scars he had, he was very pale.

She knelt down before him and said softly, ''Edward, it's me Noa, Al and I are here to get you out of this, but we have to hurry.''

Ed contemplated her words before slowly moving to stand, she lept forward to help him only to have him recoil from her touch. He rose unsteadingly to his feet pushing off the wall to assist him. The soldier posing as Al ran over to try and assist him, but the woman grabbed his forearm with a nod of her head.

Ed still felt as though something were wrong; he couldn't place the unexplainable uneasiness he felt. They looked like them, there voices were the same, they even seemed to move like them and act as they would. He had even locked eyes with Noa, but he still felt as though something were amiss. The idea of escaping arose new fears inside; how would he recover, he recoiled from human contact, he was in no condition to fight, he could hardly stand let alone walk or run. He would be nothing but dead weight. Even though he had a son to think of, he knew Al and Noa were more than qualified to raise him, he didn't think he wanted his son to see him in his current state. But he also knew that if he stayed here he would only get worse and would most likely never recover. But he couldn't burden them with whatever state of mind he would be in after this or the repercussions to Ry's torture and her ideal to break him and then control him for her own sick purposes.

The two watched him patiently as he stood leaned against the wall then slumped down the wall a defeated look in his eyes. Then the knelt beside him and Noa cooed, ''Edward, please get up, we have to get out of here.''

Ed turned his eyes to look at the fake Al, ''You have to save yourselves. It isn't physically possible to get everyone to safety with me as dead weight.'' Though his voice was weak and rhaspy he knew he was heard by the painful looks in both set of eyes. He watched Al stand and then felt himself being yanked to his feet with a painful pull on his arm. A yelp of pain escaped his calloused lips and he felt his arm thrown over his brother's shoulder. Al had still yet to say a word which suddenly made him feel very uneasy.

All thoughts were interupted when the sounds of footsteps came down the hall. Ed watched Al and Noa exchange glances of fear and then Noa quickly ran to the door and tried to close it. Both watched in fear as Noa was knocked to the ground by the collision of a pale, blond haired, blue eyed girl coming into view of the doorway. Behind her stood the bodies of Hues and Gracia carrying a bundle in her arms. Hues entered the room quickly and helped Al with his attempt to hoist Ed into moving.

Ed silently wondered where his son was and why Gracia was here with her daughter in such a dangerous situation. The Hues he knew would never put his wife in danger, but that thought was interupted when the idea rose that they might have been captured as well. All thoughts of where his son could be were disturbed by the sound of bullets. Ed watched as the bodies of Winry and Gracia hit the ground in bloodied heaps. Ed felt his heart constrict, he couldn't loose them, why would they die for him. He looked desperately at Hues and Al, ''Get out of here, save yourselves.''

Ed examined the look of pain and loss in Hues' eyes, it was devastating to see such torture in a dear friend's eyes. His heart clenched when he saw Noa gunned down and the soldiers came into view of the open doorway. Hues and Al stiffened as the guns were pointed to them. Ed felt himself being lowered to the ground and then both Hues and Al stood before him in a desperate attempt to shield Ed from his death.

Ed shook his head violently, he couldn't loose Al, not again. All uneasiness aside he desperately willed his body to move, to do anything to shield Al. He couldn't loose him, not again, he couldn't allow Al to die for him again. He felt everything being drained from him, all his pride, all his will to live as he felt the grief constrict inside him from what was going on. He ignored his own reluctance to Winry's pressence and upon thinking of her his eyes looked at her limp form by the door. She lay their lifeless and he longed to hear her voice, the scent of her death wafted to him and only made his heart constrict even more. She had smelled so sweet in life and all those years of denying himself his true feelings were deeply regretted as his eyes bore into her limp, lifeless form. His eyes moved to the lifeless bodies of Gracia and the obviously dead child beneath her. He felt the pain and loss radiating off Hues at the sight and longed to know what it must have been like to love someone so much but unwilling to know the pain of loosing someone like that.

His eyes caught the sight of Noa, the love of his younger brother, she was like a sister to him. He connected with her well and felt drawn to her as though she were the only one he could trust in this world. She had always known things that Ed was unwilling to share with others that cared for him. She had seen his sins, his fears, what it was like in his mind and she still cared for him and often times he noticed that she often looked to him in admiration. He felt his entire resolve shattering at the sight of those he cared for lying lifeleslly on the ground in their own blood, their deaths the result of them trying to save him when he could do nothing to help of save them.

He could feel it all eating away at him as he slowly came to realize how painful this truly was to loose those he loved and cared for. He let his eyes drift back to his brother, his younger brother who was standing fearlessly in front of him in an effort to protect him from the soldiers who were cautiously making their way inside and had their guns pointed at the two men standing as shields before him.

Ed shifted, the adrenaline he felt with the strong desire to protect his brother did nothing for him due to the shock of those lying dead. They had been killed instantly, but the soldiers seemed reluctant to shoot the two remaining ones. Ed contemplated the situation and could think of nothing that would save anyone of them other than the fact that Ry made it obvious she didn't want him dead, as it was not advantageous to her.

He rose to his feet using the wall to boost him up to a standing position. He leaned against the wall all his strength had left him moments ago but he needed to save Al and Hues, he was driven to do so. As the soldiers moved to surround them he shook his head violently tears rising in his eyes. Ed said as loudly as his weak, rhaspy voice would allow; ''Al, Hues, get out of here now, you can't die for me.''

The soldiers looked at him after he spoke. None of them raised their guns to aim at him seeing no need in his current condition. He felt their eyes boreing into him and cringed to have them looking at him. He hated the feel of eyes upon him, especially in his weakened state and due to . . . He shook his head wanting to remain focused on the desperate situation. He saw Al turn and face him, his eyes showing he was content with this, he finally spoke; ''Brother, you have to live, never let her win.''

Hues faced him as well, though his eyes were full of pain they also held resolve, ''You have to get out of here alive Edward.''

Edward heard the cock of the guns and saw the movement of the soldiers as they all aimed at the two standing in front of him. Time froze as they were both encased in bullets. It seemed to take forever for them to fall, but the glazed emptiness of his brothers' eyes seared into his memory. He felt all emotion escape him except for the loss, the void of endless pain at having failed his brother once again. Ed never felt the constricting objection of his muscles when he dashed forward to cradle his brother in his arms before he fell to the ground. He was oblivious to the blood that had splattered onto his skin and the tattered clothes, streaming down his face and hair.

Ed felt the void encompass him as his heart and soul registered what had happened, his mind too numb to think. He didn't register that he had fallen to his knees under Al's wieght or that tears streamed readily down his blood streaked face. He raised a shaky left hand to his brother's lifeless face and closed his eyes for him unable to look into the empty lifeless eyes. He felt himself hyperventilating and found he was unable to stop it or calm himself. Nothing else mattered anymore, he felt no need to live, no desire to continue on.

Ed was too numb and encompassed by his unrelenting pain at the loss of his brother to notice the form of Winry shift and rise to her feet. Too focussed on his brother's copy, too focussed on his grief to realize the soldiers were moving to remove the bodies. She strode over to him and with a snide smile and knelt before him. He didn't acknowledge her existense as he held the dead copy of his younger brother in his arms desperately.

She resumed her normal look and then reached forward and cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. She felt pure satisfaction at the look in his eyes. His eyes were vacant, the defiance and fire in them finally extinquished after months of work. She couldn't hold the wide smile that spread across her face, she stood releasing his chin and strode out of the room stopping at the doorway, ''Get rid of the bodies and have him brought to my office, its finally time for phase two.''

With that she left while Ed's face turned back to the limp, cold, shape of his brother cradled in his arms limply due to his lack of strength and concentration on what he was doing. Once the other casualties were removed from the room the soldiers cautiously approached the seemingly souless Edward. Two of them reached for the soldier turned Al in Edwards arms. He didn't react to thier closeness until one of them grasped the arm of the soldier in an attempt to pull him away.

Ed's eyes snapped up his eyes alight with a wild fury. Though they were very dim compared to their usual fierceness the wild look in his eyes were still unnerving and frightening. They had to have two more soldiers restrain Edward from moving to even take the soldier from him. Then once they relieved him from the young man and was out of sight he fell limp having to be supported by the soldiers. Due to their orders they carried the empty young man to the elevator and up to the sixth floor. Luckily for them it was an elevator that led directly to Lady Ry's office. Once they arrived and carried Ed with them out of the elevator and into the office. They were directed to seat him in a chair in front of her desk. They both glanced at the humunculi as they walked out of the office door once being dismissed.

Ry still continued to smile as she looked at the pale, malnourished, broken, beaten and close to dying man she had married to get close to. She was jumping with satisfaction inside at having broken someone she knew was infamous and admired by so many in his world and this one. She glanced at Pride and said with a stoic, calm, yet commanding voice; ''Go and make sure our guests do not leave their living quarters while he is in this office.''

Pride nodded in acknowledgement and swiftly left to carry out her orders. Once the door was closed she casually walked over to it and locked it then turned to face Edward. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She took several minutes to admire the bruises, on his chest, left cheek, and flesh limbs. Then her eyes roamed over his now ghastly pale skin and took in the many added scars. She lightly traced every scar from a blade and every brown line from burns. She then traced the scars around the port to his artificial limbs. The automail had been so beautiful, but she was grateful that he had the prosthetic limbs now having outgrown the automail. He would have been much deadlier with a constant reminder of the other world and the true love of his life.

She leaned forward resting her elbows on his knees and her chin in her hands. She stared intently into the empty eyes, golden eyes that were now grayish and clouded with grief and a void of pain. Her eyes glinted in obvious supierority at the dead look in his eyes. After nearly ten months of her trying to break him she cursed herself for not utilizing her plan that had finally accomplished it sooner. Having him see and believe that his family and friends on this side of the 'gate' were dead had finally shattered everything within him. She leaned back and stood then returned to her desk and took out his file. She had administered doctors to make sure he would live through her torture and their tests and experiments.

After thumbing through the material she picked up her phone and called to the lower levels of the base where the labs were. When someone answered the phone she said with her authoritive voice, ''This is Lady Ry, I want doctors to report to my office immediately. We need to get their favorite patient healthy and fit again. Tell them to bring their counter medicine for their experimentation as well.'' After a 'yes ma'am' Ry hung up the phone and then made a phone call to a private line where a man she had come to think of as her sensei answered the phone with a cheerful. ''Hello Ry, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?''

Ry smiled, ''I need you to help me with an experiment, can you come to the sixth floor of my base?''

The voice on the other line answered with enthusiasm, ''Of course my dear girl, I will be there tomorrow afternoon. Do tell me how your subject is coming along.''

Ry smiled warmly, ''My subject, well we had a breakthrough, I finally accomplished the first task. Do hurry on your way, wish to move onto phase two as quickly as possible.''

The man said with glee in his voice, happy at her progress, ''Of course my dear. I will bring the needed materials, but do make sure you have him back at physical health again. We can't have all your hard work going to waste by him dying during our experiment.''

Ry nodded, ''Of course, but I may need your help with that, which is why I am pushing for you to arrive as soon as possible.''

''Alright then Miss Ry, I will be there in haste. I shall see you then, take care to do as much as you can until I arrive.''

She nodded once more, ''Thank you, see you tomorrow.'' Then after he replied with a goodbye she hung up the phone and after only twenty minutes there was a knock upon her office door. She stood and strode over to the door unlocking it to allow the doctors and nurses that accompanied them inside the room. Two doctors and three nurses, all of which she had seen on many accastions; the two male doctors were in their early thirties and both were authentic germans, in the sense of what the Fueror regarded as authentic germans. Both of them had pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. One stood a little shorter than the other but was more heavy set while the other was tall and skinny. The nurses were all female and wore the standard white dresses of military nurses. The doctors wore khaki pants with white polos and the white over coats. Two of the nurses were tall with blond hair and blue eyes, one plumb and the other skinny and had a nerdy appearance to her. The other nurse had silky black hair and tanned skin, her hair was green and Ry had picked up on her italian accent immediately. But she was the kinder nurse between the three and was disturbed by the treatment of Edward. She was very gentle with him and never showed any aggression towards any of her patients. The only reason she worked for Ry was because she was captured by her troops when they did a sweep of the surrounding city.

Ry nodded to them in greeting purposely blocking their view of their patient. Ry smiled kindly not fooling the independent, strong hearted nurse at all. Ry addressed the doctors before her noticing the two brown bags they held in their hands and the black leather bag the italian nurse held at her side; ''I need you to begin helping him recover physically. He is going to need a lot of attention and work. But since I want this done right,'' she looked at the italian nurse, ''I want you to be in charge of him. He is your patient and if he dies or gets worse you will pay for your neglectance.''

The italian woman nodded with a stern defiant look in her eyes, a look that made it look as though she wished to comment but upon a glare from Ry she kept her silence. Ry looked to the doctors again, ''No more experiments or testing drugs, I need him to get well and I require you counter the drugs you have given him. I don't need him to recover mentally or emotionally yet, but I need him at full physical strength a.s.a.p. is that understood?''

They all nodded in affirmation and then she stepped aside to allow them to see the patient. The italian nurse cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle her horrified gasp as he came into view. She walked briskly to his side and knelt in front of him. Once her shock had died some she quickly examined him and noted that he had cuts on his chest and flesh leg that needed to be dressed. But before she could fully clean and dress his cuts and burns he would need to be bathed. The skinny doctor addressed the nurse, ''Isabella, I need you to take notes of his injuries while I check his blood pressure, breathing, and temperature.''

Isabella nodded and said her voice steady due to her experience as a war nurse and heavy with her italian accent; ''Yes Dr. Ventiera'  
She reached into her bag and knelt upon the ground as she took out her pen and notebook. She wrote inside it following her pages of notes on his condition; Discoloration, malnourishment, unsanitized cuts, burns, and obvious signs of abuse. In dire need of more human living station, bathing required before dressing his wounds.

She looked at the doctor as he said to her; ''Temperature 101.2, blood pressure 120/89, signs of previous hyperventalating. His breathing is still uneven, but his lungs are strong. Despite the fever his skin is freezing to the touch.''

She wrote down every word he said and then both doctors exchanged glances. The heavy set doctor looked to Ry and said a fearful tone in his voice; ''To fully recover he will need to be brought back into a closer state of conciousness. We will have to observe him twenty four hours a day in order to ensure he will recover.''

Ry glared at him dangerously and then relaxed her expression, ''That will be the job of his nurse. I want him fully recovered no matter how you have to do so. Now since he is unable to walk take him down to the medical ward and have him put into impatient care. Nothing is to be done to him that does not help in his recovery. Pass the order to not experiment or drug him with anything more than what is necessary. All drugs he is given will be reported to me and must be approved by Isabella. As she seems to be the only one of the medical staff that cares for her patients I trust she will be able to bring him back to life, so to speak.''

Isabella stood after joting down what was said by everyone and then moved back to Edward's side. She knelt down next to him and gently touched his hand, she expected him to flinch away from her and look at her, but he didn't react at all. It made her heart twist in pain at the vacant look in his eyes. The two doctors nodded to Ry as she led them to her private elevator. With the help of the plump nurse she managed to lift Ed to his feet and carry him onto the elevator, the other nurse following them. They rode it down to the basement and stepped out onto the clean, white, tile floors and the white walls. The sterile smell of alcohol and cleaning chemicals was not noticed by those who worked her anymore. They had one section of this underground hospital at the far left side of the vecinity where all the staff had their own living quarters. Ry provided clothes, comfortable rooms, meals, and soem pleasantries for those who were not prisoners in her cells and prisons.

Once they reached their floor Isabella and the other nurse helped Ed into one of the wheelchairs. Then the other nurse left her to her patient and the doctors led the way to the long term, impatient section of the hospital. Most of the time Isabella was an O.R. nurse and tended to those the doctors experimented on. Ed had been one of those patients more than once in the past six months and Isabella was close and drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She couldn't place why she was drawn to him, maybe it was his defiance after having been subjected to so much for so long, maybe it was his inner strength, it might have been his unyeilding soul. After the doctors explained to her what medicine they had read from his medical file he could have they told her of the antidotes to their experimentation drugs. After she checked him into the impatient suite she was led by the chief nurse to a room across from the nurse station. With the help of another nurse she managed to move him to the small bathroom and deciding that it would be best to leave him clothed she began to ready his bath while setting him on the toliet with the seat down.

Her mind was racing in frustration at his condition, he was so pale, so thin, so much weaker than he had been only three weeks ago when she saw him last. The vacant look in his eyes angered her even more, Ry had seemed so pleased by it. But it broke her heart to see the fire gone from his eyes, the very life had been snuffed out and she knew that if it remained that way he would never recover. He would seep into a trauma enduced coma due to whatever she did to him. She had heard of his family being held here against their will, unable to see him, talk to him or even hear about his condition. She yearned to meet the ones that knew such a person, someone so devoted to his family. They had talked, while he was here recovering from their experiments. She had come to know that he was indeed from a world very different from her own. She also saw that he was devoted entirely to his brother, sister in law and his young son. She was enraged to learn that Ry was his wife and the mother of his child. She couldn't stomach the idea of hurting someone as dear as a husband in the way Ry was doing. How can she be so inhuman to the man who fathered her child, a man as beautiful as this one, as devoted as him, it made her sick.

When she deemed the water warm enough she let out a huff of annoyance at seeing the other nurse had left her to herself. She closed the door and then set her attention to Ed. She grasped his left arm and putting it around her shoulder and holding it with her right hand over her right shoulder snaked her other arm around his waist. He made no movement, he really was dead wieght and she had to fully support him against her as she forced him to stand and walked him to the bath. She eased him into the tub and carefully sat him down in the warm water.

Ed blinked as a hiss escaped his lips to the warm water after so long in the cold. He let it register that he was sitting in clean bath tub full of clean, warm, relaxing water. For a moment he thought he could feel the fist around his heart ease up a bit and after a few more blinks to focus he moved his eyes to the form beside him. A little light returned to his eyes and he whispered, ''Isabella?''

Isabella felt all the wieght on her heart lift as his eyes met hers and her name passed through his lips. She had seen the flicker of life in his eyes when he registered her pressence. She gave a gentle smile, ''Yes, it's me Edward. Let's get you cleaned up okay?''

Ed let out a sigh, he knew it would be a long time before he could think straight again. He allowed the numbness in his mind grow so that all he focussed on were Isabellas' comforting, careful touches as she scrubbed his body clean of the built of grime and dirt of weeks in that cell. He looked at the wall of the bath not wanting to focus on anything that fell from his body as she washed him. After she deemed the majority of him clean she gently motioned to remove the tattered boxers that were now very grayish and faded. After he assisted her to the best his body would allow to remove them he closed his eyes and welcomed the relaxing feel of the warm water. Luckily the numbness of his mind also made the ache and pains in his body numb. He really didn't feel anything or think about anything.

She rinsed all the blood from his body and hair and carefully washed his now, thick, waist length hair. She loved the golden, silk strands once they were thoroughly washed. She untangled his hair gently with her fingers and then rinsed his hair and body of the soap and softly said, ''Edward, let's get you dried and into a warm bed.''

Ed opened his eyes and complied as she motioned to help him stand and vacate the warm bath. Sitting his unsteady form upon the toliet once again she worked to dry the water from his figure and the carefullly towel dried his hair. Once she dried him from his bath to the best of her abilities she helped him stand and helped him walk out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit room. Once she seated him in a chair next to the bed she walked over to the nightstand next to the bed. She took out a hospital gown and a pair of thin boxers knowing that he was normally shy about being entirely bare to the nurses. She returned to him and helped him into the boxers and gown. Once securing the garments she helped him into the bed and laid him down.

Ed let out a content sigh, the bed a luxury compared to the cold hard ground of the cell. He settled onto the pillow not caring about the shiver that passed through him from the coldness of the room after his bath. He stared blankly at the cieling as Isabella pulled a sheet and blanket over him. She took out a few more blankets and placed them over him as well to ensure that he would be warm in the chill room. She then sat next to him and sitting him up held him against her knowing that he would fall asleep if he knew she was there. She ran fingers soothingly through his hair and soon he rested his head against her shoulder and allowed his eyes to drift closed. She hummed a peaceful tune as she stroked her fingers through his hair and once his breathing evened out and she was satisfied that he was deeply asleep she eased him down on the pillows and covered him snuggly in the warmth of the blankets and sheet. Then she eased herself off the bed and smiled at him with a loving look in her eyes. She brushed the loosed hair from his face and tucked it behind his ears.

Then she silently moved out of the room and looked at the nurses at the nurse station as she stood in the doorway with the door ajar enough to see him. One of the nurses that Isabella knew to be Angie walked over to her. She was a average looking woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her ivory skin looked nearly white with the nurses uniform on. Angie smiled at her dear friend and said softly after peering into the room to see the patient asleep.

Isabella returned the smile thankful that her friend was working tonight; ''He is asleep, but I am certain he will need a sedative later. I need you to fetch his medical file for me.''

Angie nodded, ''Of course, I was already told that the bit . . . Lady Ry had left you in charge of him. I will get them for you and make sure a sedative is available when you need it. Have you eaten tonight?''

Isabella smiled at her concern, ''No, thank you Angie.''

Angie smiled warmly, ''Of course, you know I would do anything for one of the very few nurses here that actually cares about the patients. But don't forget that he's a patient.''

Isabella nodded, ''I know, I have had enough training to think like a nurse first and a friend later. Could I get some extra blankets as well, I have a feeling I will be here all night.''

Angie nodded, ''Of course, but if you need to be relieved for a while let me know. I will take over for you if you need me to.''

Isabella nodded once more, ''Thank you, I will be sure to keep that in mind.''

Angie nodded and then walked away to fetch some blankets and pillows. After she gave them to Isabella she called in some food for her friend as she returned inside the room. Then she fetched the medical files of their patient and after glancing at a few of the entires decided that if she was to help Isabella care for him she might need to truly read them. She quietly made her way inside the room and delivered the files to Isabella who gave a silent thank you.

Before Angie left she looked at the sleeping patient in his bed. His golden hair shined in the dim light of the small lamp. He looked heavenly even though he was pale and malnourished. She could understand why Isabella was so drawn to him, he seemed to pull you in with his beauty alone. She longed to know what he looked like before he was captured by the wicked woman. Isabella and her had often talked about their patients, but Isabella had only spoken of him in manners such as 'I have never seen someone so strong,' or 'I can't believe how defiant he is after all this time.'

Angie glanced at Isabella and noticed the heartbroken look in her eyes, the tense way she sat in the chair beside the bed. She truly felt for her friend and hoped that she didn't grow too attatched to this young man. She silently left the room and once she returned to the nurse station she set aside the sedative Isabella had requested.

Comment please, review, critisim . . . Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

_**Longing to die, yearning for life, dying for love . . .**_

_**Samara**_

**Chapter 13**

Isabella was startled awake, she hadn't remembered falling asleep. Ed thrashed and turned on his bed his face constricted in apparent agony. Muffle cries escaped his lips in his sleep; ''Al, Alphonse please . . . run away . . . you can't die . . . Al . . . no . . . ''

Isabella stood up and swiftly grasped his shoulders and tried to wake him with a shake, ''Edward.'' His thrashing only increased as the cries became louder. Isabella shook him more forcefully and said sternly, ''Edward, wake up.''

He stopped thrashing suddenly and opened his eyes to stare into hers. The look of defeat in his eyes made her eyes glaze with tears she forced herself not to shed. She said with a calm voice, ''Edward, it's okay, it was just a dream.''

Ed averted his gaze from her and shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. She understood the meaning, he didn't believe her, she steadied herself and fought even harder not to cry at the sight of his tears. She had seen him cry on a number of accasions, but it never came with the defeated look in his eyes. She released his shoulders and then cupped his chin and made him look her in the eyes. With a determined look in her eyes she bored into his and said with a steady voice she hardly believed she had; ''Your brother is alive, don't you ever think otherwise.''

He closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head against her hold, she released his chin but continued to gaze into his eyes. His voice was broken, unsteady, rhaspy and weak as he spoke, ''No, I saw him die, in my arms. He was standing . . . I was right there . . . I couldn't save him and he was . . . right there.'' He turned his head away from her gaze and then curled up inwardly like a small, frightened child.

His frality made him look younger than his twenty-four years, according to the files. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she walked out of the room silently. She glanced at the nurses station grateful to see Angie stand up and walked over to her immediately. Isabella closed her eyes, hung her head and let out a deep sigh. If what Edward said was true she was very skeptical of him ever recovering. Why would Ry stoop to such levels, if she had tricked him using her shape shifting alchemy, which she hoped she did and that Al was indeed alive, she didn't know what she would do. There was really no way to convince someone that had seen such acts that it was indeed a ploy to discourage him, to break him. That vile, loathsome, evil, sadistic, twisted, damn bitch.

Angie's concerned voice made her open her eyes and look up at her; ''Isabella are you alright?''

Isabella nodded and forced a slight smile, ''I will be as soon as I figure out how to help him. I think I am going to need that sedative though, he woke up, had a nightmare.''

Angie nodded and swiftly moved to get the sedative and then grabbed a clean, unopened needle from the desk drawer next to her station. She walked into the room and helped Isabella give Edward the sedative which forced him to sleep after only a few minutes.

Once he was asleep Angie smiled at her friend as she resumed to her seat next to the bed, ''Isabella?''

Isabella smiled, ''Angie, I know it's bad to get attatched to the patients, but I can't help it. It might come in handy with his recovery, having someone he knows and trusts around him. Ry will never let his family and friends see him, it would bring back all the inner strength after all.''

Angie nodded knowing her friend was right, but she trully wished to learn more about him herself. She glanced at her watch and smiled upon noticing that she would be getting off in twenty minutes. Isabella and Edward had slept undisturbed for at least nine hours. Unfortunately the underground, make shift hospital allowed no sunlight, not that any of the room had windows anyway.

Angie nodded to her friend, ''I am getting off in twenty minutes, I want to talk to you about your patient. I can't very well do you any good if I am not aware of his condition.''

Isabella smiled in gratitude at her friend, ''Thank you Angie, I don't know what I would do without you.''

Angie smiled smugly, ''You would surely go insane love. I will be back in twenty minutes. I have to do my rounds before I clock out. Did you even talk with your head nurse in the O.R.?''

Isabella shook her head while covering her yawn, ''No, not that he'd notice anyway. No one in the O.R. gives a rats ass about anything there.''

Angie smiled, ''Okay, just wondering, see you in a few minutes then.''

Isabella nodded and stretched to wake her still drowsy muscles. She reached down to gather the medical files in her arms again and settled on reviewing everything while she waited to brief her friend on Edwards condition. She took notice of a another folder tucked inside the large folder of Ed's. She pulled it out and read the name on it; Alphonse Joseph Elric. She thumbed through the pages and stopped upon coming to a photo of the brother. He had a likeness to his brother, but his expression and his eyes were much softer, much kinder. Inside the semi-thick folder were the photo's of Noa Elric, Al's wife, their daughter Trinity Katherine Elric, and Edwards son. She had no trouble in knowing who the now four year old boy was in the picture; he had dirty blond hair, was well tanned like Ry, but it was his eyes that caught her. He had his father's eyes, his father's facial structure even at his young age. His golden orbs were intense in the picture, but still innocent and happy. She scanned over all the files and then she flipped to the last page and found a picture of them standing in front of a flower shop. Ed was standing next to Ry who hung to his right arm while he had a two year old Jason on his shoulders with a wide grin on his face as he rested his chin on the top of his father's head. Ed held onto his ankle with his free hand and next to him stood who she identified as Hues from Ed's description of the man. He had his arm around a woman with short, light brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She had a kind look about her as she smiled into the camera. Next to Ry stood Al and Noa, Al had his hand rested on Ry's shoulder and his other arm snaked around Noa's waist. She noticed that in the picture they all looked at ease and happy, but having met Ry and seeing what she was capable of she seethed at her form in the picture. She despised the woman, her blood boiled just thinking about her.

She was ripped awayy from her thoughts as the room was illuminated slight and her friend Angie entered the room. Angie smiled in greeting and carried a tray of assorted food with her setting it down on the nightstand. Then she picked up a chair and moved it over to sit by her friends side.

Isabella knew that Ed would be asleep for a while do to the sedative, which she was grateful for because it would mean that he would heal that much faster, at least physically.

Isabella set aside the inner folder lying it on the rgound beside her chair and opened Ed's file. She looked at her friend and handed her the folder then said calmly, ''He used to be in outstanding physical shape. There are no files on him before the age of sixteen, it seems as though he just appeared in this world around that time. The only records before the age of sixteen state that he used to be part of the military and due to that and his particular field of expertise that portained to his physica state. He was never sick that was documented, and the only complaint listed in his file are those that were created here.''

Isabella watched her friend for a minute as she read the file; ''They have tested nurmerous, deadly drugs on him that may have messed up his mentality and reflexes. I was the nurse that cared for him during those times and I know the side effects because I was present for them, but I do not know the long term effects or if their 'antidotes' will actually restore him to what he was before. His arm and leg were a long acquired casualty and the only thing he said on the subject was that 'he trespassed into God's territory.' I know a lot about him personally just from the conversations we have had, but he still seems pretty introverted.''

Angie read the file and she did see that he was in perfect physical shape before, despite his disability. She flipped through the pages taking in all the information and had to stiffle her gasps at the experiments they put him through. They had taken apart his unique prostethic limbs and altered them, actually upgrading them, but the upgrades had proved to cause him pain and a slowness to his reflexes. There were also signs that his mind had been affected sometimes making his dreams become realistic and confusing the real with the dreams.

Angie took in all the information and was highly doubtful of his recovery the deeper she read. But as she read the defiance that was documented she seemed to be hopeful of his recovery. He had been defiant despite what she read was done to him. Even against the strain his body was put through and the obvious signs of sexual abuse he had endured, he still fought against everyone. It was documented that the only one he allowed to touch him or do anything to him without a fight was Isabella, which didn't suprise her at all.

As she flipped through the file she came across a page of pictures. She took out the page and found that there were two other pages. She gasped at the horror on the pictures. The same young man was pictured with deep wounds and lacerations on his slightly tanner skin. He was unconcious in most of the pictures, but in the pictures where he was concious his eyes still held a fire in them and even though they were dull she could see the glint in his eyes. One picture had him stapped down onto a bed with Ry standing next to him with a sly grin on her face for the weakened, pale, and wounded young man in the picture.

She moved through every horrifying picture, every one making her stomach twist. Then her eyes rested on three pictures, one was this same young man with a similar looking younger man next to him with the elder having his arm over his shoulder. Both boys looked content and happy and the young man in the picture looked nothing like the young man on the bed. His skin was much tanner, his muscle were refined, he looked gorgeous, heavenly so in the picture with long golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked to the other picture and saw the same young man standing with a taller, paler look a like to the brother. He was also taller and aparently german and next to him was a younger Noa. The three had smiles on their faces, and Ed apparently was younger than he was in the other picture. She flipped to the last picture and found that it was obviously tattered and old. It was a small picture that looked like it would fit inside a pocket watch.

She set the folder in her lap and held the picture in her hand; it was a picture of a shorter, younger Ed wearing black pants and a shirt with a silver, metal chain hanging out of his right pocket. He was wearing a long, red over coat. Next to him stood a girl only a couple of inches taller than him with ivory skin. She had bright, blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and was wearing a pink bandana on her head. She had on purple overalls with the top half down and a black tank top. She noticed the obvious muscle in the young woman and the slight blush on Ed's cheeks as the girl had her arm around his shoulder. There was a wrench in her other hand which she had rested on her hip. Their was a similarity to Ry about this girl, except for her complection and the blue of her eyes. Behind them stood an eight foot tall suit of armor that seemed to have a smile in the red of his eyes, he seemed alive and had a kindness about him that radiated through the photo. She turned it over and read the words on the back; Me, Al, and Winry-Ages 15,14, and 15

Angie gathered all the pictures except for the ones of the young man's captivity here and handed them over to Isabella; ''Look at these.''

Isabella took the pictures and froze when she came to the smaller one, she looked on the back and then again at the front. She glanced at Ed who was still curled up in a protective ball on the bed fast asleep. She looked at Angie, ''He was telling the truth, it wasn't halucinations . . . it was all true.''

Angie looked at her confused; ''What is it Isabella, telling the truth about what?''

Isabella shook her head trying to clear it; ''We thought it was dreams. But this picture describes her and him perfectly. The armor, the girl, she looks a lot like Ry, I hope he will recover from this and make it home.''

Angie thought her friend was talking crazy, she remembered the dreams that were mentioned, what he had talked about, but it all seemed surreal and unbelievable. Angie decided that they focus on getting him back on his feet instead of whatever his mental state was, they could work on that once he recovered physically.

Comment, I know I say it nearly every chapter, but I really want to hear what you think, honest. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

**_Even when your dreams seem so far out of reach they are still obtainable if your will is strong enough._**

**_Azumi-chan_**

_Three weeks later_

**Chapter 14**

Al sat in their living quarters with Jason curled up in his lap. The boy was tired and Al could tell he was getting sick with the worry and stress put on his small body. He was a very smart boy and would be more mature due to this whole ordeal growing up. Al ran his fingers through Jason's growing hair in a soothing gesture needing something to do. Trinity was laying only a foot from him

He felt a shift on the bed and looked to see Noa sitting with her knees tucked under her right behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage them trying to work out at least some of the tension. Hues and Gracia were sitting on their bed cuddled up on the bed together. Gracia had her sleeping daughter in her arms and rested her head on Hues' shoulder. Hues had an arm wrapped around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head staring at the wall in a daze.

Al couldn't believe what was going on, he didn't know Ed's condition and he didn't know if he was alive. He wouldn't believe Ed was dead, no matter what he kept the strong will in his heart that his brother was alive. Ry hadn't said anything to him and he felt malice and hatred boiling over for her. He wished he knew how Ed was doing, wished there was a way for them to get out of here. He knew that idea was just a wish, they were trapped and he came to terms with that, but he still wished.

There was a knock at their door making all of them jump out of their daze. The door was unlocked and carefully handing his sleeping nephew over to Noa Al stood up. Then Hues easied himself away from Gracia and did the same. The two stood close to the front door awaiting whoever entered the room.

Ry and Pride walked into the room making Al's eyes darken in rage. Al sneered at Ry and glanced at Hues then looked back at her refusing to look at Pride.

Ry smiled sweetly to him which made him seeth even more in repressed hate, malice, and rage. She studied everyone before looking directly at Al with a wry smile; ''Your brother is currently in our medical ward, he has a very caring nurse helping him recover. I assure you Alphonse, I will not allow him to die. But I assure you that I am not finished with him as of yet.''

Al balled his fists and ground his teeth but didn't trust himself to speak. Luckily Hues did so with a calm voice and a smile; he was so much like the Hues they had known in their world, calculating and remaining calm and clear minded in all situations. Hues glanced at Al before looking back at Ry, ''Thank you for telling us. Is there any chance that we could see him, even from afar. It isn't that we think you're lying Lady Ry, we just need to see him to ease our worry.''

Ry sighed and gave a slight nod but she looked at Pride as she spoke; ''Alert his nurse that I will be bringing visitors to see him shortly. But that he needs to be restrained and unable to see those who come and see him. I don't wish to risk him struggling and hurting himself or the doctors and nurses.''

Pride gave a curt nod and headed out of the room to carry out his orders. Ry then looked back at Hues, ''This time I want only Noa and Jason to go see him. Everyone else will remain here, no arguments or questions or no one will be able to see him.''

Al flushed in anger but remained silent, he was really tetering on the egde about controlling his anger. Now he could understand why Ed lashed out all the time, he was going mad with holding all this anger in. Ry looked from Al to Hues, she was seriously debating releasing them to be captured by the Nazi's. They were causing nothing but trouble and she could see the hate and anger in Al's eyes. Knowing that he was the better fighter and dangerous in rage, she didn't want to have to kill him if he snapped. She had no qualms with Al, Noa, or their daughter. She didn't mind the Hues so much, even though Hues was smart and unnerved her with his constant calmness.

She looked at Hues and smiled, ''Well, if you are going to have Noa and Jason see him then we better get going. I have a busy schedule.''

Hues smiled, ''Of course Lady Ry, time is of the essense for you.''

Ry smiled a wicked smile and waited while Noa awakened Jason and set him down in front of her off the bed. Al turned away and walked over to her. She brushed his loose hair behind his ears and after a brief kiss knelt down in front of Jason, ''Jason honey, we are going to go and see your dad now.''

Jason rubbed at his eyes and blinked at her mumbling, ''We can go see daddy now?''

Noa smiled and nodded then stood and took his small hand in her own. Jason gripped her hand and motioned for her to carry him. She reached down and scopped him up in her arms resting him on her left hip and then wrapped her arm securely around his small waist to support him. She walked past Al with a reassuring brush of her hand on his shoulder and then she headed to join Ry.

Al sat upon the bed and gazed at her back as he watched his daughter out of the corner of his eye. Hues stood still as Noa was led out of the room behind Ry carrying Jason. Ry stopped just outside and closed then locked the door before continuing down the hall.

Hues turned and joined his wife who was looking at him with a warm smile. Hues smiled and gratefully returned to sit on the bed with her relishing in her embrace and the peace of mind she could always give him.

Ry led Noa down the hall to her office deciding it would be best to take her to see Ed by her private elevator. Once they were inside the office Ry closed the door and led Noa to the elevator looking at Pride who gave an affirmative nod. Ry smiled and nodded then said to him, ''Stay here and keep up the fort for me, I won't try to be too long.''

Pride nodded, ''Of course Lady Ry.''

Ry smiled again and then led Noa and Jason into the elevator, once they were in and headed to the basement she looked at Jason. She smiled to him and he only burrowed his head into the crook of Noa's neck. Ry sighed, ''Jason, will you please look at your mother for a moment?''

Noa reached up and brushed his shoulder length hair from his face and whispered in his ear; ''Don't worry I won't let her hurt you.''

Jason looked up into her eyes for conformation and reluctantly turned his head to look at Ry. She smiled warmly at him, ''How are you doing Jason?''

Jason glared at her, ''I want you to let daddy go. I want to go home.''

Ry continued to smile, ''I know little guy, but mommy needs to make daddy pay for . . . ''

Jason cut her off angrily, ''Daddy didn't do anything wrong, you are wrong mommy. You are a bad mommy and a bad person.''

Ry couldn't help the darkening in her eyes, she looked away from her son angrily. She didn't expect her three year old son to understand her reasoning, but she was determined to get her point across to him later. She didn't like the idea of her own son hating her, she wanted him to hate his father as much as she did.

They elevator stopped and Ry stepped out Noa following her silently. She knew that she was being very risky by letting Noa see Ed, but right now she didn't care. She was planning on releasing them and having them moved far from here after this visit, which was why she was allowing it at all. She had to move her base anyway because of the approaching and growing German military.

She sighed as she led the way towards Edwards' room. According to the report from Isabella he was recovering fast, physically. But he still refused to speak and his eyes were still as dead as before, that news had brought a smile to her face. She stopped just outside his appointed room, which had been moved to the far left of the nurse station two weeks ago. She lightly knocked on the door and Isabella's friend Angie opened it and stepped out with a warm, kind smile that eased some of the tension in both Noa and Jason. Ry was used to her smile and often found it quite annoying.

Angie bowed her head at Ry, ''Lady Ry, how good to see you today.''

Ry huffed in annoyance and Noa immediately noticed the bold faced lie despite Angie's attempt to be sincere about caring anything about Ry. That made Noa smile, it didn't seem this woman liked Ry and that immediately made Noa like her.

Angie smiled to Noa and Jason and bowed her head in greeting, ''Hello there, who might you two be?''

Ry spoke up before Noa could reply, ''This is Edwards' sister in law and my son Jason. Is he ready to have guests, my orders were followed?''

Angie's eyes flashed in anger but it was soon gone as she looked at Ry, ''Of course Lady Ry,'' she stepped back and opened the door to allow them in, ''This way.''

Ry cast a glare at Isabella who was standing next to Ed's bed while he was propped up in a sitting position. His eyes were blind folded and their were leather straps restraining him to the bed. Ry smiled inwardly then nodded to Noa holding Jason, ''There you have it, I am going to wait outside so that you can visit for a while.'' A smirk crossed her features when she noticed Ed flinch sharply at the sound of her voice. She quickly schooled her features before those in the room could see the smirk. Ry looked pointedly at both nurses then at Isabella, ''Do not remove his restraints or the blindfold. I will ensure sever consequences if you do and I will indefinetly know if you have.''

Isabella and Angie both replied with a satisfactory, ''Yes ma'am Lady Ry,'' and then Ry left the room closing the door behind her. Jason looked at his father with fear in his eyes at his condition. Noa set him down and he immediately moved to the side of his bed and took Ed's hand into his two small ones. Noa' felt her heart constrict at the sight before her; he was nowhere near as tan or muscular as he had been the last time she had seen him. His skin was ivory instead of the natural light tan he had, his expression was blank, but he had flinched at the touch of his son. He had so many new scars and he looked frail and breakable. Noa turned to the itailian nurse who only gave her a sad smile and a slight shake of her head.

Noa closed her eyes against the greif that threatened to envelope her heart, from the looks of it Ry had won. After all this time of struggling she had finally been able to break him. Noa walked over to Isabella and smiled, ''Thank you so much, my name is Noa, I am his sister in law.''

Isabella smiled and both of them were startled to see Ed shift as though he was trying to get to the blindfold. Isabella closed her eyes against it, she did not want Ry to start experimenting on him, not after the progress he was making physically. In the past three weeks they had finally neutralized his blood of all the drugs in his system and he was capable of moving about mostly on his own. If it wasn't for the daze he was in due to whatever Ry had done to him he would most likely be making a full recovery. If she could only convince Ry to allow him to do so, but that was doubtful. Noa touched her shoulder lightly in a reassuring gesture.

Noa gave Isabella a warm smile after seeing the sincere and genuine devotion and care she had for Ed. She saw that this woman truly cared for him and had often tried to allow Ry to let him see anyone he knew, especially his family and had paid repeatedly for her defiance against Ry's wishes. She was horrified to see what Isabella had to endure in her heart at watching helplessly as doctors experimented on Ed and caused him great deals of agony. Noa released her shoulder and said with all her heart, ''Thank you so very much Isabella.''

Isabella smiled warmly at this woman before her, she could tell that she was a gypsy and that warm smile and heart felt thank you made her skeptical of whether this woman truly knew what all she had done for Ed.

Noa faced Angie who was watching Jason with a warm smile and brushed her hand on her shoulder then said warmly to the woman, ''Thank you as well Angie.''

Angie was startled that this woman knew her name, but nodded with a warm smile at her, ''Your welcome, I just hope he will be okay soon.''

Noa knelt down and touched Jason's shoulder, ''Jason, these two nurses have been doing all they can to make sure your daddy will get better soon.''

Jason looked at her his heartbreak obvious in his eyes, ''Is daddy really sick Noa? This is all mommy's fault, why is she doing this to daddy?''

Noa embraced the boy and told him as she held him close, ''Daddy is sick, but he will get better.''

Noa looked up when she noticed Ed move out of the corner of her eyes. He mouthed something inaudible and she stood and let go of Jason then moved close to him to see if he would speak. Jason looked at him and asked curiously, ''Daddy?''

Ed flinched and mouthed the word Jason but no sound escaped his lips. He started to fight against his binds and Noa gently placed her hand over his automatically trying to sooth her dear friend. She had to close her eyes at the pain of the vision. A blur of Ed struggling against two people as they sexually assaulted him, doctors sticking him with needles and probbing at him, blood, agonizing cries, screams, tears and a scene of them all being killed in front of him swam in her mind making her heart clinch in agony and her breath hitch and catch in her throat. She didn't dare pull away as she also saw these two women helping to feed and care for him in a much weaker state than the one he was played out in her mind. She cupped a hand to her mouth when the image of his blank face and dead eyes came to view in her mind.

She allowed all of it to play out in her mind, his memories, his experiences, all his pain filling her before she pulled away feeling nauseous, weak, sickened, and angered beyond anything she felt before consumed her. She wanted nothing more than to go outside and beat Ry to death at the moment.

Isabella watched the woman with great interest, she was very pale and looked as though she were contemplating on being sick and running outside to kill the woman responsible for Ed's pain. Jason grabbed her hand and the color somewhat returned to her face. She opened her eyes and removed her hand from her mouth then knelt down before him.

Jason tried to look into her eyes, but she averted them not wanting him to be subjected to the raw emotion she knew was there now. She gathered Jason into her arms and held him close to her needing him to keep her mind straight. Ry walked into the room suddenly and said with a placid voice, ''Alright, visiting time is over.''

Noa could feel Ed flinch at the sound of that woman's voice and she instinctively brushed her hand across his arm before turning and heading for the door. Isabella and Angie said a warm goodbye and waved as Jason looked at them with a smile and waved goodbye.

Noa walked silently into the room after Pride opened the door to allow her inside. Once she was in the room and Jason ran over to the now awake Elysia and Trinity he closed the door and it was locked with a sound click. Noa waited until she could hear his footsteps fade before she dashed to the bathroom and became sick in the toliet. Al quickly ran to her side and helped her to her feet once she finished. He was reluctant to ask her how Ed was due to the clammyness and paleness of her skin, but he was desperate to know how his brother was.

Noa flushed the toliet and then washed her face before she sat down on the toliet after flipping the lid down. She rested her elbows on her knees and cupped her face in her hands and sobbed. Al's love for her gave him the patience he needed to comfort her. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and soothingly rubbed her back trying to help her calm down.

Hues came into the bathroom after a knowing glance to watch over the children was passed between the two. When he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door Al looked at him with a confused and pained expression. Hues walked over to where Noa was sitting crying and knelt down in front of her, none of them noticed the small bathroom space anymore, not after being here for so long.

Hues let out a deep sigh and said in a soothing, calm voice, ''Noa, please tell us how he is doing.''

Noa sobbed and after five minutes of silence the shaking of her sobs slowed and then stopped and she finally looked up wiping the tears from her face with the palms of her hands. Al moved his hand so that she could sit up and then brushed her hair behind her ear to let her know he was there if she needed him.

She smiled at Al's patience and his soothing gestures, one of the many reasons she loved Al so very much, he was so kind and patient. She met his eyes for a moment and then glanced at Hues. Hues stood and moved to lean against the sink to allow them some space. Al glanced from him to her as he did so and then settled his gaze on her, even though she saw the love in his eyes she knew that he desperately wanted to know what she knew.

Noa took a few calming breaths and stared intently at the wall not wanting to meet Al's eyes. She knew the pain she would see in his eyes as she told them what she saw.

''He is recoverying well physically, and he has two trustworthy and caring nurses caring for him. One of the nurses has been with him since the begining, her name is Isabella, she is an Italian woman held here against her will. Her friend Angie is an English woman also held against her will and she has been helping Isabella take care of Ed for the last three weeks. Isabella is devoted to Ed and has sacrificed a lot for his sake and does all she can to help him recover.''

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to steady herself before she had to tell them the truth of what Ry was doing to Ed. She let her gaze fall to the floor; ''Ry has subjected him to every thinkable torture there is and has allowed experimentation on him. They have tested dangerous drugs and sedatives on him and even went as far as the force a study of the prostethic limbs Hoehenheim made for Ed. He has endured so much pain because of her tolerance to her soldiers mercilessness and the doctors curiousity. Before we arrived they were close to breaking him because Ry had him nearly convinced that we were all dead. There came a moment where he snapped in anger and frustration and he ended up killing a few hundred of her soldiers single handedly in his mad fury. Once we were caught he became even more defiant because Ry made the mistake of allowing you to see him Al. Even though you didn't meet face to face Ed felt your pressence and it made him refuse to believe any of her lies about you being dead.''

Al closed his eyes as he listened to everything she said. He let it all settle in his mind and took it all in while she worked up the courage to continue. She never met his gaze, ''When we saw him just now, I acquired all of this after I grasped his hand to try and calm him. He stirred at hearing Jason's voice and I hope it will be enough to help him through this. She finally succeeded in convincing him we were all dead using her alchemic skills to shape shift others to look as she sees fit. She . . . he was so . . . she disquised soldiers to look like all of us and sacrificed them before him. He believed they were really us, though I could detect hesitation when it came to the copy of you Al. He is shattered and broken, he is mute as well, refusing to speak at all. But he tried to find his voice in Jason's pressence. I could hear every scream, feel all the pain radiating off him as I saw what he went through. His agonizing cries and pain drenched screams are still echoing in my head . . . how . . . how could she subject him to that, how could she be so cold and heartless?'' Al embraced her shaking form and pulled her to the floor with him as she cried almost hysterically.

His need to comfort her and make sure she was alright was the only thing keeping him from going insane with rage. He knew he couldn't understand the level at which Noa had to endure getting this information on his brother's condition, but it still hurt. His brother was always sacrificing himself for others and in the most desperate moments he only thought of those he could save and never of himself. He had always looked up to his brother, but now he felt as though he had lost him, how could Ed possibly recover from what Noa described that vile woman had put him through all this time?

Hues stood up straight and with a sorrowful glance at Al holding Noa he left the bathroom. He closed the door quietly behind him and made his way to his wife. He truly needed her strength more than ever now. He was shaking with sorrow at the pain the brothers and Noa had to endure. He was blind with rage at knowing it was all Ry's fault this was happening at all. He also knew as a soldier that if Ed was ever going to recover they had to escape, stop her, and allow him to be in the pressence of those he loved. But he also saw that because of Ry's desperate attempt to break him it was going to difficult just to convince him that they were alive. The only one according to Noa that Ed believed to be alive was his son Jason. Hues held his wife close as they sat on the bed hand in hand and watched the children play. As he moved his gaze to stare at the wall a plan of action came to mind and he allowed a smirk to pass over his expression, a smirk his wife worried over as she saw the determined glint in her husband's eyes.

Thanks for reading, please comment!


	16. Chapter 15

**_Within each heart burns a fire of love and devotion to those around you and it is with that fire that they are capable of fighting against those who cast aside such love . . ._**

**_Inspired by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_**

**_Christina Marianna McBeth_**

_Three days later . . ._

**Chapter 15**

Al, Noa, Hues, and Gracia stood outside their prison of closely eight solid months clinging to those they cared for. Al held Trinity in his arms while Noa held Jason at her hip his small hands clutching her dress. Gracia held her daughter to her chest with one arm while her free hand clutched Hues' for strength. Ry had ordered that they be removed from the premisses and taken back to a safe house in Germany.

Al had nearly been shot in his rage at her decision to seperate them from where his brother was. He knew the only means of control he had were coming from his desperation to protect Noa, Jason, and Trinity. Ry had made no open threat to harm Ed because of his enraged attack on ten of her soldiers, but he feared for his brother now that he was thinking straight once more.

The military truck that would be transporting them pulled in front of the building where they stood gaurded by a group of six, armed soldiers. Once it came to a hault ten soldiers climbed out of the truck and then they were directed in silence into the vehicle. They all followed the instructions without any restraint in concern for their family and friends.

Isabella was appalled by Ry's news that they would be moving the base elsewhere and that she had set Ed's family free moving them to a safe house back in Germany. It so happened that the base was to be moved to Dublith, Germany into the old base of operations for the Thule Society. Ry had said that they would be leaving a day after her released prisoners had left. In haste she and Angie had readied their docile patient for departure and had packed a medical bag with all the medication he would require. Then the two had taken turns to do the same for all the other patients within the make shift hospital and had packed away all the files of said patients. But Isabella kept her primary patients' files with her at all times not wanting to loose them or the precious pictures inside or allow anyone else to get a hold of them in fear that they would somehow know all that she had come to know.

_Four days later . . ._

Al sat inside the small home Ry had provided to them as a 'safe house.' He was leaned up against the wall in the small unfurnished living room looking into the fire in the fire place. It was already well into the evening and the small home would never feel like a true home until his brother was here with them.

Noa was lying asleep on a pallet on the floor with Jason curled up on her right and Trinity sleeping at her left. Noa was on her side facing Trinity with her hand resting on the growing girl's chest. She was almost as big as her cousin now and could speak full sentences and walk on her own, for the most part. Jason was quickly becoming very mature leaving Al to wonder if his brother's son actually understood everything that was going on around him despite his young age.

Hues was outside smoking a cigarette and keeping watch while Gracia slept with their daughter curled into her mother's warmth. Al let a warm smile cross his face at the peaceful forms on the floor bathing in the warmth of the fire. He cast his gaze back into the flames and couldn't help but think of Ed . . .

The yellowish gold of the fire reminded him so much of his brother's unusual golden eyes, the same eyes as their father. Al knew he looked more like their mother in most ways, but his brother looked so much like their father. Ed short tempered, and though he had grown in height and wisdom, he still acted childish at times. He had first noticed the definite change in his brother upon their first rejoining after Ed had passed through the gate. Ed was so collected and calm during that onslaught the last time they were in Central. It truly unnerved him now why his brother had changed so much, especially now that he had his memories returned to him about the four years he had spent in the armor. The nightmares of that night still haunted him at times, but not so much now. He knew that in all truth his pain was nowhere near the pain his brother endured, especially now. Ed's overprotective nature and his stubborness to take on all the responsibilities angered him at times, but now all he could do was admire those qualities in his brother. It pained him to think of the times he thought he hated his elder brother, pained him to think of all the times they were angry with one another. Right now all he wanted was to have his brother here with them.

Ed had been what helped him through the pain of leaving the world they knew behind, the people they cared about behind in order to save the world, again. Another display of his brother's selflessness. Al couldn't stand the idea of having to live without his brother, not after two years apart not knowing. He couldn't live with knowing and seeing that Ed was alright.

After he had adjusted to living in this world he had come to grow found of Noa. The feelings had grown into love for her kindness, her warmth and spirit to live life fully. After they spent a year and a half moving about and destroying the Uranium Bomb Noa had suggested they return to Germany. Ed had reluctantly agreed only doing so after much pleading from both Noa and Al. Ed had never liked to stay in one place for too long, he revelled in the chance to travel and keep moving. That was the result, Al knew, of that night when they left Resembool and set out on a quest for the philosopher's stone to restore their bodies. Al knew that Ed had never thought about restoring his arm and leg, he only wanted him to be in his flesh and blood body again. Though he had seen a slight grief in him to having automail again after his moment of the flesh and blood arm and leg, he knew that Ed would be content as long as Al had his body back.

Al heard the crackle of the fire and in his own thoughts had not noticed that his gaze had fallen to the ground in front of him. He let out a deep sigh and led his mind wander once more . . .

He had been truly happy when after months of Ed sulking and locking himself up in his room that Ed had become more social. He had met the Winry of this world and he felt so drawn to her, but now look where it had landed him. Why did they have to suffer so much for just wanting to live, normal, peacful lives? Why was it that Ed had to suffer so much more than him, why did Ed always have to make the sacrifices for both of them and now their entire family? It angered Al beyond anything that fate frowned upon them and demanded from them so much. He thought that after everything else they had already been through it was finally enough. They were happy, both married with children of their own, both finally coming to realize what it was like to have others to live for, to belong. It had been refreshing to have a wife that loved him unconditionally despite all his faults and then to be blessed with a child whom he could never express his love for enough. He understood fully why Hues had been so happy about his daughter, why he put his life on the line to ensure his family's saftey. In truth he had always understood the meaning of family, but he had developed a deeper sense of it now.

But once they had truly become comfortable with having a family and content with being truly part of one this happened. Everything they had ever wanted was suddenly ripped apart and jumbled up in this lust for power and thirst for a revenge he couldn't come to understand. Why, how could someone act as though they loved someone else and then turn on them and do the unthinkable things Ry instigated and allowed to happen to someone she had married and bore a child with. It made his blood boil and he closed his eyes tightly as the anger festered and stirred making him see red.

This anger made him come to an understanding with those who killed in rage. He felt sympathetic to those who killed people that brought harm to their family or friends. It left Al to hate her even more because she was stirring emotions Al normally didn't feel and didn't want to have towards anyone.

Ed was slowly feeling the haze lift from his mind as he recalled hearing his son's voice and the unmistakable voice of Noa. He thought her voice was a figment of his imagination, but he remembered her hand on his as well as he remembered the touch of his son's hand. He had felt the faint, familiar warmth in his heart and soul at their touches and voices that nagged at him to believe they were trully there. But he couldn't see them or move to touch them at the time which made him doubtful.

He knew he was alive soully because of the pressence of Isabella. He already felt he could trust her and she had already worked her way into his heart. Her constant pressence made him worry about her, worry that she was worrying herself over him. But he could do nothing to ease her worry or the heartbroken look in her eyes when she looked at him. The haze of their deaths weighed heavily on him and refused to release him, something he was grateful for. He didn't want to accept that they were gone, didn't want to believe it.

But his mind nagged at him about that as well; he had seen them die. But then another voice would say that he had felt as though it was only an illusion, as though those who looked and sounded like the ones he longed to see were not really there. He did recall the long ago instance when Ry had posed as Winry Rockbell, his childhood friend and first and true love. As much as he ached for her he longed to see his family as well.

Isabella stirred in the chair next to him reminding him once again of her pressence and pulling him from his train of thought. The fact that he could sustain a train of though in the haze of his mind bewildered him. She gazed into his eyes pleading for any sort of reaction. He knew that in his shock and because of incurable after effects of their . . . experiments he couldn't recover his lost voice. He craned his head to look into her eyes and a faint memory of affection for her rose inside him.

She smiled warmly at him and softly asked, ''How are you feeling today Edward? Do you know where we are?''

Though in his haze he could quickly respond, his body and voice couldn't comprehend the idea of doing so. He thought to himself; 'Me, I am still alive, how 'bout you? Of course I know where we are, I'm not stupid. We are in the used to be base of the damn Thule Society in Dublith, Germany.'

She sighed at his unresponsiveness, she had seen a slight light in his eyes of irritation and affection when she had first looked into his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. But her heart still fluttered with hope at that because it seemed he was determined to pull out of this and get back to his old self. She knew that he would never be fully who he was before this, but she hoped for the best, for his sake and for the sake of those who loved him.

Isabella took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, ''Do you remember having visitors?''

She watched him for a response, praying for anything as she watched him intensely. His left hand twitched and his head jerked slightly in a nod-like gesture. She smiled fully at his reaction, however small it was. Her heart filled with hope even more and she fought the urge to hug him tightly.

She continued with what she wanted to say in a level voice, ''Your son Jason and Noa came to see you. Your son looks a lot like you and I know he is hoping for you to be okay so you can be together with him soon.''

His left hand twitched again and another brief glow of emotion glinted in his dull eyes. She continued, ''I don't know what that . . . what put you in this state but I know for a solid fact that you still have people waiting for you. Your brother, sister in law, niece, son and your friends. They are awaiting your return and you must not allow her to win.''

He closed his eyes against her words, his mind would not allow him to accept her words of the ones he loved being alive. Though he had not seen his son die he felt as though he had lost him anyway. The only person he had now was her and . . . the poor imitation of Winry. She really wasn't an imitation at all, she was a monster, inhuman, blaming him for something he knew he had no power to control.

Ed felt the anger in him rise at the thought of Ry, he had never felt such hate for one person in his life. She had allowed his family and the Hues' to be killed, she had taken everything from him. His intergrity was violated and stolen, his pride, his strength dissolved into the saddened state it was in now. She had ripped away everything he held dear, everything he had spent his whole life sacrificing to have. They had been through so much and now it was all in vain, it was all for naught. With those thoughts he seeped back into his haze even more and grew numb until he fell into a deep sleep.

Isabella slumped back into her chair and silently prayed that somehow someone would break him free from 'her' grasp. She wished with everything she was that he would be able to escape and be with his family, that he would gain back some of what 'she' had taken from him.

Hues stood leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette as his mind raced with ideas of how to free Edward from her grasp. He knew that the only way to save whatever was left of his younger friend was to get him out of her reach so that he could recover some of who he was. He also knew that he would have to be around those he loved and loved him in order to do that. From what Noa had said it would be very time consuming just to make Ed believe they were truly alive. He let out a deep drag of his cigarette and thought of a plan of action. They would need to get inside the base, he had already managed to gather enough intelligence to know where it had moved. But he would have to do a thorogh lookout of the place to see what needed to be done to infiltrate the place and get Ed to safety. He knew there was no way he could take Al with him.

That was simply not an option; not only did he need Al to protect the women and children but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if the boy was killed. He had already caused the death of Alfons Heiderich by his own ignorance and he would not let another young life be snuffed out if he could prevent it.

He knew that he was the only option for this suicide mission, but he would need the help of a few others to successfully accomplish this mission. He knew that he had allies within Ry's army, men that were part of her army only to keep their loved ones that were taken prisoner or forced to work for he safe from harm. That gave him five doctors, twelve nurses, and about fifty to sixty soldiers. He took the last drag from his cigarette and dropped it to the ground as he let out his last drag. He ground it under his foot and with a sigh figured out his only option.

He looked up at the night sky and thought that it could never look more beautiful after all that time confined in that prison. But the truth was that it did, because he knew that it may be the last time he could look at the sky like this once he set out to carry out his rescue mission.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

**_Even when one has all the greatest treasures in the world nothing will ever measure up to the treasure of true friends and family . . ._**

**_T.M.H._**

**Chapter 16**

Having set up everything after weeks of interogating the soldiers under Ry's command he finally had a date and time to get into the base. It would take a great amount of time to make sure that everything was in order for a successful rescue mission, so he had to wait patiently for six months to a year. That was due to the fact that Ed was still in critical and that was how long it would take to make a well enough recovery to move about and regain his strength.

Unfortunately, at the same time Ry planned to use Ed to re-open the gate to Shamballa, as the Thule Society had dubbed to call his world. Hues had unfortunately been forced to tell his wife his plans and shortly after doing so he was captured by Ry's soldiers of suspected betrayal, though he couldn't recall pledging loyalty to her to begin with. But in truth, it only made his plan easier to carry out because he could become familiar with the new base as a prisoner.

He had been captured nearly three months ago and now waited until the time was right to make a move. He knew that Al, Noa, and Gracia had gone into real hiding and that they were heavily protecting the children from the war waging within their hometown. As he sat in his cold, stone cell propped up into a sitting position on the wall with both wrists and ankles shackled to a heavy chain that connected them he had a smile on his face. It was the calm, calculating smile that had become his trademark even as a prisoner. Instead of calling him by his given name he was known at smilely, though he doubted that they could have thought of a better, more original name anyway. He knew that he was malnourished and in great need of a proper bath and sleep, but he refused to let his spirit wander or his unltimate goal be forgotten. He sorely regretted that it had to take all this time in order for him to successfully accomplish his mission.

Ed was lying in his new, thankfully cleaner cell with his arms crossed and under his head. They had been so kind as to give him a cot and due to his act of being dead and lifeless he was not subjected to have his ankles and wrists shackled like so many other prisoners. His cell however was nothing but concrete walls and a heavy, steel door with a small rectangular window in it. He had no windows and other than his cot the room was bare. He had been presented with new clothes about two months ago when he was finally released from the hospital ward in the basement. He hated to be seperated from Isabella and Angie, but was grateful to get out of the hospital. He still hated them to this day. His mind drifted to the time he had been forced to undergo surgeries and experimentation and he quickly sat up to draw his mind away from those thoughts.

He still couldn't find his voice to talk and though his mind worked constantly and more proficiently than before, his body and mouth didn't respond as quickly as it used to. He knew it was unlikely he would ever be able to talk again, side effects of the drugs now, but before it had been because of the shock. He no longer felt any real emotion other than the desire to get out of here, find his son and try to live a normal life. He did not want his son to be a victim of war or be scarred by it. It was the thought of his son that had brought him out of his daze and brought about part of his old defiance and will to live. He strongly wanted to live only so he could be there for his son. He no longer questioned the idea of everyone else being dead or alive, he simply didn't want to bring about those emotions. If he allowed that to come to his mind he would go insane with grief.

He had regained his physical strength again but it would take years in the sun to get back his skin tone. He was naturally tan, but he knew how pale he was because of being a prisoner here. He also knew that the only emotions that registered when Ry was around him was malice and vengence.

Ed let out an exasperated sigh and decided upon doing push ups and sit up, there was, after all, nothing else to do in his cell.

_Two months and one week later . . ._

Hues couldn't help but squint when the lights were switched on on his floor where most of the captives were. The lowest level of cells were consitent of metal bars and poor living conditions, but Hues had to admit he had managed to stay in pretty good shape given his forced living quarters. Hues got to his feet upon seeing a group of armed soldiers moving onto this floor escorting Ry, Pride, and someone level with Pride behind him.

Hues moved to the front of his cell to get a better look as they came walking past. The prisoner was none other than Ed, he had his head hung low with his hair covering his face and seemed to be in a daze. Hues called out to him, but he got no response. Hues took notice of Ry smiling at him and she abrubtly stopped in front of his cell and looked at him.

Pride put out his hand behind him and stopped Ed by his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed actually stopped just short of it and flinched away his hair swaying just enough to give Hues a glance of his face. Hues couldn't help but smile at the look of pure hatred in Ed's eyes, though their golden tint was dulled to a light brown, he still was glad to see a hint of any emotion in them. Hues turned his gaze back to Ry and allowed a grimace to appear on his features.

Ry spoke calmly with a wicked smile, ''Edward is beyond reach now Hues. Some great man he was, now he's nothing more than an obedient dog.''

Hues saw out of the corner of his eye that Ed's hand twitched slightly at the statement. Hues gave her a wry smile, ''Even dogs can grow to be wild and untamed once more, given the oportunity.''

Ry gave a light hearted chuckle that was full of nothing in tone, ''Not even a drugged up, broken dog can mend if beaten enough.''

With that Ry faced forward and they were off towards the basement once more. Not ten minutes after they disappeared from view a soldier came up to Hues' cell and unlocked it for him. Then the soldier undid his shackles and looked back at the stairway. Hues smiled and said in an authoritive tone; ''Have everyone begin to release the prisoners and take out those loyal to Ry. I want Isabella and Angie escorted to where Lady Ry is, I may need their assistance in tending to Edward Elric. He must not be used for her purposes. Did my letter reach it's destination?''

The soldier nodded and said with a salute, ''Yes sir. Your family is within grounds being protected by our allies. They are ready to be escorted on your orders.''

Hues nodded, ''Very well soldier, go ahead and commence with your mission.''

The soldier nodded, ''Sir.''

Then the soldier ran off after handing Hues a rifle and belt of ammo. Hues sighed and then ran off in the direction of where he knew Ry was going to be. He already knew the layout of this building having been here before, but it was still hard to navigate through the darkness.

Hues ducked behind a pillar when he was nearly spotted by the gaurds Ry had assigned to watch Edward. Hues watched cautiously as Ry told Pride to impersonate Edward upon the arrival of his family and friends. Then she turned and left after disquising him just as Edward appeared. She led the soldiers and Edward who still had his head hung low into a doorway to the far right of the large room. Pride stood in the circular opening of the building. Hues silently and cautiously made his way towards the room where Ry and the soldiers had disappeared into.

He was glad to find that the door had been left open, grateful once again for soldiers that despised Ry. He eased into the large room easing behind crates to keep unnoticed. Now was going to be the hard part. Hues peered around the crate he hid behind to find the five soldiers circled around Ed with their guns aimed at him. He pointed out that two of the soldiers were on his side and could see the laxen grip they had on their guns.

Ry was standing to the far left part of the room looking out of a window that peered into the large room where Pride waited. Hues managed to exchange glance with the two friendly soldiers as they looked around the room. Once they exchanged glances with each other one of them stepped close to Ed and nudged him with the end of his gun. Ed slowly brought his head up and then out of nowhere chaos insued. Ed ducked down as the two friendly soldiers opened fire on the others and then before Ry could turn and see what had happened Ed and the two soldiers had disappeared behind a crate.

Hues took a deep breath and stood cocking his guns as she came upon her three dead soldiers on the ground. She made to yell but upon the sound of two more guns clicking about her she stopped and looked around. She glared at Hues and her two soldiers before all of the eyes turned to Ed. Hues was glad to see he had pulled his hair back and tied at the base of his neck and was sitting on top of a crate with a grin on his face.

Hues saw the murderous intent in Ed's now golden eyes and decided to let Ed do as he wished. He kept his gun aimed at her to keep her from moving as Ed crossed his legs and propped his right elbow onto his left knee, which was on top. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and just looked at her. She smiled at him and made to step back, but the soldier across the room from Hues fired a bullet at the ground behind her making her stay put.

Ed jumped off the crate and looked at her, Hues expected words to be exchanged, but Ed said nothing. He only looked at her and then he did something Hues wasn't expecting, he turned and began to walk away. Hues glanced at the soldiers and then decided to follow after him as Ed walked out of the room and into the large room where timing perfected his release. There in the center of the room was Al holding Jason's hand and Noa cradling Trinity. Gracia immediately turned when they were within view and with a gasp alerted them to ther pressence. Pride saw Ed and made a run to go after Ry, but then Ed did something else Hues was not expecting. He ran after Pride and before he could move past one pillar Ed had him shoved up against a pillar with his right hand around his throat.

Pride smiled at him which only made him tighten his hold around his throat even more. Al called out to him, but Ed didn't react at all, he only continued to hold Pride in a death grip and glare hatefully into his eyes.

Hues made his way towards Ed but stopped dead in his tracks upon the glare Ed passed his way. His eyes didn't soften at all to seeing Hues there or hearing his brother's voice, he only had eyes for the ones that had tormented him.

Ed could only see red as he glared into the eyes of the humunculi Ry had created, the humunculi that had used his weakness to beat him and force him to endure Ry's menstrations. Ry came running out of the room making Hues worry over the soldiers he had left with her. She stopped once she could see Ed holding Pride by his throat against a pillar.

She laughed as she inched closer to the two and said, ''Edward, you know you can't kill him that way.''

Ed glared at her haulting her movement and then he released Pride by throwing him into the circle everyone had just noticed was on the ground. Ed walked over to her and before she could fight back he had her by her arm with his right hand and dragged her over to the circle. Ry tried to fight out of his grip but he resisted her attempts to get free. He finally let her go just outside the circle and as he stood over her he glanced at Pride who was frozen within the circle. Ed shoved her to the ground and gave her a pointed look before glancing back at Pride when she looked up at him.

Ry glared at him and shook her head, ''No, you are opening the gate, not me. This is not how it should have . . . ''

She shut her mouth when she heard a gun being cocked and felt cold steel against her temple. Ed met her eyes, his own darkened by his hate for her. Al moved to say something or stop his brother, but Hues grabbed his arm stopping him and shook his head.

Ry sat up and clapped her hands together then she touched the circle reluctantly. She was visbly shaking and Pride let out a painful wail of pain. Noa turned Jason into her skirt and shielded him from the sight and placed her hand over his ear to shield the sound of Prides' screams. Ry flinched when she felt Ed's foot nudge her leg. She looked at him, ''No, please . . . don't make me.''

Ed glared and aimed the gun at her once more. She let out a shaky, frightened sigh and bit into her lip making it bleed then leaned so that her blood came onto the circle. Ed waited until the circle glowed with a bright blue light then he grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the circle. Both of the ones inside the circle disappeared in a glow of light and everyone looked up as the gate opened up above them. Ed put his gun away and turned heading to his left, then down three flights of stairs until they were well below the circle, they all followed him silently. They came upon a hanger full of planes and Ed chose the largest one in the hanger then ran over to it, opened the panel inside and in moments the engines were started up and running. Ed climbed out and signaled for everyone to come with him, Noa and Al obliged carrying Jason and Trinity as they made their way to the plane. Hues however stayed where he was with his wife and daughter.

Ed walked over to him and bowed his head in silent thanks before running off to board the plane. Then Hues walked over to have the doors open and allow them to move out and head into the gate. Once the panel was open and the plane lifted to fly straight up Ed watched until they were out of harms way and with a wave thrust the plane forward heading directly into the gate. All the while Jason had moved to sit next to his father. The plane was engulfed in light and after the light faded Ed looked around to see if everyone was alright. He turned his attention back to the controls and suddenly felt as though something were pulling at his insides and his throat, as though something were being ripped away from his body.

He focused to listen to the passengers with him and was glad to hear that none of them were making any sounds of pain. He focussed past his agony and steered the plane through the ruins under central. He could never have been happier to see the dreaded place. He landed the plane gracefully, which suprised the hell out of him considering his last time piloting a plane. Once the plane was parked and landed Ed dashed outside and made his way to where he knew the circle was. He clapped his hands and revelled in the familiar warmth that passed through him and touched the circle. It turned completely black and then disappeared into the ground below. Not caring about the change in his alchemy he looked up to make sure the gate closed. He watched content as the gate started to disappear.

He heard Al calling out to him and turned around to look at him then decided to run up to him to steer him away from where the circle was. He would question the change in his alchemy later when he had more time to research it. As they walked to rejoin Noa, Jason, and Trinity Ed stopped suddenly. All color he once had drained from his face and the pain he had been ignoring earlier intensified to a degree that forced him to his knees clutching his stomach in agony.

He felt the need to cough as the bile and metallic taste of blood rose in his throat. His need to breath forced him to dislodge the contents trapped in his throat and then he was forced to cough in order to get air in his lungs and remove the taste from his mouth. The poor amount of food he had previously that day came out of his mouth blurred and mixed with his own blood. Every cough made it feel as though his insides were on fire and ready to explode.

Al had knelt down at his side as soon as Noa's eyes went wide in fear. Ed haunched over on his hands and knees as the coughs grew more painful and rhaspy. Ed felt light headed at the need to breath and the amount of blood he was coughing up made him think he was dying.

Jason's scream broke through his pain and Ed forced himself to look at his son. Ed's eyes widened as he saw his son's left arm slowly detiriating in front of him. Forgetting his own pain and following his instincts he ran to his son's side and cradled him in his arms. It had stopped as soon as Ed touched him and Ed noticed that there were signs that the gate had taken his arm. Ed cursed in his mind, too accustomed to not having a voice. His son's wails and tears ripped at his heart and he would give anything to say soothing words to him.

Ed became desperate as tears formed in his eyes at his son's pain and he softly whispered; startled sound had been made by his attempt to speak, ''Shh . . . Daddy's here Jason.''

With the long lost ability to speak Ed felt lighter inside and carrying his son out of the underground of Central softly talked to him to ease his pain and fears.

Al and Noa came behind him silently Noa cradling Trinity in her arms. Ed led the way into the church and then they marched outside of it and headed straight to H.Q. not really knowing where else to go. As soon as they walked through the courtyard a familiar face came to greet them with a smile, until he saw the child in Ed's arms.

Armstrong stopped before them and saluting Ed, who was indifferent about it he said with weariness; ''Edward Elric, what can I do to help?''

Ed spoke, his voice still pretty hoarse from not using it in a long time; ''I need to get my son to the infirmary. I will report after he is taken care of.''

Armstrong nodded and with a quick look at everyone before him made an about face led the way into the building towards the infirmary.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

**_It is not who I am underneath but what I do that defines me . . ._**

**_Batman Begins_**

**Chapter 17**

Ed paced across the hallway waiting for any news on his son. He couldn't look at Al and Noa sitting on a bench in the hallway, he didn't want to think about what he had done in his rage, he was worried for his son's life. He kept thinking, 'Why would the gate do such a thing to his son? Why would the gate require a price from a four year old boy? Then he abruptly stopped his pacing and looked at Al and Noa, he looked Al over making sure there was nothing wrong with him before doing the same to Noa. He took a deep breath and finally decided to ask them, ''Are you two alright?''

Al looked at him, ''Yes brother, I am fine.'' Then they both looked to Noa. She gave a weak smile and nodded, ''Yes, I am fine, so is Trinity.''

Ed felt relief that neither of them were hurt, but he was still bewildered as to why his son had suffered. He never met either of their eyes, he couldn't bear to look into the eyes of those he believed were dead. Seeing them, and hearing them was not what had affirmed that it was indeed them, he had felt alive again, that warmth in his soul had told him it was really them. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. He saw at the end of the hallway, Mustang, Breda, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fuery accompanied by Armstrong headed his way.

Ed smirked not caring what they had to say, he wasn't really in any mood for the questions. But he also knew that if he wanted to be able to get help for his son that he was going to have to answer them. Ed considered them as they stopped in front of them. Mustang looked at him for a moment and then he turned his attention to Al and Noa.

Ed decided that he was going to pace again not wanting to sit still while he worried about his son. He heard Mustang address Al, ''It is good to see you two again. How are you doing, what brought about your epic return?''

Al glanced at his pacing brother, he still wanted to ask him if he was alright, but decided now was not the time. He then glanced at Noa and stood up, ''It's good to be home sir, but you will have to ask brother how we got back. I don't really understand how we were able to.''

Haweye gave him a smile and then addressed Ed, ''Edward, would you care to explain?''

Ed stopped pacing and turned to face her, he gave her a wry smile as she took in his features. She saw that his eyes were clouded and he was deathly pale and his clothes were tattered, old, and ragged, just as he appeared to be. She took a step towards him and he flinched and backed away a forced smile crossing his face, ''I figured out how to do alchemy on the other side. Don't worry I sealed the gate after we arrived.''

Hawkeye also noticed the coarse sound of his voice, an obvious sign that he had not spoken in a long while. Not only that but his voice sounded weaker and more passive than she expected coming from the usually emotional and temperamental youth. She noticed that he was bare foot and still stood at five foot eight without shoes. He had grown in more ways than one, but he needed to have medical attention and looked as if he had been tortured.

Al sat back down and Noa took his hand in her own laying the sleeping child on her lap with her cradled in her other arm. Noa watched Ed intensely glad that he was up and moving and more alive than what she had seen of him before. But she was also worried because he looked very pale, sick, and frail. He had some of the muscle back but he still wasn't near as strong as he used to be. She also worried about her nephew, that poor boy had been so worried about his dad and now he was fighting for his life.

Hawkeye watched Noa closely, she appeared to look a lot like Rose, but it seemed as though she was different. She also noted that Noa had her hand clasped to Al's and was carrying a daughter in her lap. She didn't need to ask to know that they were together and sure enough when she looked she saw a wedding ring on both of their hands.

She turned her gaze back to Ed as he paced across the floor worried. According to Armstrong the little boy Ed was carrying and worried about was his son. When she looked she saw that there was indeed a wedding ring on his finger, but she also noticed that there was not a woman with him.

She eased over to Al and whispered to him, ''Where is his wife, and who is this lovely young woman with you?''

Al went pale for a moment, ''She's dead,'' then he glanced from Ed to Noa before smiling. He squeezed Noa's hand and she looked up, Al smiled, ''This is Noa, my wife.''

Hawkeye smiled warmly, ''Congradulations Al and Noa. Who is the beautiful little girl you have there, is she yours?''

Al and Noa's faces lit up with smiles and Noa nodded, ''Yes, her name is Trinity, she will be two next week.''

Hawkeye smiled, ''Such a beautiful girl, congradulations once again.''

Al and Noa said thank you and then Noa turned to watch Ed as Al waited to see if Hawkeye was going to say or ask anything more. She sighed and then looked at him intently, ''Alphonse, I don't suppose you could tell me what is going on.''

Al sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, ''I could, but I think now is not the time.''

_Five hours later . . ._

Mustang and his subordinates waited in silence with Al and Noa as Ed continued to pace up and down the hall. He had tried to get him to stop, but he was ignored. Mustang had taken notice that Ed flinched away from physical contact and that he was not the epitath of physical health as he used to be. He looked ragged, older beyond his years, pale, sickly, and very fragile. His incessive pacing had slowed with time and he was walking slowly back and forth, his face flushed with exhaustion.

He had refused to see doctors unwilling until his son was okay again. Mustang had sent Armstrong to call Winry and alert her to their arrival, she would arrive in three days. Hopefully he would be able to convince them to stay in Central until then.

Ed stopped pacing as a doctor came over to him, a nurse was following him. The doctor addressed him kindly, ''Mr. Elric, your son is stabalized, he is going to need a artifial limb. You can see him now if you wish.''

Ed nodded, ''Thank you, there wasn't anything else wrong with him was there?''

The doctor shook his head slightly, ''No sir, but I do recomend that you see a doctor as well, once you have confirmed that your son will be okay.''

Ed nodded and as one Noa and Al stood and followed him as he followed behind the nurse towards his son's room. His son was in the P.I.C.U. of the hospital and it took everything in him not to want to run from the hospital. Old memories kept coming back and it made him feel nauseous. He walked over to the bed immediately where his son was without the nurse having to tell him where he was. He watched his son's steady breathing and felt relief flood through him. But the nauseousness was still present and ever growing. He swallowed dryly to fight back the urge to be sick and knelt down next to his son's bed. He was knelt on his son's right and took his small hand into his on. He brought his small hand to his lips and kissed it tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He whispered softly, ''Jason, I'm here. Daddy is here for you, I always will be.''

He felt Jason grip his hand tightly and then heard his frail voice, ''Daddy?''

Ed stood and leaned over him just as he opened his eyes. He smiled and tears came to the boys eyes, ''Daddy, I missed you.''

Ed let the tears fall, ''I missed you too Jason, so very much. How are you feeling little man?''

Jason's smile faded, ''Tired and my arm hurts really bad.''

Ed nodded, ''I know, but it will be better soon. Close your eyes and rest. I am going to go make sure I am okay so that I can be with you. I want you to focus on resting so you can feel better.''

Jason's eyes fell closed and he whispered before falling deep asleep, ''I love you daddy.''

Ed smiled and leaned down placing a soft kiss on Jason's forehead, ''I love you too Jason.''

Then Ed let go of his hand and stepped away from the bed. Al and Noa had been told to wait in the hallway, and they were waiting for him outside. Ed smiled, ''He is going to be okay, he's resting right now.''

Ed went pale again as the pain pulled at his insides, he tried to suppress the pain by placing his right arm over his stomach, but it only grew more agonizing. It pulled and throbbed and went up into his throat, followed by the bitter taste of bile and blood. He walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against not trusting his own two legs to support him. He closed his eyes at the pain and urge to cough, but it started to suffocate him, multplying from what it had been before. He hunched over as the coughing insued and he felt the fire spreading through him like wildfire, the pain was worse than before and it easily brought him to his knees. Al knelt down in front of him calling out to him, but his voice sounded far away and distant.

He pushed him away when he tried to grab him and help keep him steady. Ed soon felt the world around him fade as he lost conciousness, Al's cries the last thing he heard.

Al waited outside the o.r. for news on his brother. He was sick with worry, first he had lost him, then he was back, then he wasn't himself, then they came home and almost lost Jason. Now Ed was fighting to stay alive, it was slowly breaking him apart and Al wasn't sure if he could take this anymore. Noa stayed with him for support and Mustang and his group were with them as well. Al sat in a chair his head in his hands while Noa rubbed his back letting him know she was there for him.

_Two hours later . . ._

A doctor finally came over to them and Al stood up waiting for any news. The doctor glanced about the group, ''Can I speak with Mr. Elrics family alone?''

Mustang spoke up, ''I am his commanding officer, so I have rights to hear what you have to say as well.''

The doctor nodded, ''Of course Fueror. But I would prefer to speak in private.''

Al glanced at Mustang suprised, but he was happy for him as well. Then as soon as it was there it was gone and he followed the doctor to a small, empty room with Mustang, Hawkeye, and Noa.

The doctor motioned for them to have a seat and once they did and he took a seat at the table in the room he looked at Al.

''Mr. Elric, your brother made it difficult to examine him. He looks as though he was a prisoner, he has obvious signs of abuse and is malnourished. The blood tests say that he has mutiple drugs in his system, drugs we cannot identify. He also has an intense case of emotional distress that may make his condition worse. The coughing up of blood was due to damage to his internal organs. When we did a thorough exam we found that he was missing some of his organs. It was as though they were never there to begin with. It also seems that his voice box and his lungs have scarring suggesting previous surgery on them. His artificial arm and leg, where they are connected seems to have sustained experimentation and should be addressed when his mechanic comes to see him. Other than that all we can do is hope for the best, we are not equip to help him with the physical obstacles that are doing the most damage.''

Al took a deep breath and let it all sink in and Mustang stood and addressed the doctor, ''Thank you doctor, I will be sure to update his mechanic upon her arrival. Can he have visitors?''

The doctor nodded, ''Yes, but I would not agree with following military protocall at the present time.''

Mustang nodded again and the doctor left, he took his seat and looked at Al and Noa. Al looked at him unable to speak so Noa addressed him, ''Sir, as far as Ed's condition, I am the best one to ask about that. I saw him last, other than his son.''

Al sighed, ''This is really too much, first I lost him, then I got him back, then he was kidnapped and we were all decieved. I thought for once we would all be able to be happy, but then that bitch did what she did. I do not feel any sympathy for how he killed her. But we finally come home, and then we almost loose Jason and Ed had to pay the same price as Teacher and he didn't even do anything. Almost a year of not knowing if he was alive, and I can tell he is not okay. A year of her using us against him and putting Ed through god knows what. When in the hell is all of this going to end?''

Both Hawkeye and Mustang were stratled by Al's words and the obvious anger laced in them as he spoke. Al hunched over and cried with his face in his hands. Noa moved and knelt down in front of him just as Trinity woke up and looked at her parents. She looked at them in wonder and then when she saw Al crying her small voice asked, ''Why is daddy crying?''

Al looked up and wiped his tears with a bright smile on his face due to his daughters voice. She reached for him and he took her in his arms, ''I'm sorry Trinity, I am just worried for Ed and Jason, they are sick right now.''

Trinity wrapped her small arms around his neck, ''They will be alright daddy. I know they will.''

Noa smiled and sat down in front of him with her hands rested on his knees. She said softly, ''You're absolutely right Trinity, I am sure they will be fine.''

Al hugged her and then looked her in the eyes with a bright smile, ''You and mommy are right, I am sure they will be alright.''

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged knowing glances and then smiled at the sight.

_Two days later . . ._

Winry was escorted to the hospital by Riza, the others had to return to work, but Riza was assigned to watch over everthing concerning Ed. He was still an enlisted State Alchemists, but it was mostly to make sure the State would pay for the medical bills. Winry came fully prepared for up to three surgeries with the automail. So Riza had to carry one of the cases. Riza stopped her just outside Ed's room.

''Winry, I want you to be prepared, at the moment Al, Noah, and Trinity are with Jason. Ed is not the same, he is very jumpy and skiddish. He has to stay restrained and sedated for the nurses and doctors to get anywhere near him. Not even Al can get too close to him. Noah is the only one that can try to calm him at all. He tries to keep calm with Trinity around"

Winry nodded and took a deep breath, ''Thank you Riza'

Winry then held the two cases tightly and Riza opened the door for her. Winry walked in cautiously and set the cases next to the door. Riza closed the door behind her. Winry slowly walked over to Ed's bedside and took in the sight of him. She was shaken by his pale skin, his frailness, he looked helpless lying in a hospital bed with an I.V. and an oxygen mask. She saw that his automail arm and leg were in slings, and that his real arm and leg were restrained to the bed. Ed's eyes focussed on her, his golden eyes went stark with shock then Winry smiled gently. He calmed and looked at her closely. She moved closer to his side, ''Hi Ed, it's me Winry'

Ed nodded slightly, as much as possible considering. He mumbled into the mask, ''Winry . . . ''

She cautiously reached to remove his mask, he flinched but allowed her to remove the mask. She sat down in the chair next to his bed.

''It's good to see you again, I have to get your permission to see Jason. The doctors said that being your best friend doesn't make me a parent. Do you want him to have automail, or just a prostetic for now''

''Ask him . . . but let him know how . . . much it hurts . . . '

Winry smiled, ''Alright, I will let you have a few more days to heal before I work on your automail. You look like your in enough pain right now. I don't just mean physically either. I grew up with you and even though you've managed to cloak your pain, I can still see it in your eyes''

''I know, thank you Winry''

Winry smiled, ''For what I will never know, you're too complicated''

Ed gave a slight smirk, ''Yeah . . . ''

Winry stood and helped him put his mask back on. He managed to grab her skirt before she walked away. She looked at him, ''Ed . . . ''

He closed his eyes a moment, ''It's good to see you . . . ''

Winry smiled and grasped his hand holding her skirt in hers before pulling away. She opened the door and faced him in the doorway to say before she left; ''I will go see Jason, but I'll come back . . . if you want me to''

He nodded, ''Yeah . . . come back . . . ''

She followed Riza up to the I.C.U. and they met Al, Noah, and Trinity in the hallway. Al hugged Winry and then introduced Noah and Trinity. Riza said that she had to be going, but if anything came up to come up to H.Q. and let her know. Winry leaned back against the wall and looked Al over. He was a few inches taller than her now and looked just as in shape as Ed normally did. She had carried one case with her which sat at her feet. She also looked closely at Noah, she looked uncanningly like Rose, her hair was braided in the front and without the pink bangs and her skin tone was slightly darker. She was wearing a white dress with a light blue apron tied around it. The little girl was wearing a simple blue dress and Al wore the black pants and short sleeved tank top that Ed used to wear. His hair was tied back in a pony tail.

Winry smiled, ''It truly is great to see you so happy. congradulations you two.'' Al nodded, ''Thanks, it's great to see you too.'' Noah adjusted Trinity on her hip and smiled to them.

''Perhaps the two of you should go and see what Jason wants to do about his arm. Not to mention that after Ry . . . Al told him all about you Winry, he grew up knowing you truthfully. But Ed never told him your name so he assumed he was talking about his mom. But Al told him the truth and all . . . '

Winry smiled and stood up, ''Yeah your right, I did tell Ed I would be right back anyway. Plus I really want to meet Jason.''

She carried her case with her to the sink with Al. After they were washed and srubbed Al led her over to Jason's bed, they had a nurse carry the case and set it at the end of his bed. Winry stood at the foot of the bed. Al raised the bed so that Jason could sit up in the bed. Winry smiled warmly at Jason as she took in his pale features, but she could see his determination and strength in the eyes he shared with his father. His hair was a mousy brown. His arm was bandaged at the shoulder. He looked weakened, but appeared to be getting better. The nurse smiled at Jason, ''Jason dear, this woman is Winry. She's the best one for prostetic or automail limbs and is your dad's automail mechanic.'' The nurse then looked at Al, ''Alphonse, please make it short, he has a doctor coming in thirty minutes to determine if he can have his own room yet. But I have been told that Miss Winry is to remain here''

The nurse then looked at Winry, ''He wishes to talk to you about Jason's options''

Winry nodded, ''Of course, thank you.'' The nurse walked away and Jason looked at Winry with a smile. He looked at her closely then said, ''You're prettier than my mom''

Winry smiled, ''Thank you Jason''

Al kneeled at Jason's bedside and took his hand, ''Jason, Winry needs to look at you to see what size would be best. But it's up to you . . . ''

He met Winry's eyes, ''I want automail.''

Winry smiled knowingly, ''I expected as much, you are Ed's son after all. But since you decided on that, I want you to know that it is very stressful and painful. I'm not saying you can't handle it, but I want you to know that it is really tough. Of course due to you choosing automail I am going to have to make sure with your doctor that your body can handle all that stress.''

Jason nodded, ''If the doctor says I can't then when would you say would be the best time."

Winry smirked, ''I figured . . . I would say a year or two."

Al stood up and looked at Winry, ''So how was Ed when you went to see him, he's still skiddish around everyone else."

Winry looked at him, ''He was cautious towards me, but after a while he seemed pretty calm. I don't know how he was when he got here, but he looks like he's getting better."

Jason smiled, ''Great, maybe when I get my own room they will let me see him."

Winry nodded, ''I'm sure they will Jason."

The nurse returned, ''Alphonse, it's time to go."

Al nodded and ruffled Jason's hair then said, ''I'll be up to see you later."

Jason nodded, ''Okay uncle Al."

Al followed the nurse away from the bed and Winry knelt down at his side where his arm was severed. She looked closely at his shoulder and most of his body structure then stood and looked at his other arm. She then walked over to his other side and looked at his fingers and his shoulder length then asked; ''Can you raise your arm for me Jason, I need to make sure of the length'  
He raised his arm and she took hold of it by his wrist and turned his hand over then let him set it back down. She then walked to the end of his bed. ''Okay, now I need you to look at me, look at me in the eyes.'' She waited for him to do so. ''Alright now raise your arm at shoulder heighth. Then I want you to make a fist a few times, but keep your eyes on me."

He did as instructed the she nodded, ''Good, now I want you to touch your fingertips with your thumb three times each.'' He did as she said then she noticed the doctor coming over to the bed. He nodded to her and she continued. She smiled at Jason, ''Keep you eyes on me and next I want you to take you index finger and touch your forehead.'' He did as she said then she nodded, ''Now your nose."

He did so and she added, ''Then both earlobes.'' He did so and she smiled, ''Okay last touch your finger to your opposite eyelid."

The doctor smiled and stepped next to her Winry nodded, ''Okay Jason, you can put your arm down."

He did so and Winry stepped back so that the doctor and the nurse could examine him. They flexed his legs and examined his lungs, heartbeat, took his temperature and blood pressure. The doctor took the chart from the end of the bed and wrote everything down. He faced Winry; ''I would recomend waiting for a full recovery before performing your surgery. But we already reserved a private room for him already. So let's call the escort and have him moved to the a building. Please have someone inform his father . . . ''

Winry cut him off, ''I can do that, I know him personally."

The doctor smiled at her, ''Of course you do, how foolish of me to forget that you are Miss Rockbell, his automail mechanic. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Winry smiled, ''Thank you.''

Comment, review, critisize. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

**_A stony adversary, an inhuman wretch uncapable of pity, void and empty from any dram of mercy. -William Shakespear-The Merchant of Venice-Act IV-Scene 1; Lines 4-6 Translation-A souless foe uncapable of feeling human-Dedicated to Ry_**

_Author's note; My keyboard is a piece of shit by the way, as is my stepmother's computer. I apologize time and again about the inexcusable tardiness of this and all chapters. I am editing them. I know this is long, but thank you to those who are faithful readers and have made it to this chapter and been so very patient with me. I hate the waiting part for my favorite stories as well and know how frustrating it can be. Well now, on with the story._

**Chapter 18**

After a few months of intense physical therapy and another surgery on Ed's part to replace the artificial limbs they were all staying at a three bedroom apartment in Central. Winry had confessed that she had set up shops in Lior, Rush Valley, Risembool, and even one in the mountains. She had trained over ten automail mechanics since Pinako passed away. Den had followed her close behind. She left Rose, Armstrong, and Rose's son Shami in Risembool. She had taught Rose to be an automail mechanic and together she, Armstrong, and Rose had started a school to teach other mechanics. She also said that it had been six years since they had left.

Mustang was the Fueror, Riza the Brigader Fueror, and the rest of his subordinates were part of the council. It was now a semi-democracy so that the public could adjust to the new government. The State had helped to rebuild part of the Xing and Ishvalan cities and had made a truce with them as well. Even with Ed's physical progress, he was still very quiet unless towards Winry or Jason. He was still a little skiddish and jumpy towards Winry, but hid it well with Jason. He couldn't handle being in a room with more than two people at a time and started to feel uneasy with crowds and a lot of noise. He would get easily agitated if more than one thing happened at a time and only Winry could seem to calm him down.

Mustang had decided to give him a paid leave until the doctors and a mandatory psychiatrist said he was fit for military service or to make a rational decision. Ed would only sit in a session with Winry around. Today was one of the days when he had to go up to the hospital for a session. Winry walked beside him, at least a foot apart as they walked down the nearly empty street.

They came up to the hospital and Winry opened the door for him, he was wearing a black coat, black shirt, pants, and boots. He refused to braid his hair, and with it's added length it curtained his face, back and shoulders well. Winry wore a khaki skirt, white blouse, and had her hair in a ponytail with the bangs pinnned back with bobby pins. She still wore all her earrings and a pendant with a chain around her neck that Ed had given to her a long time ago. It was the symbol he wore on the back of his red trenchcoat.

They walked over to the stairs and up to the second floor; Ed wasn't in the kind of shape he used to be, but he was physically healthy. They had diagnosed him with T.B. even though he had no internal organs other than his lungs, heart, and brain, much like what Izumi had suffered from a long time ago. She was due to arrive with Sig next week on Friday. Al had called her once everyone had been discharged from the hospital. The passed one hallway of doors then made a left at the end of the hallway. They stopped at the fifth door on the left in the next hallway.

It was a wooden door with the name Dr. Zavansky. This doctor had a twenty-two year old assistant that reminded Ed of Szetcka. She was slim, with mousy brown hair, pale skin, and big brown eyes, thick rimmed, black, round glasses and wore a gray dress suit with a blue blouse underneath and black high heels. The doctor was a curvy woman of fourty with short, curly, dirty blond hair, slanted onyx eyes of the Xing dynasty and was half Xingeneese. She was also half Amestrian with gave reason for the hair color. She wore a white, button up blouse, a pair of navy blue dress pants, hjad her hair only half way tied up and wore black women's boots. She was friendly and patient, and she word slim, black framed, reading glasses. Winry opened the door to the office to find the assistant at her quaint, wooden desk with two phones, a fax and thre or four onimous stacks of paperwork. Across the room to their right was couch and then a line of chairs along the wall to their front coming up to a foot next to the door leading to the inner office. There was also an inn table in the corner between the couch and chairs where a vase of fake sunflowers sat. There were two large pictures of the northern mountains hanging on the walls above the couch and chairs. Behind the assistants desk was a floor to wall bookshelf with binders of records and awards for Dr. Zavansky.

Across from the chairs were more chairs with another inn table with a nother vase with fake sunflowers. In front of the couch lined with the couch was a coffee table with magazines and a few books on alchemy. This psychiatrist handled the cases for those in the military. She had a desk in front of a large window at the back of the room. There were two bookshelves, on each of the side walls to the left and right of the desk that were back against the corner. There was a couch against the wall of the right, two chairs in front of the desk and another couch against the other wall. There were no other tables in the room. The window had a red curtain, but she always had it open when Ed came in for appointments.

Winry and Ed took their seats on the couch after greeting the assistant and closing the door behind them. Ed sat silently on one end of the couch with Winry on the other. The assistant came over to them with a cup of coffee for both of them that she made from the counter top coffee maker on the far right corner wall from the door.

Winry thanked her and drank some of the coffee. Ed drank it qucikly then sat still with his head hung. Winry stood up and felt Ed's eyes follow her as she walked over to the assistants desk.

''So Mary, how have you been lately?''

Mary smiled, ''Oh, busy as usual, I'm sorry about today. Her current session is taking longer than usual. But her current patient is an old patient, he's been seeing her for nearly eight years now. He's quite the flirt though, and very handsom.''

Winry smiled and glanced at Ed, ''Would you like another glass of coffee Ed?''

He gave a very slight nod, she smiled and gathered their glasses. She made them another glass and added two cubes of sugar in Ed's. She set the glass down and drank some of her own as she returned to Mary's side. Mary smiled, ''So how about you Miss Winry, you've been faring well I hope.''

Winry nodded, ''Oh yes, I'm fine. I wish I could get back to work. But all my clients were asking me when I would go on a vacation. But I also get calls from them all the time asking when I will be back of course.''

Mary smiled, ''Well you are quite the mechanic from what I hear. It's inspiring to hear of someone your age being so successful. Your started on your own when you were only sixteen, training in Rush Valley. Then of course three years later you ran that shop in Reisembool all by yourself. You're quite talented and accomplished.''

Winry smiled, ''Thank you.''

Mary smiled, ''I would love to hear all about your adventurous life, but I hardly ever run into you outside of work.''

Winry smiled, ''Well, I'm sure you have the number to where we are staying on file. Call me when you get a day off or have some free time. I would like to meet up with you as well.''

Thirty more minutes passed by before Dr. Zvansky's door opened Ed glanced up as Winry looked up. They were surprised to see that Havoc was walking out of the office. He nodded to them, ''Boss, Miss Winry, nice to see you.''

Winry smiled, ''Nice to see you as well, how have you been Jean?''

He blushed slightly, ''I've been doing pretty good.'' He smiled at Mary and then walked out of the office. Ed got to his feet, Dr. Zavansky had walked into her office leaving the door open. Mary looked at Winry; ''You know Mr. Havoc?''

Winry nodded, ''Yes, that's a story for another time.''

Mary smiled and Winry followed Ed into the office. She looked at Ed, ''Are you alright with me closing the door today?''

Ed gave a slight nod as he stood behind the chair on the left of the desk. She closed the door and sat down in the other chair then Ed sat down. Dr. Zavansky sat behind her desk and after a moment of studying Ed as he figdeted slightly in his seat she said; ''How are you today Edward?''

He looked at Winry and shrugged, Dr Zavansky wrote something down in the file she had open on her desk. She glanced at Winry who gave a slight shake of her head. Then she addressed Ed again, ''Edward, I know this is hard for you, but you have been in here for two and a half months. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. That is all I want to do is help you. Please, if not for yourself then for your family and friends.''

Ed sighed and looked at her with his eyes, he glanced a Winry for a moment then at Dr. Zavansky. She glanced and Winry then back to him and he gave a slight now. She nodded and then addressed Winry, ''Miss Rockbell, can I ask you to sit outside?''

Winry looked at Ed, ''Of course, are you sure . . . ''

Ed nodded and she stood with a slight smile. She quietly walked out of the room. After she closed the door Ed sat up a little and raised his head. He sighed deeply then said, ''Dr. Z, look, it's not that I dont' want help. I just don't know how to talk about it. It seems unreal even now. I find it hard to express emotions anyway, always have. Being around who I know to be my best friend, someone who would never do what Ry did . . . but they look and sound alike and my mind won't let me tell myself they are not the same.''

Dr. Zavansky wrote down every word of what he said then took out a recorder and set it on the desk. She leaned up in her chair, ''Well, how about we start at the begining. I mean the first memories you remember from your life. I promise that everything said in here is confidential and will only be relayed to your commanding officer.''

Ed sighed and sat back in the chair, ''Fine, but it's going to take a while.''

She smirked, ''I have been waiting two and a half months for you to say a single word more than hi, fine, nothing, and bye. I will sit here as long as it takes and for as long as you feel like talking.''

''Well, when I was two years old my old man left me, mom, and Al. My mom raised us by herself up until we were nine and ten. She died both, of a broken heart, and a fatal, incurable disease. We lived alone in our house with Aunt Pinako looking after us. Winry, Al, and I have always been really close. I have a best friend named Pitt as well, he always had a crush on Winry and picked on me and her because we were always together. One night when a storm threatened to flood the town a alchemist showed up with her husband and saved us using alchemy without circles. My brother and I had started studying alchemy around four and five. So we begged her to be our teacher. She agreed grudgingly and we left to go to Dublith. We spent thirteen months with her and then we made a foolish attempt to bring back our mother. That is how I lost my arm and leg and my brother lost his body. I bound his soul to a suit of armor, sacrificing my arm to do so. Then after I had automail installed we continued to train and then decided to burn down our house. We left to go to Central to become State Alchemists. That came about after my current commanding officer came to investigate a report of powerful alchemy usage. He was the one that . . . drove me to get the automail and gave me an idea for a goal. I had talked Al out of trying for the State Alchemist position and went to Central alone. I passed and everyone knows that story, youngest in history.''

'Then we set out to find the Philosophers' stone. Of course, along the way I ended up with the reputation as the 'hero of the people' because power driven, tryant, assholes piss me off. I saved a few towns, obliterated a few buildings, ruined careers and got us both into all kinds of danger. Then of course, my commanding officer and I were blackmailed by the Fueror. We both became targets of this humunculi name 'Father.' That came about after we defeated some of his humunculi creations and after years of him witnessing our abilities. We became canditates for his new philosophers' stone. He used the Fueror and the fact that we were military against us. He threatened those we cared about and gave us orders to do his dirty work. I ended up in a fight that nearly killed me.'

'I knew when I bound my brother to the armor that if I died he died. I was the reason, the link he had to this world without his body. It didn't go the other way, but I also knew he was living on borrowed time. I got seperated from the group I was traveling with, including my brother for two months. I went through a war like setting and lost that determination not to take life. I suck at explaining emotions, I just developed the shut off to kill. I met back up with everyone in Lior.'

'Before I set off to go through all of that I did an investigation. I had discovered the creation of humunculi's and the stone. I went back to my home town, I had to be sure . . . Pinako and I dug up my mother's grave and . . . I found out that the thing we created that night wasn't her . . . '' Ed paused to massage his forehead, he was shaking visibly and took a few breaths to calm himself.

''I . . . I passed on the knowledge to my teacher . . . it helped with the guilt somewhat for both of us . . . but it . . . I ran into my father before hand, I thought he was dead, kind of hoped so for a long time. I found out why he left, he was the orginal stone and deteriorating. He didn't want us exposed to that, he could always tell I would be an alchemist . . . It was a wise choice to keep his distance for so long, until I learned the truth . . . my brother and Winry noticed the difference in me when we met up again in Lior. But they kept quiet about it.'

'I had two chimera allies at my side and we formulated a plan with my old man. We were going to take down 'Father' and his creations. Before we left I had told Winry to stay in Lior with friends. I couldn't convince everyone, but I did manage to get her to comply . . . I had been fighting for so long that while I was away I discovered a lot about myself. Even with all the fighting, the time alone gave me time to sort everything out. I confessed my true feelings to her and she beat me up and confessed to me, it was something I'll never forget . . . never did really.'

'I want to feel the way I used to around her instead of that nagging fear I developed for Ry . . . After the battle was over and done with something happened. My old man sacrficed himself so I could use the stone to get Al's body back. But when I did and his sould was returned he . . . we were seperated. I was pulled to the other side of the gate and . . . that war seven years ago . . . then Al went with me . . . I . . . I found the Winry of that side. She seemed normal at first, we married, had a son, we were happy. Then . . . I found out that she knew the Edward of that side and hated me for his death . . . I don't know . . . she imprisoned me and tortured me endlessly. She amplified my power, my alchemy, messed with it . . . she made me believe everyone was dead . . . broke me . . . Then I snapped and killed her and her creation, Pride, a humunculi. I used them to open the gate and with my other powers only opened it enough to get through. I closed it when we returned here.'

'My son lost his arm, I lost my internal organs . . . but there shouldn't have been a sacrifice. A humunculi can open the gate, it may have been the lack of stone . . . but I had it inside me, why would my son loos his arm . . . ''

Ed was silent and said nothing more. Dr. Zavansky took a few minutes to process most of what he said. Then she sighed and looked at him, ''Thank you Edward, is that all you have to say, you're free to continue if you wish.''

Ed sighed and shook his head, ''No, I think that's all for right now'

She nodded, ''Alright, well next time would you like to have Miss Winry sit the session out as well . . . ''

He nodded, ''Yeah, I will need time to adjust to having Winry around and not Ry . . . ''

She smiled, ''Well, you know your free to come and go as you please.''

Ed walked back to the apartment with Winry, he still seemed withdrawn towards her, even if he would somewhat talk to her at times. The apartment was simple and well spaced, but Ed normally kept to the room he and Jason shared. He couldn't stand being in a room with everyone at once. Jason greeted him energitically, he was fitted with just a prostethic for now, he still had about six months before he was healed enough to even consider automail. Ed laughed and appeared normal around Jason, but only him. He talked sometimes to Noah, but never said much. She had seemed withdrawn herself ever since seeing Ed at the prison. But since she had seen and felt what he went through with her gift, she required no words from him. She could read his expression, his eyes, every word he spoke. She had confessed that to him when she had accompanied him to a session one month ago. He felt angered, hurt, and somewhat relieved by it all at once.

Winry watched the two go to their room then closed and locked the door and helped Noah make dinner for everyone. A few hours later they recieved a phone call, one that Al answered.

''Hello?''

''Al, it's Mustang, can I speak with Miss Rockbell a moment?''

''Hello Fueror, of course you can speak to Winry.''

Winry got up from the couch where her and Noah were talking about the differences in fashion from their worlds. She took the phone from Al and he sat down next to Noah. She could tell they were listening.

''Hello, is something wrong Roy?''

''Well, not exactly. Dr. Zavansky always keeps me updated with everyone that sees her. She recorded their session, he's making progress. But I need to speak with you personally about what was said. I think you should know what's going on. Since he's finally talking I think we should set up a schedule to meet at least once a week to discuss how he's doing.''

''Okay, should I share this with Al and Noah?''

''No, not at the moment, but with time. When would be a good time for you?''

''Well, I guess tomorrow, umm . . . around lunch or breakfast I guess.''

''Breakfast would be easier for me, if that's alright of course.''

''Okay, where and when?''

''Well, how about in front of H.Q. at eight, Riza will be coming as well.''

''That's fine. Is there anything else?''

''Not that I can say over the phone, thank you. I will see you tomorrow.''

''Okay, goodnight.''

''Goodnight Miss Rockbell.''

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's note-For this chapter I have not a quote, but a short song from the movie Enough starring Jennifer Lopez.**

_**Alive**_

_**''Time goes, slowly now Searching for your soul **_

_**In my life The strength to stand alone **_

_**Fear no more The power of not knowing**_

_**Of what I'm not sure And letting go**_

_**I guess I've found my way Love in and out **_

_**It's simple when it's right Of my . . . . **_

_**Feeling lucking just to be here tonight My heart **_

_**And happy And though life **_

_**Just to be me Can be strange **_

_**And be alive I can't be afraid''**_

**Chapter 19**

It took three more months worth of sessions before Dr. Zavansky got Ed to speak about his emotions. He has filled her in on the details of his travels, his childhood, his marriage, the birth of his son. The details of his imprisonment had taken three sessions. But now she wanted to try and focuss on the emtional anxiety of his entire life. So today, he came alone, feeling more confident and at ease in crowds and was talking to Al and Noah a little more now. He still wasn't up to going to public places or rejoining the military, but she had confirmed he would be in time. He was making wonderful progress, mostly.

She sat at her desk waiting for him, with her door open. He said hello to Mary then walked in, closed the door and sat down. He nodded to her, ''Dr. Z''

She nodded with a smirk, ''Ed, so now we have to work on channeling your emotions. But I think for you it will be more of a venting session. You seem to have control on your emotions now compared to before. I just want you to try and let some of what's built up inside out.''

Ed sighed deeply, ''Look Dr. Z, we have had this discussion, I don't voice my emotions well . . . I felt like a helpless child when my mom left, angry that my dad wasn't there, determined to bring mom back. Then guilty about what happened to Al. I was only open with my emotions with my mom. Then after I confessed to Winry, it was easier to be open and honest with her. But after that shit with Ry, I just can't bring myself to trust her . . . I know there's a difference, but there's no closure really . . . ''

''But it was you that took her life, she isn't coming back. You have to let her go so that you can move on. Winry is not Ry, Winry would never hurt you on purpose because she loves you unconditionally, despite your sins.''

Ed sighed, ''She has no idea what I've done . . . what I've been through . . . ''

''Yes she does, both myself and your commanding officer have been relaying her with what is said in these sessions. He and his wife know how much you two love one another. We felt that she needed to know and that saying it once is quite enough, considering what you've been through.''

Ed took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment; ''That . . . is true . . . but . . . oh the hell with it, I don't care that she knows. I made a promise to her seven years ago that I wouldn't keep anything from her again. Thanks I guess. But how will I forget Ry, she was a huge part of my life as well.''

''Well first off, I would try to test Winry everyday, ask things only she would know. With time, if that doesn't work then I suggest coming to my couple counciling on Saturday. But I want you to try it out for at least three months first.''

He nodded, ''Alright . . . ''

''Now then, how did you feel when you passed the State Alchemist exam?''

Ed laughed, ''That damn test was a joke. It had a written part, verbal, then physical.''

She sighed, ''That's not what I asked, I know how the test is, I want to know how it made you feel.''

Ed scoffed, ''Smug, I was twelve, the youngest to pass and I held a spear to the Fuerors' throat. I also talked my way out of getting killed and discovered that I wasn't the only one who disliked or distrusted the bastard. So even though I felt smug I felt like I had gained an ally that same day.''

She smiled, ''Good, next one. How did you feel about your commanding officer, did you learn to respect and admire him through that trust.''

Ed sighed, ''Yeah I guess, when I came to better understand what he was really doing. I came to admire and respect him then, but before he just got of my nerves and irritated the hell outta me.''

She laughed, ''I imagine so, teenagers can be arrogant after all. But do you still feel the same way?''

Ed shrugged, ''Yeah . . . ''

She watched him shift and changed the subject; ''Alright, now when it comes to your friends and comrads. There are those you would give your life for and among them, there are those you would fight beside. How do your emotions' differenciate the two?''

Ed sighed heavily, ''Damn, well . . . since they all fall in the same category, but others are teachers and rolemodels . . . so I guess it's more of who are those you admire and those you see as equals. But when it comes to friends, I can't tell you. It's with time, trust, the strength of the friendship, and the stronger the emotion that determines the difference between the two.''

''Nice answer, though it wasn't direct. Alright, now tell me the difference between love between a spouse and a family member or close friend.''

Ed growled, ''Alright . . . . between family and close friends its a different kind of love, something that has always been there but may take time to notice. But the case is different with a child. The love I feel for my son goes above everything else, even the love I would have for a spouse. I would not begrudgingly give one life for the other, but the protection of my son is now of utmost importance in my life. Before that was Al and Winry. Now, it is different, I still want to protect my family and friends. But Jason comes first, then Winry, then Al. But I believe it is the amount of growth Al has done that makes it so I feel he can protect himself and doesn't require my protection so much anymore. Winry comes second, because even though I do . . . I do . . . love her, the love for my son is stronger. I can't describe something so complicated. I am just going with what I know.''

''Well said, but I'm sure no one can really explain the emotion of love, it's complicated and a cycle of endless emotions, ups and downs, and sometimes very confusing. Well now onto a more personal shift. When you were held prisoner, describe it.''

Ed took a deep breath, ''Describe it . . . at first it was the betrayal, it was like a bitter taste in my throat that ran all the way through me. It wasn't heartbreak, because I felt that when I was ripped away from this world and had no choice but to leave Winry. All I felt was the betrayal . . . Then came the rage with that betrayal, at the times when I was chained and rendered helpless . . . I kept feeling this pull on my soul . . . like I was slowly being ripped apart. The torture sucked, it was painful, but it wasn't as horrible as the cell, the makeshift hospital, lab really . . . In the cell she sent gaurds to hold me down or beat the hell out of me to the point where I couldn't even try to fight back. It bit at my pride so much it was agonizing . . . Damn it, I don't want to talk about this . . . ''

''Keep going Ed, you have to talk about this.''

He sighed and took a few moments to calm himself. He was digging his fingers into the arm chair with his head hung. He sat up again and took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and turned his head down to his right; ''After a while she sent in these two . . . a woman and a man . . . It was like my skin was on fire, like there were bugs all over me. But she would let me sit there for days, weeks at a time. I . . . felt so damn sick, so . . . I wanted to peel my skin off, rip out my hair, anything to get the smell, the taste, the fucking feeling . . . But then the guards would come and they would chain me up, immobilize me . . . in my daze I never did comprehend what was going on until it was too late . . . The damn . . . ''

He took a moment before continuing; ''That fucking hospital, it's white walls, white everything, those sick doctors and most of the nurses. They'd keep me awake using drugs while they cut me open and dug around . . . the torture sessions were nothing after the surgeries. They would test drugs on me, drugs that turned my viens to ice, lit them on fire, numbed them, pained them . . . I felt myself convulse, spasm, and reject . . . but they would make me wait it out until my body adapted. I hated it, but I was never strong enough, no matter what I did . . . I nearly escaped, only to slaughter so many . . . they'd turned me into a monster . . . I still feel their blood on my hands . . . I can still hear their screams, see their faces . . . I killed Ry and Pride mercilessly, as though it was nothing . . . ''

He'd fisted his hands and was shaking again, he was also breathing heavily. He took a few deep breaths and unclenched and clenched his fists a few times.

''How can anyone trust me, love someone like me, someone who has killed so many. I'm not even sure if I'm human anymore. It's driving me insane at times. I have to second quess myself. I hear voices screaming at me, the twisted surgeons, her fucking voice, all the lives I took, all the people I attacked. I can't keep them out, I can't shut them up . . . the laughter, the taunting, the strongest voice of all repeating over and over . . . you killed them, you're a demon, kill everyone . . . it echoes so much . . . ''

Dr. Z stood up, his voice had broken and he he was shaking, breathing heavily, and crying now. She knelt down in front of him and took hold of his wrists. She said softly, soothingly, ''Edward, calm down, deep breaths like we practiced.''

He nodded, his eyes were shut tightly. He loosened his fists and started to take deep breaths. He took as many as he needed to calm down and opened his eyes. She let go of him but remained kneeling in front of him.

''Edward, you cannot let her win, you have to fight to keep who you are alive. Who you really are, not who she tried to make you be. She's gone, they are all gone. You have to live your life here, enjoy the time you have with family and friends that love you and care about you. They don't want to loose you, they care about you and need you to stay who you are.''

He nodded, but he couldn't find his voice, he was now silently crying. She embraced him and rubbed his back soothingly; ''It's over Ed, they can't hurt you anymore. You have to let those who love you help you heal and move on. You're here, you don't have anything else to fear, let us all help you get through this so you can feel alive.''

Thanks for reading, please comment.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Author's note-I couldn't think of a quote for this one, so just enjoy the chapter._**

**Chapter 20**

After a few more weeks of sessions Dr. Zavansky informed Mustang that she felt Ed was up for review if he wished to remain with the military. He had managed to make enough progress to converse with everyone, eat dinner with everyone, and not feel uneasy around large groups of people. He seemed to be back to normal, but he was a lot calmer than everyone remembered him being. He however, was still a little uneasy around Winry, but he was working on that.

Today Ed walked by himself to H.Q. he had his hands in his jacket pockets, he was still dressing in all black. He did tie his hair back in a ponytail. He looked up upon hearing Havoc's voice; ''Hey boss, coming in for your review?"

Ed nodded, ''Yeah, what are you doing out here at the gate?"

Havoc shrugged, ''Smoke break, and the cheif wanted me to great you to make sure you didn't get lost."

Ed laughed, ''Figures as much."

Havoc dropped his cigarette and stepped on it; ''Ready to go then?"

Ed nodded, ''Yeah, mine as well get this over with.''

Ed stood before the council, it consisted of mostly people he had met once before; Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Armstrong's older sister. Ed sighed as he stood before all of the, they were seated at a long table facing towards the double doors. Ed couldn't help the smirk on his face, it was set up to be intimdating, but he didn't feel intimidated at all. He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at them.

Mustang smirked at him, ''Well, Ed . . . ''he cleared his throat; ''I mean Fullmetal, what is your position on continuing a career in the military?"

Ed sighed, ''Well, I have thought about it for a while and I came to the decision to withdraw from military service."

They all exchanged glances then after a few minutes of some of them talking Mustang cleared his throat and they silenced. He nodded, ''Very well, considering that you were enlisted for over five years you are available for compensation and retirement . . . "

Ed cut him off, ''Keep it, I'm sure I cost the State enough money while I was running about looking for the stone. Use the money as you see fit."

Riza smirked, ''That's generous, but we already deducted the costs for the destruction you caused on your journey from your check. A State Alchemist makes the same wage as an officer. You were among the most revered State Alchemists'. Your are entitled to a large sum of money for the years of service you provided for the military, the pain and suffering you went through to save the country of Amestrius, and of course the pain and suffering while you were still listed as a member of the military."

Ed shrugged, ''It doesn't matter, I don't want it . . . "

Mustang sighed, ''Ed, listen . . . I'm the Fueror now, I will not hang this over your head. You said you want out, so be it. But you should except the money you earned. You can use it to start your life over and care for your family. You can travel to wherever you wish. I am sending you the money, I will have it directly put into your account. If you still want to donate it back to the State, then you can do so yourself."

''I only ask for you to discuss this with Winry and Al,'' Riza added. Ed sighed, ''Fine, if you're going to be stubborn about it. I lost my watch a long time ago and I never wore the uniform to begin with. So is that all."

Mustang crossed his hands in front of his mouth like he always used to. After a moment he looked directly at Ed, ''Just one thing Ed, what do you plan on doing now?"

Ed scratched his head then smiled slightly, ''Living my life the way I was meant to."

Mustang lowered his hands, ''Sounds like a good idea, that's all Ed."

Ed nodded, then turned around and walked out of the room. When he shut the door everyone turned to Mustang. Riza smiled at him, ''I think he made a wise decision sir."

Mustang nodded, ''Yeah, I just hope now that he's back he can stay out of trouble."

Havoc shrugged, ''You never know, the boss always had a knack for trouble, it's more like he's a magnet for it."

Breda smirked, ''Well, he can handle himself. It still won't be the same without him."

Mustang laughed, ''That's true, I actually started to miss the shorty after a while. But I don't miss how much he got on my nerves."

Riza smirked, ''He kept you on your toes sir, it was actually nice to see you so riled up when he was around. But I must say, I will miss him as well.''

On the other side of town, down a alley in the side of Central known as the slums a woman sat atop the roof watching the people below walk about. Prostitution, poverty, alcoholics, and bums were known around this side of town. Many of the buildings were run down, smelled of mold, and had boarded up windows. It was a dangerous part of town full of thugs, murderers, and psychopaths. She smiled wickedly as she stood up. Her figure hugging, floor length, strapless, black and red dress made her appear tantelizing. She had curves in all the right places and was the envy of any man's dream. She had slightly tan skin, mouse brown hair that was wavy, shiny, and seemed to enlighten her shoulders and back. Her crimson eyes glowed with lust towards any man and malice when one in particular came to mind. She examined her nails, they could become deadly blades that could pierce through anything. Her skills with alchemy were renoun and feared. She could change her appearance into the past appearance of all the humunculi with her chosen sin before her. An alchemic glow enveloped her and she changed into a slightly taller woman with moon pale skin, dark green eyes, wavy, long, black hair, and a vengeful glint in her eyes. She licked her lips then reverted back to her orginal form. She jumped down into the alley and came across a homeless woman with a wore down, black cloak wrapped around her. She extended her fingers stabbing the woman in the throat before she could make a sound and took her cloak. She then draped it over her form and set out into the busy street. As she headed towards the better side of Central she whispered with a hiss of anger in her voice, ''Edward Elric, I will find you again . . . "

Ed helped Winry clean up the dishes from dinner and watched as Jason played with a toy train. Al and Noah sat on the couch, Al was bouncing Trinity on his knee and her giggling filled the apartment. Ed smiled and set back to the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean he took a seat on the floor next to Jason.

Jason climbed onto his lap and held up his toy train; ''Dad, we're taking one of these to go somewhere in a couple of days, right?"

Ed smiled, ''Yeah, where do you want to go?"

Jason shrugged, ''Can we go see Miss Izumi again, I know she can be scary, but she's nice too."

Ed laughed, ''Sure, if that's what you want to do."

Al nodded and stopped bouncing Trinity to sit her on his lap, ''That sound like an idea. So what happened with the council?"

Ed shrugged, ''Well I decided not to stay with the military, but all of you knew that was coming. Mustang was a stubborn ass and has the money I'm granted direct deposited to my account. I have no idea how much that is. But I guess I'll just use what I have to of it and give back the rest."

Winry stood next to him, ''Ed, before we leave, wouldn't it be a good idea to find out how much is there?"

Ed scoffed, ''That's bound to take a month or two to begin with. Sorry we have been using up all your money Winry."

She smiled, ''Don't worry about it, hell when you were a State Alchemist I used up plenty of your money."

''I know, me and Al ended up working dead end jobs to cover the expenses you cost us. Still, thanks."

''Yeah, yeah."

Ed got to his feet picking up Jason as he did so. Jason held onto his toy train as Ed walked back to his room. Jason laughed when Ed dropped him onto the bed. ''Dad, are we really going to go see Miss Izumi?"

Ed laughed, ''Yeah, now get ready for bed."

Jason got off the bed and walked over to their shared dresser, after he changed and Ed tucked him in Jason set his toy train on the nightstand next to his bed. Ed sat down on the bed next to him, ''I will see you in the morning Jason."

Ed kissed him on the forehead and Jason smiled as Ed stood up. When Ed stood in the doorway Jason said, ''Goodnight dad, I love you."

Ed smiled and turned out the light, ''Goodnight son, I love you too.''

Al, Noah, and Trinity went to bed soon afterwards and then Ed sat on the couch with Winry. He had an arm around her shoulder as she cuddled next to him. Ed sighed, ''Are you sure you want to take this on? I mean I do come with a package deal."

Winry laughed softly, ''Of course Ed, I love Jason and you, I wouldn't have it any other way.''

Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Author's note; Yet again I am without a quote, though I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far even without them. Thank you to the readers for sticking with me for this long. I don't thank you enough. Well, enjoy this chapter and please leave a review._**

**Chapter 21**

They had been in Dublith a week already, Izumi had made Ed's favorite, her stew the first night they arrived. Jason came to name it his favorite dish as well, save of course Winry's apple pie and her chicken soup. He also liked a special dish that Noah made, but Ed couldn't really remember what it was called. It was actually a German dish.

Jason, Trinity, Al, Noah, and Sig had all called it a night an hour ago. So Izumi, Ed, and Winry had headed to the small pub about six blocks from her house. They sat at a small table together drinking simple beers and talking about all the time they spent in Central. Then Izumi told Ed about Al studying with he for the two years they were apart. She also told him about what she'd heard of Winry's success as an automail mechanic.

Ed ordered an Amaretto sour after a few hours, Winry ordered a magarita and Izumi had a few glasses of a fiery blue mustang. The smoke no longer bothered them with the alchohol in their systems. Izumi downed her fourth glass and looked at Winry; ''So, when are you two going to finally get married?''

Ed choked on his drink and forced himself to swallow while Winry took a drink of her magarita. Winry smiled at Izumi, ''I don't know, ask your ex-student.''

Izumi looked at Ed, ''Well?''

Ed downed his drink and cleared his throat, ''I don't know to tell you the truth. I'm not entirely sure I want to get married again. Not that I don't love Winry and all.''

Izumi and Winry smiled at each other; they liked how much more open Ed was when he drank. Izumi signaled for another drink and then looked at Ed closely.

''Ed, how about telling us what your first marriage was like. I want to know what made you think you could live forever with this woman. What could she have that made you decide to marry her and have a son with her.''

Ed signaled for another drink as well, truth be told he wasn't even buzzed, but he figured that being more open would somehow get them off his case. He also figured whatever he said, they wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

After his drink arrived he took a drink of it then looked dead at Izumi. He sighed, ''She reminded me of Winry, she looked like her, had her name, her attitude most of the time. She was rather good at keeping me in line so to speak. She was an alchemy geek, alchemy in that world anyway. But their alchemy is closer to magic than alchemy. I ran into her at the University when I was studying science and junk like that. I didn't talk to her until Al dragged me along with him and Noah to some party with a bunch of other kids our age. I learned about her past, she had grown up in England as an only child. Her parents died when she was seven and she lived on her own and traveled a lot after that. Then she came to Germany and made friends and decided to stay and go back to school. She had a rough childhood and I noticed the inner strength in her, which just reminded me of Winry even more. So I gave it a chance, I never thought I would ever come back here. We went out on dates, science and alchemy conventions, studied together for a year then went on a trip to Italy together for two weeks. When we came back we were married, then a few months later she was pregnant. She seemed trustworthy, intelligent, compassionate, caring, strong, but she decieved me . . . she betrayed my trust . . . After years of finally admitting to myself that I would never be with the one I really loved I came to love her. It wasn't the same, or as strong, but it was there . . . then to find out she was playing me the entire time . . . That's why I don't think I will ever get married again.''

Izumi took a swig of her drink, ''Well, I think that with time you will be able to trust yourself enough to trust someone else that much again. Winry afterall is not Ry.''

Ed nodded and looked into his glass, ''Yeah, I know that . . . '' He downed the drink and then looked at Winry.

''I'm sorry Winry, this is bound to be really hard on you.''

She smiled and finished the magarita she had been drinking on for the past thirty minutes; ''That's okay Ed, as long as I can stay by your side, I can wait.''

Ed sighed, ''I know, but you've always waited for me, I don't like making you do it again.''

She placed her hand over his on the table; ''Normally I wouldn't, but I always make an exception for you. I love you Ed, I don't care if we get married, as long as you stay.''

The next morning Winry and Izumi didn't wake up until noon, and both looked and felt horrible. Ed was sitting at the table eating a sandwhich and reading the newspaper. Jason was finishing his lunch and they could hear Al and Sig in the meat shop at the front of the house. Noah had Trinity rested on her hip when she came into the kitchen as Winry and Izumi sat down at the table. Noah smiled at the two, ''Did you two have fun last night?''

Winry sighed and looked at Jason who was smirking and Ed hiding behind the paper.

''How do you not have a hangover Ed?''

Noah snickered, ''Ed have a hangover, not likely. He was the drinking king back in Germany. He only had one rival, but no one ever came close to outdrinking Ed.''

Jason nodded and stood to put his cleared plate in the sink, ''Yeah, dad only drank Amaretto last night.''

Ed glanced at Jason, ''How do you know what it's called Jason?''

Jason shrugged, ''Because dad, Ry told me.''

Ed glared at Jason, ''Ry?''

Jason nodded, ''Yes Ry, she hurt you and held us captive, and lied to all of us, so she's Ry, not mom. I decided that weeks ago.''

Ed shook his head, put the paper on the table, and pulled Jason over to him. He held Jason at his side, ''Okay then, if that's what you want to call her. But I have a question for you then.''

Jason looked at Ed, ''What is it dad?''

Ed smirked, ''If you are going to call her Ry, then you have to call someone mom, who will that be?''

Jason tilted his head to the side for a minute then he broke free of Ed's hold and ran to Winry's side. He jumped onto her lap which earned a painful huff from her and a slight laugh. He wrapped his arms around her neck, ''Can I call you mom, Miss Winry?''

Winry smiled and glanced at Ed, Ed smiled as well and nodded. She kissed Jason on the cheek; ''If you really want to, I don't mind.''

Jason kissed her on the cheek and got off of her lap, he smiled at her; ''I love you mom.''

She smiled warmly at him, ''I love you too Jason.''

Then Jason ran out of the room and Noah followed him. Izumi stood up and after fixing herself a glass of coffee headed to the meat shop to check on Al and Sig. Ed stood up with his cleared plate and set to washing the dishes in the sink. He turned and looked at Winry while leaning back against the counter when he was finished; ''Do you want to try and eat something?''

She shook her head, ''No, not really, but something to drink would be nice.''

Ed smiled and fixed her a glass of water, she drank it quickly. He sat down at the table after refilling her glass and sighed. She looked at him, ''Do you mind?''

Ed shook his head, ''No, Jason loves you, he needs a mom anyway. I don't want him to grow up like me and Al without one. Besides, I know he's also throwing a huge signal my way by saying that as well. He's angry with Ry for what she did, even if he doesn't fully understand it yet. But he was never really a momma's boy to begin with.''

Winry smiled softly, ''You were though, both you and Al were momma's boys.''

''Yeah, we were, but I really did turn out more like my father, just like mom always said I would. Al is more like her than I am. I think we should go back to Risembool for a while, catch up with Rose and Armstrong. Plus it would be nice to show Jason, Noah, and Trinity where we grew up.''

Winry smiled brightly at the suggestion, ''I think that's a great idea, when do you want to get going?''

Ed laughed, ''After you recover from your hangover, I didn't think you'd be much of a drinker. At least that's something you and Ry don't have in common.''

Winry gave him a worried smile, he shook his head; ''No, that's a good thing. I haven't drank much at all since Jason was born, I can still hold my liquor, but I don't like to drink that much anymore. It was something Ry and I did often together before Jason was born. On the rare occasions when I actually got drunk, I wasn't very pleasant. Everclear and I don't mix well, so when he was born I said I wouldn't drink like that anymore, a couple beers here and there, some weaker stuff like Amaretto, rare occastions and such only.''

Winry smiled, ''So you did grow up some while you were gone.''

Ed laughed, ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Nevermind, I think you should go tell everyone else about your idea to go back to Risembool. I am going to go take a bath upstairs.''

She stood and left the room without waiting for a response from him. He sighed and got to his feet when her footsteps were heard upstairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, which when he did earned him Jason jumping into his lap.

''Dad, so where will we go to next?''

Ed laughed, ''Well, I was thinking of going back to the town where Winry, Al, and I grew up together.''

Noah looked at him from her seat on the floor where Trinity was playing with blocks.

''Risembool?''

Ed nodded, ''Yeah, Risembool, so what do you two think of that?''

Jason bounced up and down on Ed's lap, ''Really dad, really, we get to go to Risembool?"

Ed shook his head at Jason's energetic behavior and smiled, ''Yes, Jason, really.''

Noah smiled, ''I am looking forward to it.'' Ed started to tickle Jason to move him off his lap and let up after a few minutes. Jason looked at Ed once he caught his breath, ''Can I go tell Uncle Al, and grandma Izumi?''

Ed flinched when he heard the back door to the shop slam open. Izumi appeared in the doorway; ''Grandma Izumi?!''

Ed thought as she playfully chased Jason around the house; 'Her hearing is as good as mine when there's any reference to her being called old in any way.' Jason leapt back into Ed's lap and yelled, ''Help dad, the crazy grandma is trying to kill me.''

Ed laughed and picked Jason up as he stood to dodge Izumi leaping at the couch. She glared at them and Ed said to her, ''We're going back to Risembool in a few days.''

She calmed down and gave a slight smile, ''That's good, you should go home for a while.''

Ed nodded, ''Yeah, it will be good for everyone to spend some time in Risembool.''

They weren't really suprised that Risembool still hadn't changed much. There was more of a town by the station, a few more shops and a bigger school and doctors' office, but still the same rural town they knew. The three of them ran into a few people they knew, but Ed and Al quickly found out that most of the adults they had known growing up had passed on already. When they came up the dirt road to the Rockbell house they were suprised at the new size. It was twice the size it used to be. The front of the house was the automail shop and the back was the actual house. Armstrong and Rose were sitting at the table on the porch outside the front of the house.

Also sitting at the table with them were three kids, one Winry and Al recognized as Shami. He was now nine years old, his hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He stood at four foot seven and was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Across from him was where Armstrong sat. Next to Shami on his left was where Rose sat in her usual white, short sleeved, knee length dress. Armstrong wore a white, button up, long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. On Shami's right sat his younger sister Elizabeth. She was four foot four inches tall, long blond hair, tan skin, and Armstrongs' blue eyes. She wore a light blue, short sleeved, knee length, summer dress. On her right in between her and Amrstrong was her younger brother. He had Amrstong's skin tone and eye color and Roses' brown hair. He stood at three foot five and was three years old, he wore khaki shorts and a white t-shirt.

Al wore khaki pants and a white button up shirt. Winry had decided to wear blue jeans and a black tank top with a jean jacket. Ed still wore the same outfit, but without the jacket. Jason was holding Winry's hand, he was wearing khaki pants and a white t-shirt as well. Trinity was fit into a short sleeved, knee length, light pick dress and Noah wore a light pink knee length skirt with a white blouse.

Armstrong looked over at them and stood up with a cheerful shout and huge smile on his face. Rose stood up as well and smiled when she saw them approaching. Armstrong ran over towards them and Ed stepped back cautiously when he got close. Armstrong quickly changed direction to Al, who he hugged tightly and said; ''Welcome back Alphonse Elric.''

He set Al down so Al could catch his breath and grinned at Ed. Rose was walking over to them holding Johny and Elizabeth's hands, Shami walked beside his sister. Alex nodded to Ed, ''Edward Elric, it is wonderful to see you again. And of course you as well Miss Winry'  
He smiled at her, ''Now, how about introducing us to everyone/''

Ed sighed and pulled Jason back to his side, he'd hidden behind him upon Armstrong's strong greeting.

''This is my son Jason,'' Al took Noah's hand; ''This is my wife Noah and my daughter Trinity.''

Rose smiled at everyone, ''It's wonderful to see all of you again.''

She nodded to the children with her, ''This is Shami, Elizabeth, and Johny.''

Ed, Winry, Noah, and Al all smiled and greeted them politely. Then they all walked up to the house and Armstrong let them inside. Rose led them to the back of the house, which was still the same as they all remembered it to be. There were more pictures on the tool table where Winry usually stored all of her tools. Ed stopped in front of it while everyone else sat down around the room. He noticed the picture of Winry with Ping in Lior, outside a automail shop that read Rockbell Automail. There was another picture with her, Rose, Armstrong, a six year old Shami, three year old Elizabeth, and a one year old Johny. It was of the added on shop in the front of the house. Ed looked at all of them, he never saw her with a boyfriend, only traveling, friends they all knew, people they knew from their traveling. It made him a little depressed that she never tried, but also glad that she didn't as well. He smirked and joined everyone else sitting in the only empty seat in between Winry and Jason.

Winry was a little suprised when Ed took her hand under the table and smiled. Rose watched Shami lead Elizabeth and Johny upstairs, Al carried Trinity up stairs with them, of course dragged by Shami. Jason sat close to Ed and was shyly quiet. Rose looked back at them, ''So, how are all of you doing?''

Ed smirked, ''Well, we're alive'

Winry scoffed, ''We've been doing pretty good. How have things been going here?''

Rose nodded, ''They have been peaceful, though Elizabeth and Johny argue a lot. But siblings do argue at times. So, do you have anywhere else you plan on going?''

Ed shrugged, ''Not really, at least not that I can think of.''

Jason looked at Ed, ''Dad, when are we going to see grandma Izumi again?''

Ed laughed slightly, ''Well, I don't know, maybe when we plan your birthday party next month, how about that?''

He nodded, ''Okay, can everyone from Central come too?''

Ed looked at Winry who smiled at Jason and nodded, ''Of course they can. I will call everyone tomorrow so that they can clear their scheldules and come.''

''Even uncle Roy and aunt Riza, and aunt Gracia and Elysia?''

Winry nodded, ''Yup.'' Ed watched Jason as he got up and hugged Winry, ''Thanks mom.''

Ed smiled at him, ''How about you go tell Uncle Al?''

Jason nodded and ran from the room to go upstairs. Rose smiled at them, ''He's adorable you two.''

Winry smiled slightly at her, ''Well, Jason decided before we left Dublith that he wanted to call me mom.''

Armstrong looked at them, ''Jason isn't yours Miss Winry?''

She shook her head, ''No, but I love him as I would my own.''

Armstrong looked at Ed, ''Edward Elric, are you two timing your sons' mother?''

Ed shook his head, ''No, she's dead, has been for nearly a year now'

Armstrong looked at him with a sad expression, ''I'm sorry Edward Elric.''

Ed shook his head, ''Don't be, it wasn't like that. It's a long story . . .''

Ed summarized everything to them while the kids and Al were upstairs playing. Noah and Rose had made everyone tea and small sandwhiches. Even though the two looked like sisters, Rose was open, outspoken and could be stern. Noah was a little more soft spoken and was stern enough to make up for Al's soft heartedness.

Armstrong was still loud, way too cheerful, and in Ed's words, very fucking annoying. But they still managed to talk to each other. After Ed had told them the story then he and Winry updated Armstrong on how everyone was doing in Central. Ed was slightly suprised to learn that Armstrong had resigned from the military, in turn Armstrong seemed a little suprised he had as well. Ed had later found out that he had three million in his account, which had been slightly shocking to say the least.

Winry had volunteered to make stew for dinner and Noah went upstairs to help Al round the children up to wash up for dinner. Rose went into the kitchen to help Winry cook. Armstrong and Ed closed the shop and sat outside on the porch.

''So, your first wife died by your hand/ Your son Jason knows what she did, even though he doesn't understand it fully, and you are trying to be with Winry. But do you plan on marrying her?''

Ed sighed, ''I want to, but I don't know if I can . . . Ry . . . she . . . I know they aren't the same person. But it's my subconcious that makes it difficult.''

Armstrong nodded, ''That seems fitting, so how old will Jason be next month?''

Ed smirked, ''Eight, how old are the kids?''

''Shami is nine, his birthday is in two months. Elizabeth is six, her birthday is a month before yours. And Johny is four, he had a birthday three weeks ago. Your niece Trinity, how old is she?''

Ed smiled, ''Trinity is two, she'll be three in three more months.''

Armstrong smiled, ''What about you, Al, and Noah is it'

Ed nodded, ''Yes it's Noah. She's twenty-six, I'm twenty-five, and Al is twenty.''

Armstrong nodded, ''Hmm, so time doesn't flow differently in this other world.''

Ed shrugged, ''Not that I am aware.''

Armstrong nodded again, ''Well, it's great that you two have returned. I must ask, however, why did you not stay with the military?''

Ed smirked, ''I should ask you the same, what did your family have to say about you retiring from the military?''

Armstrong sighed, ''Well, my sister Olivia said the same as she always has, that I was always too soft hearted for the military. My father and mother were apalled and my younger sister Catherine was quite happy with my decision. They all come and visit us here for Christmas. I resigned because I always truly wanted to live a peaceful life. Rose is quite the woman, she gets along well with Olivia as long as she isn't insulting me because of my peaceful notions. Rose and Catherine get along very well, as do Rose and my mother. My father was concerned about how much younger Rose is than me, but with time he came to except it.''

Ed smiled, ''Well, you're really not that old, not to mention, Rose is only seven years younger than you. That's not really all that much.''

Armstrong nodded, ''Yes, so tell me Edward Elric, what was it that made you resign from the military?''

Ed was silent a moment before he answered; ''Well . . . truthfully it's because I'm scared of my alchemy . . . it changed when we crossed the gate again. It's stronger, but it's more than what it was and I don't understand it's power . . . '  
Armstrong leaned forward on the table, ''Have you talked to your teacher or Roy about this?''

Ed shook his head, ''No, I . . . how would . . . '' Ed stopped suddenly and went very pale. He cupped his hand over his mouth and ran to the side of the porch where Armstrong couldn't see him. He spit out the bile and blood that had suddenly risen in his throat over the edge of the porch. He then felt his chest constrict and then the painful coughs came. Armstrong ran inside and called out for Rose and Winry. They were there in a matter of moments, Winry was at his side instantly.

She rubbed his back and closed her eyes against the blood he was coughing up. When he finally had time to regain his breath he fell down to his knees, he was drenched in a cold sweat and a little shaky. She had Rose help her get him to his feet and they walked him inside and laid him down on the couch in the living room. Armstrong followed close behind them and relocked the shop as he did so.

Winry sat on her knees next to him and brushed the hair out of his face. Rose made a bowl of watered down alcohol to help with the fever. Winry dabbed the rag on his face and forhead and after a while he finally calmed down. Rose sat in the chair to Winry's right and looked at both of them for a while. Armstrong stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Al and Noah had luckily already gone to bed and helped Rose and Winry put the children to bed. Rose looked directly at Winry, ''What's wrong with him?''

Winry watched Ed as he started to drift to sleep and combed her fingers through his hair; ''The hospital calls it tuburculosis, but that's only because that's the closest way to describe it medically. He is suffering from the same thing Miss Izumi once suffered from. His internal organs were pulled out, taken by the gate. The gate is also what took Jason's arm. Izumi, Mustang, nor Ed can figure out why the gate only took from them . . . I'm not the alchemist Ed is . . . but after talking to Izumi about it we did come up with a theory, but I know Ed will not like it at all. It would also defy what he did to get here and cause a hell of a lot more problems . . . ''

Rose sighed, ''Is there a way to reverse it, to heal him?"

Winry gave a slight nod, ''Yeah, but Ed would never be willing to do that . . . "

Armstrong nodded, ''The stone, just as his father did to heal Mrs. Curtis?"

Winry nodded, ''Yeah . . . Ed's too selfless, he'd never use the stone, let alone create it for his own means . . . it was different when he used it to restore Al."

Armstrong nodded, ''True . . . ''

Winry got to her feet and walked into the kitchen where the three could talk without worrying about Ed overhearing them. They sat around the table and Winry took a deep breath.

''The theory we came up with . . . is that Ed and Jason had to pay a price to cross through the gate because Ry and Pride are not really dead. They could have used the drugs there or the power of the gate to become something more than what they were to cross over . . . Just like in that war in Central seven years ago'

Armstrong nodded, ''Yes, that is plausible, but if that is so, then I believe we are all in danger. Especially with Edward . . . '

Winry looked at him, ''With Edward what?"

Armstrong sighed, ''Miss Winry, he told me that he is afraid to use his alchemy . . . he said that it has changed, become more than what it was, something he can't understand."

Winry thought for a moment, ''Something he can't understand, did he describe it?"

Armstrong shook his head, ''No, I'm afraid not . . . Have you told him?"

Winry shook her head, ''No, I still don't know if I want to. I mean, I know he will be able to figure it out on his own. But growing up I never pursued alchemy, and when I was little I was scared of it. I don't want to let him know I am an alchemist until he is fully certain that I am the Winry he has always known. His subconcious still nags at him from time to time because we look so alike and as he knew her we were also a lot alike. When I tell him, I want him to fully believe that I am me and not Ry.''

He nodded, ''I do wish you luck, you are a State Alchemist and employed by the military Miss Winry. It will be difficult to keep it from him for long . . . ''

''Keep what from me?'' They all jumped and turned to see Ed standing in the doorway with the rag in his right hand. He locked eyes with Winry and repeated his question, ''Keep what from me?"

She got to her feet, ''Ed . . . I . . . ''

Ed tiltled his head at her, ''Keep what from me Winry?''

She hung her head, ''Ed . . . after the two of you were gone for so long . . . I got desperate. I traveled to learn new methods to modify and upgrade my automail . . . and I took up studying alchemy . . . It was a hard decision, I was always scared of alchemy, but I knew it was the only way to get you two back or see you again . . . I was depressed, desperate . . . I couldn't . . . I couldn't handle being all alone after Pinako and Den died . . . I had waited for so long for you two to come home . . . I tried to be social, to move on . . . but my heart was too heavy . . . I had to try . . . It took me five years to master it, to actually understand it . . . I'm sorry . . . I wanted to tell you . . . but you said Ry was an alchemist as well . . . '

Ed nodded and walked over to her, he lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes; ''What else?"

She tried to pull away, but he tightened his hold on her chin. She closed her eyes for a moment then met his squarely; ''The only way I could have access to what I needed to know, to your alchemy journals . . . to anything that would give me an idea on how to open the gate . . . I joined the military. At first I just used my mechanical abilities and my knowledge on automail to assist the military . . . That was how I could afford to open all the shops and pay the workers and for the costs of schooling others on becoming automail mechanics. I made enough money on my own, but it was taking in apprentices and paying for the practice automail, and the money it cost me to buy alchemy equipment and books . . . I needed the money the military gave me. They tried to get me to build weaponary, but I refused . . . I still wanted to creat automail so that people could walk on their own, live their lives, that was never going to change, never. But learning alchemy was for a more selfish reason, getting Al and you, mostly I yearned for you to return, back home. I have been a State Alchemist for three years now.''

Ed let her go and stepped back, ''Okay . . . '' He refused to meet her eyes for a few minutes and the room fell silent. Ed looked her in the eyes again and took another step back from her. He sighed and then said, ''Winry, what was it I said to you that day when the sheets were hanging up outside?"

She gave a slight smile and nodded, she knew he was asking her to ensure to himself and his subconcious that she was indeed Winry and not Ry.

''Are you sure you want me to answer that in front of Rose and Alex?"

He smirked, ''I'll get over it.''

She cleared her throat, ''Okay, if you're certain . . . I had asked you Why are your sheets hanging outside? They're going to get wet.' Then you said, 'Oh, yeah, I know.' Then I said, 'Aren't you going to take them in?' Then you said stupidly, I might add; 'No . . . I, uh, like the rain.' Then I replied, 'Enough to sleep in it?' Then you again gave me a idiotic answer; 'Yeah, I really, really like the rain.' Is that good enough for you?"

Ed glared at Rose and Armstrong when he heard them snicker. They silenced, but were still smiling at him. Ed started to laugh and they joined him until he suddenly stopped and glared around the room.

''Okay,'' Ed stepped once towards Winry then he took a seat next to where she was sitting at the table. She sat back down and he looked at all of them before looking back to her; ''Now, I am glad you decided to tell me even if it wasn't exactly by choice. So I a few questions for you.''

She nodded, ''Alright.''

He nodded once and sighed, ''You are an alchemist, a State Alchemist has a title, what is yours?''

She smirked, ''The Ice Alchemist.''

He smirked as well, ''The Ice Alchemist, so you fight with Ice Alchemy?''

She nodded, ''Yeah, that is generally what the title means. But there is more to it than that. The Ice Alchemist became my title because of my calculated and precise use of alchemy. I do use Ice alchemy, but I also know Flame Alchemy. I did not learn that from Mustang, Riza taught it to me, somewhat.''

Ed nodded, he understood, he did remember that discussion he and Riza had concerning the war and Mustang learning Flame Alchemy from her father.

''Okay, now . . . since your an alchemist, then you of course had to study the same basics as every successful alchemist . . . the ingredients for remedies, medicines, potions in some cases. Do you know lab alchemy is what I'm asking.''

Winry shrugged, ''Somewhat, I can make medicines for the common illnesses and remedies to help with the long term, chronic, and fatal ailments that can't be cured. The remedies are really just to help with the pain and suffering so that the patients can die as peacefully and painlessly as possible.''

Ed smiled at that, 'Something Ry would never put in the effort to do,' he thought to himself. He nodded to her once again, ''Is that one of the services you provide in your automail shops and such?''

She nodded, ''Yes, but I do have the medical liscense to do so. Automail has a lot to do with surgical procedures and medical knowledge. I also used the funds from the military to finish the medical study Grandma started to teach me. All of my apprentices have to go through some schooling before I will accept them. I can't teach all of them everything they need to know medically to be automail mechanics.''

Ed nodded, ''That makes sense, do you teach alchemy?"

Winry shook her head, ''No, never have, most likely never will. Alchemy is dangerous and not everyone can handle having that power and not end up corrupt or abusing it. I wasn't sure I could, that's why I searched for teachers, Izumi refused me. But I found Ping in Xing and he and Mei helped me learn their alchemy. That's how I learned the Ice Alchemy, the precision and calculations within a split second. The flame alchemy is from here of course, but I also learned the healing alchemy of the Xing Dynasty.''

Ed smiled softly, ''Okay . . . well I think that pretty much covers all I want to know for now. I'm tired and want to get some sleep.''

He got to his feet and everyone else did as well. He smiled to himself as he headed out of the room, 'She may have started to learn alchemy to get us back, but then she went above and beyond and used her talents for it to help others, to find ways to help others. I don't see why Izumi wouldn't accept her as a student . . . ' He looked over his shoulder at her and then took her hand and led the way upstairs to her room. She smiled at him and fell in beside him after lacing her fingers with his.

Ed sighed and stopped just outside her room, ''Winry . . . "

He pulled her to stand in front of the door and leaned on it with his hand right next to her head. He met her eyes, ''I don't know why Izumi wouldn't teach you . . . she can be an old bat at times . . . but if you still want a teacher . . . I will see what I can do."

She smiled and opened the door with her arm behind her back. They tumbled backwards into the room and Winry stopped them from falling. She pulled Ed towards her by his wrist and leaned back against the door to close it. She held his hand on her hip and met his eyes, ''I appreciate it Ed, I just hope that with time alchemy won't be the only thing you teach me . . . ''

* * *

_The story about the sheets comes from 'Fullmetal Alchemist-Under the Faraway Sky'' written by Makoto Inoue-translated by Alexander O. Smith-Original concept by Hiromu Arakawa-of course. Since I actually used the comments written in the book and I find that scene very funny it's only just that I give you such information. I do however forewarn you that the book is copyrighted and it is not in anyone's best interest to requote such without giving the original author the credit they diserve. That is another reason I have relayed the information on this particular recount of the scene._

Thanks for reading!


End file.
